YAKER HUNDING
by Tomoyo18
Summary: Trunks y Goten luchan para derrotar una fuerza amenazadora.Pero algo sucede y Trunks debe luchar para recuperar el amor.Goten utilizara el recuerdo de Goku y el amor de Milk para vencer a Karur.La batalla 5º dimesion,en la tierra y en el corazon de Marron
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Como están? Al fin pude abrir un link jejeje!

He aquí una historia (mejor que la anterior, supongo).Espero que la disfruten como disfruté yo al escribirla….

**YAKER HUNDING**

**CAPITULO I**

"**DESPEDIDAS"**

-Trunks!- grito la rubia desde la cocina- vas a venir a comer?

-Ya bajo- le respondió con voz apagada. Sentado en la cama con la cabeza entre sus manos reflexionaba y buscaba la manera en que se lo iba a decir. Ya era el momento, pero no sabia como. Se acomodo aquel mechón de pelo que le caía en su perfecto rostro se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la ventana buscando una respuesta en aquel cielo sereno, le encantaba levantar su vista al cielo, lo aliviaba, lo calmaba.

Como reaccionaria ella? No lo sabia; pero lo que si quería era no inquietarla. La preocupación invadía su ser, su pobre corazón torturado por una mezcla de sentimientos sufría, corazón que solo se lo había entregado a ella. A paso lento se dirigió al baño y mojándose la cara con agua tibia se miro en aquel espejo que reflejaba la hermosa figura de un hombre que por primera vez sentía miedo al igual que un niño.

Caminando por los pasillos se dirigió hacia el comedor en donde su mujer lo esperaba. Su mirada se penetro en aquella figura femenina que tenia al frente. Una mujer que con su dulce sonrisa lo cautivaba y de tiernos ojos que tanto amaba, su cabello perfumado hacia que resaltara mas aquel rostro tan angelical. Ella caminando de un lado a otro por la extensa cocina lo miraba de vez en cuando con una sonrisa que iluminaba ese bello rostro.. El, sentándose en la severa mesa miraba con atención las acciones de la rubia, esperando que viniera a sentarse a su lado.

Con el plato de comida al frente nada más atinaba a mover con el tenedor la comida sin llevar bocado a su boca...

-que te pasa?- le pregunto la rubia quien parada en la puerta de la cocina y el repasador verde en sus manos veía como su esposo miraba la comida con rareza –no tienes hambre?

-ah…no, va, tengo, pero no tengo, no se lo que digo…-dijo este quien puso su mirada velozmente en la rubia, pues mucho apetito no tenia que digamos- estoy esperando a que te sientes.

-ay no- dijo Marron dándose la vuelta para luego ir a la cocina- sabes que tengo muchas cosas que hacer Trunks…

-que…como yo solo? -pregunto el pelilila con la mirada puesta en el plato que tenia al frente, pero no recibió respuestas.

¿Cómo le explicaría que se tenía que ir? ¿Como podía fingir para que ella no se diera cuanta de su dolor?

-Marron, me convocaron para una batalla-le dijo por fin Trunks poniendo la mirada en la puerta esperando a que Marron se asomara.

-ah si? -le pregunto ella no muy sorprendida, estaba muy ocupada con sus labores.

Sorprendido por la respuesta dejo el tenedor a un lado del plato. La situación se le ponía difícil… y a ella que? No le importaba nada de nada? Como siempre estaba distraída con sus cosas y parecía no preocuparse por las personas que tenia a su alrededor, Si le hubiese dicho eso a Bra seguro que esta se tiraba en sus brazos para llorar a mares al igual que su querida madre. Pero Marron era diferente, nada le importaba, solo ella. Cómo le hubiese gustado que mientras él le explicara la penosa situación ella lo mirara y se quedara a su lado, pero no era así, Marron seguía ocupada en sus cosas. Fijó su mirada desesperada en el plato por unos segundos o mejor dicho minutos! Cuando pudo reaccionar, se levantó bruscamente de la mesa haciendo que la silla se estrellara contra la pared. Marron sorprendida se acercó al comedor con las manos mojadas ya que estaba lavando los platos.

-me voy a acostar-le dijo Trunks sin mirarla y yendo directamente hacia a su habitación dejó a la rubia confundida.

Con el ceño fruncido y caminando ni muy lento ni muy rápido aun no podía creer por lo que estaba pasando. Para eso estaban las mujeres? Para no entender y hacer sufrir al hombre de cualquier manera? Por lo que acababa de ver, escuchar y sentir sus preguntas se resolvieron al instante. Supuestamente la mujer era la que tenía que acompañar y aconsejar al hombre en lo que sea, no sorprenderlos con cada cosa que dicen. Ya acostado en la cama trataba de relajarse, pero la angustia se lo impedía. Cerrando sus ojos llamaba al sueño. Pero este no venia. Viendo como al cabo de unos minutos la rubia se acostó a su lado la miraba con mucha atención, pero esta ni una palabra le dirigió y después de unos segundos ella se durmió.

Ya habían pasado más de 3 horas y Trunks aun seguía despierto contemplando la luz de la luna que se penetraba a través de la ventana. No podía dormir, necesitaba consuelo para seguir adelante.

Volteando a su costado su mujer dormía placidamente. Que gracioso!, él no dormía por que estaba seguro de que cuando esté muerto por que… pongámosle que lo ataquen con un cuchillo por la espalda… no!, una flecha ahí esta., una flecha lo atraviese iba a dormir por una eternidad mientras que ella duerme tranquila..

Pero no se podía enojar con ella por mucho tiempo, era la criatura más bella de todas. Con una de sus manos acaricio el rostro de la mujer con cariño y suavemente para no despertarla. Era difícil aceptar que esa era la última noche que iba a estar a su lado. Moviéndose de derecha a izquierda no sabia cómo acomodarse, en cualquier momento terminaría con la cabeza en la punta de la cama y los pies a la cabecera.

Con una mezcla de sentimientos se sentó en la cama y pasando una de sus manos por la cabellera lila miraba a través de la ventana. Se sentía solo, vacío y pensando que dentro de unas horas se tenía que ir, observaba a Marron que dormía dándole la espalda evitando que pudiese divisar la figura angelical de ella.

Por un lado, sentía rabia por el simple hecho de que a ella no le importara nada; pero después se dio cuenta que era mejor así, pues él quería evitarle cualquier preocupación, y lo había logrado. Se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa y observó a través de la ventana las primeras luces del alba en el horizonte; la noche se le había hecho corta... Levantándose para partir se acerco a su mujer que aun seguía durmiendo e inclinándose hacia ella le depositó un beso en aquellos suaves y rosados labios. Ya estaba por salir de esa habitación cuando pudo divisar en la pequeña mesa de luz los anillos que ella siempre llevaba en sus delicadas manos. Tomó aquel insignificante anillo rosado de plástico que se lo había ganado en un sorteo en el parque de diversiones y que ahora lo tenía ella. Recordó que cuando se lo ganó, corrió desesperadamente en busca de la pequeña niña con un par de colitas doradas jugando en la plaza para regalárselo. Nunca olvidaría que ella se abalanzó hacia él para darle un abrazo y el primer beso de chocolate en la mejilla. Desde ese día ella lo usaba siempre en el dedo índice, pero ahora, con los años ese anillo pasó al meñique.

Decidió guardarse aquel anillo en el bolsillo de su campera y llevárselo no sólo como un signo del amor que sentían el uno por el otro que seguramente lo ayudaría en los momentos difíciles, sino también para no olvidar que en algún lugar del mundo Marron lo esperaría siempre,…siempre. Sonrió y la miró por última vez.

Ya abajo, en la puerta de su casa dio un suspiro, y atravesándola, divisó el vecindario muy tranquilo y apacible.

Ya se tenía que ir.

***/***/***

Un rayo de sol acaricio el rostro de Marron, quien se despertó de un salto. Volteando velozmente hacia su derecha en donde dormía su esposo vio que este ya no estaba. Sacándose de encima las sabanas blancas se puso sus esponjosas pantuflas para luego dirigirse hacia su placard en busca de algo para abrigarse. Se arregló el cabello con las manos echando una rápida mirada en el espejo de la habitación. Bajó corriendo por las escaleras y cuando vio la puerta entreabierta se asomó a la calle. Pudo ver a Trunks caminando a una media cuadra de distancia. Se ajusto su abrigo violeta con el lazo y echando mano a su sombrero morado salió a toda prisa con intención de alcanzarlo. Corriendo desesperadamente por la calle cubierta de nieve blanca veía como Trunks se alejaba cada vez más. Con una mano sostenía el sombrero para que no se volara ya que el viento le daba en la cara. Trunks, como presintiendo, se detuvo en la esquina y volteó hacia atrás. Ella sonrió cuando vio que él dejó una de sus mochilas en el suelo y le devolvió la sonrisa. Marron, deteniéndose a unos metros de él, recupero el aliento.

-Cuándo volverás?- le pregunto con una mano en su pecho.

-No te preocupes, yo volveré eso dalo por seguro- le dijo el pelilila que luego le guiño el ojo haciendo que la mujer se sonrojara como cuando era niña -solo preocúpate por el niño.

Marron sonrió y corriendo hacia el con los brazos extendidos lo abrazo haciendo que soltara la otra mochila que tenia en la mano izquierda. El le respondió aquel cariñoso abrazo que esperaba hace horas. Con una sonrisa levanto el rostro de la rubia para luego toparse con esos ojos claros que ella poseía y solo le pertenecían a el. Acariciando los cabellos rubios de ella se acerco un poco mas, ahora se podía escuchar la respiración de ella, estaba agitada. Incorporándose un poco mas le dio un último beso. Ambos se miraron y soltaron una pequeña risita.

-Te amo- le dijo ella sin poder evitar sonrojarse, pues aun lo hacia.

-Yo también-le dijo el inclinándose para recoger las mochilas sin poder evitar notar el sonrojo de su mujer.

-Nos vemos-le dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Nos vemos -le respondió el, que luego siguió su camino por la calle cubierta de escarcha. Eran las 06:00 a.m.

***/***/***

Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que la rubia había regresado a su casa. Caminando hacia el baño decidió darse una ducha. Dejó el sombrero y el abrigo en el sillón y sintió que la casa estaba fría, pues había dejado las ventanas del comedor abiertas y todo el frió que provenía de afuera había entrado en la casa. Cerrando las ventanas y suspirando a la vez sintió esa brisa fría en su rostro haciendo que se cerraran esos ojos celestes como el cielo.

Ya en la ducha podía sentir el agua caliente que recorría su cuerpo y pasando una de sus manos por la cabellera rubia sonrió, pues reconocía que era feliz.

Ahora tenia que ver como se iba a manejar la empresa por eso era imposible que faltase. Pensó en nombrar a Goten como presidente, ya que la vicepresidente se hallaba en . estudiando un profesorado, pues a esta no le gustaba estar sentada en el severo escritorio con la taza de café en la mano para evitar que el sueño la domine y firmando papeles que a diario llegaban, no le gustaba la tecnología como a su madre y según ella no tenia la capacidad para manejar la empresa junto a su hermano, pues así es , la vicepresidenta era nada mas ni nada menos la hija del orgulloso príncipe de los saiyayines: Bra. Una extraordinaria mujer, pues de la pequeña caprichosa mimada por el padre pasó a ser esa mujer madura y razonable que cualquier hombre pagaría por ella. Una mujer coqueta y con una forma de hablar que dejaba encantado a cualquiera. La peliazul era la mejor amiga de la rubia desde que eran unas pequeñas niñas, pero nadie podía entender por que eran tan amigas pues casi no tenían mucho en común. Bra hablaba hasta por los codos, y Marron era bastante callada; a Bra siempre le gustaba algún chico y a Marron ninguno; a Bra le gustaba los recitales y a Marron, el cine, A Marron le gustaba leer y a Bra, la música; a Bra le encantaba siempre ir de compras y a Marron solo de casualidad, y así con otras cosas mas, pero aun así se adoraban como eran y de amigas pasaron a ser cuñadas ¡Quién lo diría!

Con la ausencia de Bra no tenía otra opción que nombrar a Goten presidente. Ay… Goten, su mejor amigo y padrino de su casamiento; soltero a pesar de ser un chico atractivo ya que no quería saber nada de tener alguna relación con las mujeres. Amó a una mujer, sí, y esa mujer era su querida Pares, pero ésta lo dejó por motivos de traslado a otro país dejándolo solo con su corazón roto. Podían hablar por teléfono sí, pero Pares terminó con él. El chico cayó en depresión durante semanas y desde entonces renunció a cualquier mujer que se acercara a él. Goten…un chico que no a cambiado en nada su forma de ser, sigue siendo ese muchacho dulce y amable. Un muchacho que sabe dirigirse con respeto hacia la gente. Goten es el abogado de la empresa y digamos que tiene mas autoridad que la rubia, además tenía amplia experiencia para manejar la empresa a comparación de ella.

Saliendo de la ducha se vio reflejada en el espejo y con una sonrisa paso sus dedos por esos labios que siempre fueron besados por su único amor: Trunks. Ya con el uniforme de trabajo, bajó por las escaleras y acercándose al escritorio tomó las carpetas y los libros para luego salir de la casa. Buscando la llave escuchó una bocina de un auto que provenía de afuera. Asomándose por la ventana vio un auto negro que se estacionaba justo al frente de la casa. Agarrando la cartera salio y vio como un hombre ya de edad bajaba de dicho auto.

-Señorita Marron, muy buenos días!-le dijo el chofer, pues este siempre la llevaba y la traía a donde sea.

-Buenos días!- le contesto la rubia entrando al cómodo auto y viendo que este no cerraba la puerta del vehiculo se apresuró a decir- descuide, Trunks estará ausente.

-Ausente? -pregunto el chofer sorprendido-y… a donde fue?

-Asuntos personales - le contesto la rubia que luego vio como el chofer cerraba la puerta del auto.

El auto arranco en unos instantes para luego encontrarse en una ruta con mucho transito… ¡por kamisama! Eso para ella era una eternidad, bocinas, gritos de demás chóferes se escuchaba, pues la ruta estaba cortada por los protestantes que supuestamente pedían un aumento de sueldo. La gente con tambores hacían mucho barullo ¡no se podía estar ahí! A todo esto se sumaba un viento muy fuerte en la ciudad provocando que los árboles se movieran ferozmente, Marron miro la hora en la pantalla de su celular y abriendo los ojos miro a través de la ventanilla la cola interminable de vehículos. Tomando su cartera y el abrigo miro al chofer quien también estaba nervioso por la situación.

-Descuide Josan… no hay tanto apuro-le dijo la rubia viendo que el chofer volteaba velozmente.

-Pero…-dijo este y viendo como la cola avanzaba de a poco asintió con la cabeza. La lluvia se aproximaba, según por lo que se pronosticaba en la radio en aquella mañana; ya eran las 6:54 y aun no salían de al interminable ruta. La rubia, con los ojos puestos en el gran descampado que se encontraba a un costado de la ruta dio un suspiro, ya llegaría tarde. Mirando el reloj de vez en cuando volvía su mirada a la ventana pues podía observar las nubes negras repletas de lluvia. Ya habían pasado una media hora desde que por fin pudieron salir de la ruta 14. La rubia bajando del auto se acomodo su cabello, y dando un paso al frente volteo para mirar al chofer.

-Tómese el dia -le dijo ella que luego comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta de la empresa el chofer con los ojos abiertos volvió a asentir con la cabeza. La rubia abriendo la puerta vio a los empleados que iban y venían de un lado a otro, el dia era normal como todos los días. Caminando por los extensos pasillos de dicha empresa los empleados se le acercaban, algunos a saludarla y otros a preguntarle por su marido por lo que es normal que haya dado la misma explicación: -viajó…- y si alguien indagaba algo más elle respondía:-asuntos personales.

Marron, caminando hacia su oficina no se había dado cuenta que su asistente venia por detrás y la rubia volteando velozmente se dio con que la chica estaba a unos centímetros atrás de ella.

-Ay… Azela, que susto! -dijo Marron con una mano en su pecho.

-No fue mi intención señorita Marron, discúlpeme - le dijo la chica de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes que le extendía una carta a la rubia.

-Y esto?-pregunto Marron mirando la carta con mucha atención.

-Es de parte de OFFICE- le contesto Azela y dándose la vuelta se dirigió hacia su oficina. Marron con la carta en la mano quedó inmóvil cuando los empleados comenzaron a acercarse para entregarle formularios y más formularios hasta que en pocos segundos ya tenía una pila de papeles en sus manos. Apuró el paso en dirección a su oficina, allí la estaba esperando un muchacho en una pequeña operadora, que al verla le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Apoyando los formularios en el escritorio y dejando la cartera a un lado se sentó al frente de este.

-Marron, pensaba que no ibas a venir hoy- le dijo el chico sacando la mirada de su computadora.

-Ay, Uub… tu siempre tan negativo-le dijo la rubia- novedades?

-si, emmm… por donde comienzo-dijo este volviendo la mirada a la pantalla de la computadora que lo tenia tan frustrado -te avisaron de la reunión de office no?

-Si -le contesto la rubia - hay que ir?

-Por supuesto- le dijo Uub-tienes que ir eres la secretaria

-Me acompañas? -le pregunto ella sonriendo y tomando los formularios entre sus manos.

-Yo? -pregunto Uub con voz y ojos sorprendidos -para que quieres que vaya yo?

-Bueno si no quieres no vayas- le contesto Marron parándose de la silla y agarrando su cartera.

-Esta bien-le contesto Uub vagamente y levantándose el también de la computadora.

Caminando por los pasillos se encontraron con un ascensor al final de dicho recorrido, subiendo de planta en planta Uub solo atinaba a mover sus piernas de nervios mientras que Marron estaba de lo más tranquila. Ya en el piso Nº 8 recorrieron todas las oficinas para luego estar al frente de una extensa puerta que da lugar a la sala de reuniones. Entrando a la habitación vieron una mesa alargada con gente sentada alrededor. Algunos saludaban, otros miraban seriamente haciendo que Uub se incomodara un poco más. La rubia sentándose en la punta de la mesa se cruzo de brazos y mirando a Uub vio que este parecía esconderse por debajo de la mesa.

-Que tienen para ofrecer?- pregunto la rubia para luego ver como un hombre de cabellos oscuros levantaba su mano y se paraba a la vez. Marron asintió con la cabeza.

-Buenos días- dijo este algo serio -represento a la empresa office… y como encargado de sección ventas vengo a proponerles un negocio beneficioso para ambas empresas...

-Prosiga-dijo Marron seria.

El hombre comenzó con su propuesta o mejor dicho "discurso", Marron escuchaba atenta mientras que Uub solo atinaba a mirar para ambos lados, Una vez que este termino dicha propuesta, hizo una pausa y vio a Marron que seguía de brazos cruzados.

-Que dicen… quieren ser socios?- pregunto el hombre.

Marron miro a Uub y volviendo su mirada al hombre se paro- Lo siento pero… el presidente se encuentra ausente y no tengo la autoridad para aceptar su propuesta, yo solo vine para luego informarle al presidente.

-Secretaria? -pregunto el hombre

-Si, y lamento decirle que no se cuando regresara el encargado de esta empresa- la rubia dio por cerrada la reunión a lo que el hombre frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto.

-Pero como… usted no es la presidenta? - le dijo el hombre tomando un archivo que estaba frente suyo.

-Le dije que no…- le contesto la rubia pues esta se había levantado y dejando los formularios bruscamente se puso firme- o acaso una secretaria no puede participar de una reunión?

-Pero nosotros llamamos al presidente, no a una que se hace pasar por presidenta - le contesto una mujer que se había parado a un lado del hombre- represento a office.

-Que parte no entienden de que el presidente esta ausente?- le contesto la rubia- si las demás autoridades no están yo los reemplazo o mas bien vengo a participar de la reunión para luego informarle a mis autoridades. El hombre se quedo cayado al igual que la mujer pues Marron lucia muy seria cuando hablaba mientras que Uub miraba con asombro la situación -además soy secretaria y tengo derecho a participar.

Marron se levanto y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta miro a Uub quien seguía sentado en su silla. Uub al notar la mirada seria de la rubia se paro velozmente para luego seguirla, pues quería evitar problemas. Dejando a todos los empresarios en la habitación discutiendo entre si, Marron se encamino hacia su oficina seguida por Uub quien iba muy callado por detrás. Una vez más la rubia dejó todos los papeles en el escritorio, se sentó y con una mano se tomo la cabeza. Uub quien la seguía con la mirada se sentó al frente pues había algo que no entendía. Ella con la mirada en las hojas y con una mano buscaba la lapicera.

-Cómo, que Trunks esta ausente?- preguntó éste extendiendo una lapicera a la rubia quien había levantado la mirada velozmente.

-Si -le contesto aceptando la lapicera.

-y… Goten?-pregunto Uub acomodándose en la silla.

-Y… pienso que quizás él podría ocupar el lugar de presidente por el tiempo que Trunks y Bra estén ausentes -le contesto la rubia con una sonrisa que ilumino su rostro.

-Marron, pero….-dijo el chico que fue interrumpido pues ya era la hora del almuerzo y la rubia se había levantado rápidamente para luego salir de la oficina dejando al morocho con las palabras en la boca. Marron corriendo por los pasillos se llevaba la gente por delante. Sabiendo que Goten siempre iba a almorzar a la casa de su madre temía que ya se haya ido, pues quería almorzar con su amigo. Llegando a la cafetería se topo con el lugar repleto de gente y le era imposible encontrar a Goten entre la multitud, con la mirada perdida en las personas no encontraba a su amigo y corriendo hacia una esquina le pareció ver a Goten; pero se había equivocado, éste resultó ser otro empleado de dicha empresa. Con las manos en la cintura se lamento por llegar tarde. Corriendo hacia la sala de teléfonos tomo uno cualquiera. Marcando el número de la casa de la madre de Goten, Marron miraba por la puerta de vez en cuando, pues no se podía permanecer en la sala de teléfonos a la hora del almuerzo ya que no era su oficina y como tenia tanta pereza para ir hacia la suya no tuvo otro remedio que ir a esta sala. El teléfono le daba ocupado, ¿A dónde estará la señora Milk? No lo sabia, seguro que esta se fue a hacer las compras. Volvió a la cafetería, mirando a ambos lados tenia la esperanzada de poder encontrarlo. Parada en el medio de dicho lugar se acomodo un mechón de cabello que le caía en su rostro, ya era tarde y era imposible encontrarlo, ahora tenia que esperar hasta después de la hora del almuerzo. Sentándose torpemente en una silla sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo, giró su cabeza y divisó a un hombre de ojos claros y de pelo castaño, era el tesorero. La rubia se puso de pie para quedar frente a él y vio que este tenía cierto aire de disgusto...

-Por que no acepto la propuesta? -le pregunto.

-Ay Keiro, sabes muy bien que no puedo aceptar propuestas para el destino de la empresa - le contesto Marron pues siempre el tesorero estaba en desacuerdo con las decisiones que tomaba la rubia.

-Se iba a distribuir muy bien el dinero de las ganancias - le dijo Keiro, siempre estuvo celoso de la rubia ya que el quería ser secretario para tener autoridad entre los empresarios pero según el una mujer inútil no servia para secretaria.

-No comiences con tus desacuerdos- le contesto Marron frunciendo el ceño.

-Si te hubieses quedado en la reunión sabrías en que se iba a beneficiar la empresa- le contesto no muy tranquilo que digamos.

-Y que?… escuchar como debaten por cosas absurdas? eso no era un buen negocio!- dijo la rubia que volteo para luego perderse entre las personas. Evitando chocar con los empresarios volvió hacia su oficina. Sentándose en el escritorio miro la pantalla de la computadora, hoy iba ser un dia difícil de trabajo. Comenzó a llenar los formularios que se le habían acumulado en el dia, increíble el silencio que había en el lugar, pues la rubia estaba callada y seria.

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que la rubia se había encerrado en la oficina y fue entonces cuando sintió que tocaban la puerta. Ella levantando la mirada se levanto del escritorio y se acerco para ver quien era. Resulto ser Uub quien estaba de tras de esas puertas.

-Marron, al fin te encuentro-dijo Uub poniendo un pie dentro de la oficina de la rubia.

-Paso algo? -pregunto la rubia con desgano y poniéndose las manos en la cintura; sin esperar respuestas del moreno esta volteo velozmente hacia el reloj, ya faltaban escasos minutos para terminar su dia laboral. Volviéndose hacia su escritorio no dudo en tomar su cartera y pasando al lado de Uub el chico la miraba confuso.

-Adonde vas? -pregunto Uub dándose la vuelta. La rubia volteo velozmente

-Sabes que a Goten es difícil encontrarlo y quiero preguntarle algo-le contesto la rubia decidida a dar un paso hacia delante pero fue detenida por una voz que provenía de atrás.

-Marron. Goten no vino hoy, tratamos de comunicarnos con él por el simple hecho de que hoy tenia que resolver algo pendiente, pero nadie contesto en la casa.- le contesto Uub - Ni la señora Milk se hallaba.

-Como?-pregunto esta volviendo hacia atrás.

-Es la verdad- le contesto el moreno algo serio. La rubia volteo hacia delante y comenzó a caminar sin decir ni una palabra dejando al chico como siempre, confundido. Saliendo de la empresa miro a ambos lados se había olvidado de que le había dado el dia libre a Josan. Sentándose en el escalón busco entre la cartera la billetera ¡pero que barbaridad! Justo hoy se tuvo que olvidar la billetera? Apoyando su mentón en una de sus manos dio un suspiro y con la mirada puesta al frente miraba el gran parque del lugar. Los chicos jugaban, las hojas danzaban en el viento y los árboles también. Sintiendo una mano sobre su hombro dio un pequeño salto y frunciendo el ceño volteo velozmente. Vio cómo el sujeto pasaba por su derecha sonriendo para sentarse a su lado, pues resulto ser… su tío.

-Que haces aquí?- le pregunto Juunanagou mirando a su rubia sobrina.

-No se en que irme- le contesto esta- encima olvide la billetera en la casa…

-Uub te aviso que había venido? – pregunto Juunanagou mirando al frente.

-Ah?, no -le contesto Marron que aun seguía sentada en el escalón mientras que varios empleados bajaban por la escalera para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas.

-Y entonces para que trabaja ese chico- se quejo Juunanagou - y por que no te vas volando?

-No me gustan las alturas y mucho menos ahora -dijo Marron algo seria.

-Saliste a tu tío, es aburrido volar por los cielos, eso es algo que no entiende tu madre- le dijo Juunanagou mientras que Marron se rió ante el comentario -vamos yo te llevo.

Marron sonrió y levantándose siguió a su tío quien la conducía hacia su auto rojo. Sentándose al lado de él, fijó su mirada en la ventana, mientras que Juunanagou arrancaba dicho auto.

-Ahora dime…- le dijo Juunanagou con las manos en el volante - donde esta Trunks que supuestamente es tu esposo?

-Viajó -le contesto la rubia sin dar mucha explicación.

-Yo sabia que ese no servia para ser marido y mucho menos un padre -dijo Juunanagou frunciendo el ceño mirando por el retrovisor.

-Ay no digas eso tío -lo defendió Marron, pues digamos que muy bien no le cae Trunks a Juunanagou. Sin decir más palabras, Marron perdió su mirada en el paisaje a través de la ventanilla, pues a mitad de camino le había dicho que quería ir a la casa de Goten. En ese vehiculo había un silencio increíble, ya eran las 20:00 y el cielo se oscurecía de a poco mientras que la llovizna había comenzado por fin después de amenazar durante todo el día.. Ya habían llegado a la casa de la familia Son, parados en la puerta Marron tocó el timbre. Viendo cómo una mujer ya de edad abría la puerta Juunanagou se apoyó contra la pared de dicha casa mientras que Marron sonreía. La mujer le mostró una sonrisa falsa a la rubia pues muy feliz no estaba.

-Milk -dijo Marron no muy contenta pues había notado la preocupación de la señora que estaba parada al frente suyo.

-Marron a quien buscas? -le dijo con desgano la señora Milk.

-Se encuentra Goten?-pregunto la rubia con indignación. Milk miró hacia su costado y volviendo su mirada hacia la rubia abrió más la puerta -pasa…

Marron asintió con la cabeza, pero antes de poner un pie en la casa de la familia Son miro a su tío quien seguía apoyado en la pared.

-Vienes? -pregunto la rubia pero recibió una negación de parte de su tío haciendo que ésta frunciera el ceño y entrara rápidamente en la casa. Vio a Gohan que caminaba de un lado a otro y a Videl que estaba junto a la ventana. Milk, invitando a Marron a sentarse vio que la rubia no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Le alcanzó a la rubia una taza de te, que esta agradeció con la cabeza.

-Va a ser difícil criar un niño sin un padre -le dijo Milk tomando un sorbo de su taza de te mientras que veía que la rubia la había mirado sorprendida- el que lo va a lamentar mas es el niño.

-Cómo? no entiendo! - dijo la rubia intrigada y confundida. Milk dejo la taza de te en la mesa y mirando un portarretrato que contenía una foto de Goten volvió su mirada a la rubia.

-Yo no me imagino la vida sin uno de mis hijos….-dijo Milk con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas que se esforzaba por primera vez demostraba ser una mujer frágil.

-Ay, mama, no digas eso, Goten es fuerte- intervino Gohan en la conversación - además no entiendo por que no me llamaron a mi también…

-Gohan ya basta!-dijo Videl que se acercaba a su esposo - seguro que Goten se sentía mas tranquilo así.

-Discúlpenme -exclamó la rubia –pero… no entiendo…

Milk, compadeciéndose de la rubia le tomó fuerte la mano.

-Se fuerte niña -exclamo la de cabellos negros- Trunks es fuerte.

-Como?-pregunto la rubia- ya sé que Trunks es fuerte, por eso lo convocaron para una nueva batalla.

-Pero esta batalla no es cualquier batalla Marron,…- exclamó Milk mirando hacia el suelo.

-Milk, por favor explíqueme no se de que esta hablando y me esta asustando- dijo la rubia perdiendo un poco la paciencia y quitando su mano de entre las de Milk.

-Trunks no te a dicho que se tenia que ir a una guerra? -pregunto Milk frunciendo el ceño.

-Si! -exclamo la rubia

-Y entonces? -pregunto ahora la de cabellos negros -te dijo por que se iba, o cómo iba a ser la batalla?

-No -contesto la rubia –no le pregunté, supongo que son como las que acostumbra a ir….acaso usted sabe algo que yo no se?

Milk dio un suspiro y volviendo su mirada al portarretrato de Goten juntó ambas manos.

-Si -respondió la mujer- y tu más que nadie tenes que estar informada.

-La escucho -exclamó la rubia.

**000 Flash back 000**

**Afuera estaba oscuro, se sentía cómo el viento movía las copas de los árboles en la montaña Paoz y luego cómo las ventanas se estrellaban contra las paredes, después que una ráfaga las abriera con fuerza y provocaran un ruido abrumador. Eran las 4:00 a.m. , la mujer se despertó de un salto pues podía escuchar pasos dentro de su casa, tomando cualquier cosa que tuviera a mano apoyo sus pies descalzos sobre el frió piso de la habitación haciendo que los levantara nuevamente. Se calzó las pantuflas y con la almohada en la mano bajó sigilosamente para que el que estuviera abajo no se diera cuenta y así sorprenderlo. Apoyándose detrás de una columna pudo ver a un hombre que le daba la espalda, no lo podía divisar bien, acercándose por detrás se aseguro de que este no tuviera ninguna arma y abalanzándose hacia el le dio tantos almohadazos que se quedo sin aliento, era inútil, los golpes con una almohada no duelen pero se mentalizo de que si no hacia algo este la iba a matar sin piedad. Cerrando sus ojos no le importo que el otro gritara, pero la voz se le hizo muy familiar…**

**De repente, el extraño dijo:**

**-Mama, soy yo, Goten…- le dijo el chico tomándola de la mano- perdón por asustarte.**

**-Goten que haces tan tarde?- le dijo Milk recuperando el aliento ya no estaba para estas cosas y dejando la almohada en el sofá miraba como Goten, su querido hijo menor, le sonreía dulcemente.**

**-Mama -dijo el chico con un suspiro mientras veía como su madre lo miraba extrañada- seguís en forma.**

**-Aunque no lo creas, ya no estoy para estas cosas Goten -le dijo Milk frunciendo el ceño y poniendo ambas manos en su cadera- ahora dime que haces despierto tan tarde, te pareces a Goku cuando se levantaba a media noche a comer. Goten rió ante las palabras de su madre, pues era verdad, Goku siempre se levantaba a comer lo que había quedado de la cena. Sentándose en la pequeña mesa miraba como su madre se sentaba al frente suyo. La razón por la cual estoy despierto a esta hora no es porque tenía hambre, sino algo muy importante. Milk miraba fijamente a su hijo, no le sacaba la mirada de encima.**

**-Que te pasa Goten? -pregunto la mujer pues veía que Goten había dejado de sonreír como lo sabia hacer. Goten levanto los ojos y mirando a su madre dio un suspiro.**

**-Como sabes que me pasa algo?-pregunto intentando mostrarse normal.**

**-Sexto sentido de madre -le dijo Milk no muy convencida por las palabras de su hijo - que te pasa Goten?**

**-Mama, tengo que irme…. a una lucha, pero no aquí sino a otra dimensión - se declaro por vencido Goten, pues no le quedaba otra de contarle todo a su madre - En realidad lo llamaron a Trunks pero yo decidí acompañarlo.**

**-Lucha? -pregunto Milk con los ojos abiertos.**

**-Si mama - le dijo el chico - no se si sobreviviremos, el rival es muy poderoso, nunca visto antes ni comparable con ninguna fuerza contra la que hallamos luchado antes.**

**-Rival? -pregunto Milk- tan grande es su poder? **

**-Sí, y lo realmente terrible es que se dirige hacia aquí a destruir toda la humanidad, por eso hay que combatirlo antes de que llegue. **

**Milk no sabía qué decir….- si Goku estuviera hoy te acompañaría.**

**-Si pero no esta -le dijo Goten de una.**

**-Y en donde queda eso? -pregunto Milk interesada en la situación pues quería saber a donde se iba su hijo.**

**-En la quinta dimensión, por eso puede ser que no regrese con vida de allá, todo es muy acelerado, el tiempo se quintuplica, cinco años aquí equivalen a uno de allá- dijo Goten mirando el suelo.-Tenemos poco tiempo, debemos acelerarnos y eso implica que nuestra vida allá es más corta.**

**-Milk hacía un tremendo esfuerzo por no mostrar debilidad, no por orgullo sino que no quería preocupar a su hijo. Y como tomo Trunks la situación?-pregunto Milk viendo como su hijo levanto la mirada velozmente.**

**-Mal -dijo el de cabellos negros - estaba muy preocupado por Marron, están viviendo momentos felices esperando el primer hijo...**

**-Hijo, y cuando te vas? -pregunto Milk un poco más tranquila, pues el haber tenido un esposo y dos hijos guerreros hizo que estuviera acostumbrada a las luchas y batallas, pero en el fondo seguía siendo esa mujer que lloraba por la vida de su familia.**

**-Hoy mama, al salir el sol -dijo el de cabello negro un poco alterado y levantándose salió corriendo por la puerta. Milk no entendía su reacción y levantándose ella también siguió a su hijo. Vio como Goten corría por los bosques y no importándole si estaba despeinada o no, salio corriendo por detrás de el. Esquivando las ramas recordó aquella vez cuando jugaba a las escondidas con Goten cuando tenía 4 años y con Gohan también. Aun podía escuchar como ellos la llamaban para que los buscase. Sonriendo aparto una rama pues sabia de que Goten siempre se dirigía hacia el lago Parezo y deteniéndose al final del recorrido vio a Goten sentado a orillas del lago que tiraba pequeñas piedras. La mujer sentándose al lado del chico lo miro dulcemente.**

**-Siempre venía aquí con Gohan -le dijo Goten sin sacar la mirada del lago que rompió su tranquilidad a causa de las piedritas- aquí pescábamos peces para la cena.**

**-Si -le dijo Milk – es aquí donde tu padre siempre venia**

**-Este lugar me encanta, he pasado lindos momentos con Gohan- dijo Goten sonriendo como un niño - recuerdo que me había caído aquí y aun no sabia nadar, gritaba como loco, para colmo había venido solo pero no imaginas lo que sentí cuado vi a Gohan frente mío, pensaba que me iba a morir y si no hubiese estado mi hermano para ayudarme….**

**-No sabia eso -dijo Milk - hay cosas que una recién se entera a estas alturas de la vida! Goten rió nuevamente mientras abrazaba a su madre y le depositaba un beso en la frente.**

**-Desde ese dia me vi obligado a aprender a nadar y fue Gohan el que me enseño - dijo Goten volviendo su mirada al lago- además me había desafiado Trunks, claro como el era un experto en natación yo era el que no sabia nada.**

**-También te caíste cuando Marron te empujó -le recordó Milk. Pues ese dia la rubia había ido a pasar el fin de semana a la casa de los Son y aprovechando que era tarde el chico le contaba historias de terror, la rubia caminaba asustada, tropezó con una piedra pero se agarro del hombro de Goten quien se mataba de risa. La rubia, enojada lo empujo al lago haciendo que este callara de cabeza y saliera rápidamente. Cuando salio estaba todo mojado y mirando hacia su alrededor veía que la rubia se mataba de risa en el suelo. La levantó con intenciones de tirarla al agua, cuando apareció Trunks quien sorprendiéndolo por detrás hizo que cayera de cola al lado de un árbol, mientras el de cabellos lilas iba a ayudar a la rubia. **

**-Pero yo no tuve la culpa- se defendió Goten pues ese dia también había sido regañado por estar mojado- además Trunks siempre se ponía del lado de Marron y yo siempre pagaba los platos rotos.**

**-Desde la niñez esos dos estaban sintiendo algo no? -dijo Milk con una sonrisa, pues era verdad Trunks siempre se preocupaba por la niña y siempre la había ayudado en todo.**

**-Si -dijo Goten- en esos tiempos estaba celoso…**

**-Celoso? -pregunto Milk -de Marron?**

**-Va es que Trunks siempre se iba a todos lados con ella y ella con el, me dejaban de lado, y después vino lo del casamiento y bueno ahí esta el resultado - aclaro Goten.**

**-Ustedes tres eran terribles! -dijo Milk.**

**-Si -dijo Goten notando que el sol salía lentamente por el horizonte -ma, ya es hora. Milk se paro y dándole un abrazo a su hijo le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.**

**-Cuídate hijo -le dijo Milk mientras veía que Goten le sonreía.**

**-Si -le dijo el chico extendiéndole una rosa a su madre-y cuídate tú también mama. Milk recibió la rosa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y viendo como su hijo se alejaba sintió cómo una pequeña brisa en su rostro aliviaba un poco el dolor en su corazón.**

**000 Fin del Flash back 000**

-Como que mi tío se fue?-pregunto una voz femenina que provenía de la puerta, la chica contaba con 18 años y mirando aturdida la situación vio a Marron que se había levantado velozmente de la silla -puede alguien explicarme?

Milk extendió sus brazos a su nieta pero esta se negó con la cabeza aun no entendía nada de lo que pasaba y ellos no le decían nada. Al borde de la desesperación se acerco velozmente a su madre quien la miraba en silencio, su padre Gohan tampoco decía nada pues solo atinaba a mirar por la ventana. Volviendo su mirada a su abuela vio que Milk le sonreía dulcemente pero no le importo pues se tiro bruscamente en el sofá. Esperaba que alguien le dijera algo pero ni la rubia que estaba al frente le decía nada, ¡ya basta! Tenia ganas de gritar como loca, y lo iba a hacer si nadie le decía algo. Con la mirada desesperante busco a Goten por la sala pero no lo encontró, lo que le molestaba era de que todos estaban callados y ella era la que no se había dado cuenta de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor. Con un poco de ira se levanto atolondradamente, ya estaba cansada de que la traten como a una bebe y no le digan nada. Se acerco a su abuela:

-Que esta pasando?- pregunto Pan mientras veía como caían las gotas de lluvia a través de la ventana. Milk acerco más a su nieta y dándole un abrazo le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Tu tío se fue a una batalla - le dijo Milk en voz baja mientras observaba como Pan levantaba la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

-Batalla?- grito la chica sin poder creerlo, sacándose los brazos de su abuela vio como Marron asentía con la cabeza - Trunks… también?

-Si-le dijo Gohan casi sin aire.

-Como? -volvió a gritar mientras se apartaba de su abuela y salía caminando a pasos lentos hacia su habitación dejando a la rubia y a los presentes en la sala. Marron se volvió a sentar, ahora le dolía lo que tenia que pasar Trunks, juntando ambas manos dio un suspiro mientras que Videl subía hacia la habitación de Pan. La esposa de Gohan abrió delicadamente la puerta de dicha habitación y encontró a su hija en una de las esquinas de la habitación llorando desconsolada. Videl se acerco y viendo que Pan se descargaba pegándole a una pequeña almohada se sentó junto a ella. Con sus delicadas manos levanto el rostro de la muchacha haciendo que esta levantara su mirada y se pudieran ver los ojos negros de la joven. Videl, tratando de consolarla, comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la chica que parecía una niña por la manera en que lloraba. Pan se levanto de un salto.

-No llores hija -le dijo Videl mientras veía cómo Pan se secaba por su cuenta las lagrimas.

-Cómo quieres que no llore?-le contesto la pelinegro con la voz quebrada -acabas de escuchar que mi tío se va, sin importarle dejar sola a mi abuela, es un egoísta, desgraciado, orgulloso - dijo Pan que luego sintió como Videl la tomaba entre sus brazos y la acercaba a su pecho, pero Pan enseguida se aparto.

-Pan no digas eso de Goten -le dijo Videl, pero Pan no se callaba.

-Es un terco no le importa la gente! –continuo la chica mientras que Videl la miraba.

-PAN! -grito Videl haciendo que la chica se callara - por que hablas así de Goten…?

-MAMA que no sabes que dentro de tres días nos vamos y el deja sola a mi abuela? -grito sin importar que esa mujer fuera su madre.

Pan calló, y no dudo en salir de la habitación lo antes posible, no quería someterse en su relación con Goten y mucho menos ahora. Sin importarle lo que diga su padre abrió la puerta de calle torpemente para salir de la casa, llevándose por delante a Juunanagou, quien se había quedado afuera y estaba detrás de la puerta. Adentrándose en el bosque ya un poco oscuro, pues ya comenzaba a acercarse la noche no le importo los gritos de su padre que se escuchaban por detrás suyo solo corría sin mirar atrás. Tampoco le importaba mojarse a causa de la lluvia. Nadie entendía lo que le pasaba solo ella sabia lo que pasaba en su mente y en su corazón. Llegando al lago se sentó a la orilla, ¿Por qué los Son tienen un cierto cariño a ese lago?. Mirándose reflejada en el lago vio una figura de una mujer por detrás de él, volteando velozmente no dudo en devolver la mirada al lago con un bajo suspiro. Pues conocía perfectamente a esa mujer, esa mujer a la que alguna vez le tuvo rencor, esa mujer que alguna vez le quito su amor, una chica que según ella era débil en todo y, sin embargo, no entendía por que Trunks se había fijado en esa mujer y no en ella.

-Pan que te sucede? -pregunto la rubia acercándose a ella - tu padre te esta buscando como loco al igual que tu abuela…

-No me importa -le contesto la chica con dureza –no necesito que me consuelen, por que no soy una niñita.

-Eres chica aun -le dijo Marron con un hilo de voz.

-Si como no -le contesto Pan, pues no quería hablar. Marron agacho la mirada al suelo reconocía que Goten no llevaba una buena relación en estos momentos con Pan, no era una relación de tío y sobrina parecida a la de ella con Juunanagou. Marron levanto la mirada la llovizna no paraba y la noche ya se había instalado

. Sintió compasión por Pan, sabía que no lloraba sólo por Goten, es más estaba casi segura que sus lágrimas eran por Trunks también….después de todo esa jovencita aun amaba a Trunks. Quería consolarla, pero sabía que Pan no se lo permitiría…de repente oyó voces… eran Gohan y Juunanagou que las habían alcanzado. Marron decidió regresar con su tío hasta la casa….

La tormenta reflejaba lo que sentía en su corazón.

**Continuara…**


	2. Pasa el Tiempo

_Hola! bueno todo lo que tenga que decir lo voy a dejar al ultimo… jejeje_

_Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo okey? Espero que les agrade._

**YAKER HINDING**

**CAPITULO II**

"**PASA EL TIEMPO"**

Ya algo cansada abrió sigilosamente la puerta de su casa. Con la mirada destrozada se sacaba las prendas calidas que abrigaban su cuerpo. Caminando a paso lento se dirigió hacia el sillón que se encontraba a pocos pasos de donde ella estaba parada. Sin dudarlo se dejó caer delicadamente en el sillón, provocando que las almohadas de seda rosada cayeran en el suelo frío. Con pereza de levantar las almohadas, acomodó su cabeza en un pequeño cojín blanco bordado con flores. Con ambas manos se aparto los cabellos dorados de su rostro, en lo único que pensaba era en las palabras que le había dicho la señora Milk hace unas horas atrás, su mente era una mezcla de confusiones y sentimientos. Por qué Trunks no le había dicho nada?, algo molesta frunció el ceño con la mirada fija en el techo, pero podía darse cuenta que ella también tenía culpa del silencio de él, pues ella estaba convencida en que esa batalla era como las de siempre, pero esta era totalmente diferente, cómo suponerlo? Como imaginarlo? Maldijo el tiempo en los que sucedieron los hechos. Mordiéndose los labios se levanto del sofá cuidadosamente para luego caminar por los pasillos que conducían a diversas habitaciones. Ya en su habitación, se acostó en la cama, y quiso cerrar sus ojos sólo un instante, pero el sueño la dominaba, y no lo podía evitar.

Al dia siguiente se levantó con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro pero al voltear a su derecha esa hermosa sonrisa desapareció por completo, pues pudo notar la cama vacía sin ese hombre que la despertaba a cada mañana con un beso en la mejilla. Con tristeza profunda se tiró hacia atrás en la cama, no tenia ganas de levantarse, agradeció que hoy ya era Viernes, ultimo dia de labor en la semana. No pasaron 15 minutos cuando decidió levantarse para buscar sus pantuflas y dirigirse al baño. No basto un par de miradas en el espejo para arreglarse el cabello y maquillarse. Ya lista, buscó las carpetas que había preparado semanas atrás para presentar. Salio de la cocina después de tomar un sorbo de su taza de café y un pan untado con dulce, se sentó unos minutos para esperar a su chofer que llegara con el auto como todos los días que iba a su trabajo. Ya dando su último bocado, se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir de la casa. El auto estacionaba en la puerta y vio al chofer que bajaba. Cerró la puerta de su casa y se apuró en subir al auto, pues había mucho viento. Sentada atrás, contemplaba el paisaje a través de la ventana como solía hacerlo desde pequeña. La rubia, sin decir nada solo pensaba en Trunks, como estaría?, esa pregunta incomodaba y molestaba en su conciencia. Aun seguía con las palabras de la señora Milk resonando en su cabeza, tenia la sensación de que esta batalla iba a ser muy diferente, cosa que ya lo era, pero aun así extrañaría el calor de el junto a su cuerpo, los besos apasionadas que siempre le daba, esa sonrisa que la hacia sonrojar, esa mirada que la cautivaba. Sentía como su corazón se estrujaba a cada segundo, que el tiempo parecía correr lentamente, pero fue entonces cuando sintió una fuerte vibración en el bolsillo derecho de su abrigo, buscando su teléfono móvil se dio cuenta que alguien la estaba llamando.

-Hable? -atendió seria -Ah Uub. Sí… no te preocupes, estoy llegando. No en la calle 99. Como?. Que yo que?. Sabes muy bien que no… Bueno. Entonces hablamos luego. Si. Claro. Chau.

La rubia cortó y notó que el chofer miraba con curiosidad por el retrovisor, no dudo en guardar su teléfono móvil en su bolsillo para luego volver su mirada a la ventana. Ya fuera del auto, esperó a que éste arrancara, para continuar sus camino, pero fue detenida bruscamente por alguien que tomaba su brazo, y volteando con el ceño fruncido buscó soltarse de las manos de aquel hombre.

-Por que te nombraste presidenta sola? -pregunto el tesorero enfadado.

-Presidenta Yo? -dijo Marron con los ojos abiertos-. Mira yo en ningún momento me nombre presidenta, solo se que por el momento soy secretaria.

-Solo por ser esposa del jefe no te da derecho a nombrarte presidenta como si nada -le dijo Reiko aun mas enojado. Marrom solo lo miró con ojos abiertos y esperó que se alejara sorprendida por lo que había oído y por la mirada desafiante de Reiko. No dudó en entrar lo antes posible a la empresa para evitar que este le dijera otra cosa sin sentido. No pasaron 10 minutos cuando sus manos se llenaron de archivos y formularios nuevamente. Que habría arreglado Uub en su ausencia? Tenia que hablar con él, además le había dicho algo por teléfono, pero no imaginó lo pronto que ocuparía el cargo. Divisó desde lejos la operadora pero… no había nadie, así que se dirigió hacia su oficina. La pila de papeles le evitaba ver por dónde caminaba, de repente sintió que se estrellaba con alguien y de repente… las hojas estaban en el suelo; se agachó para juntar los papeles sin prestar atención a la persona con quien había chocado, que permanecía allí, de pie sin intenciones de ayudar.

-Pero que no te fijas por donde caminas!-dijo la rubia pero luego callo al ver el rostro de Pan que la miraba con ojos abiertos. Pan solo puedo ver como la rubia había bajado la mirada y se había agachado para recoger los papeles del suelo. Sintiéndose un poco avergonzada la pelinegro solo levanto la hoja que se encontraba a la izquierda de sus pies para luego depositarlo en las manos de la rubia, sin esperar que la rubia hablara paso por un costado de ella dejando a Marron con una vena hinchada. Sin decir nada más solo comenzó a dirigirse hacia su oficina para luego encontrarse con Uub y arreglar los tantos. Ya sentada en el escritorio solo espero a que la puerta se abriera sine embargo ya habían pasado más de diez minutos y el chico no venia. Cuando por fin escucha el ruido de la puerta se levanto velozmente pero un segundo ruido la detuvo: el sonido de su celular. Parada entre el escritorio y la puerta no sabia a quien atender pero solo decidió contestar el celular que cada vez sonaba mas fuerte. Acercándose nuevamente al escritorio tomo el celular entre sus manos para contestarlo.

-Hola!-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro-como estas?. Bien. Que vienes?. Claro que te espero. No. Tu hermano?. Emmm… Y si después te llamo?. No, no paso nada grave. Bueno quedamos así. Entonces a las 7:00. No puede ser a las 8:00. No, es que a esa hora supuestamente tengo una reunión de suma importancia. Ocupada?. Bueno entonces mas tarde. Bueno yo te llamo, besos- La rubia corto y sin importar en donde dejar el celular lo dejo en la punta del escritorio, pero al moverse torpemente lo tiro al suelo. Abrió la puerta, pero solo pudo ver al viejo portero que limpiaba los pisos y le sonreía. Con sus manos en la cadera dio un suspiro y volviendo a cerrar torpemente la puerta notó una pequeña nota en el escritorio. Acercándose al escritorio agarro la pequeña nota que estaba escrita en lapicera de color azul.

-En la cafetería de la calle Maseko a las 9:00. Uub-Una vez que termino de leer la nota la deposito en el lugar en donde la había encontrado. Ahora tenia que empezar a firmar archivos si es que quería ir a esa hora a la cafetería. Buscando la lapicera entre los papeles encontró una en el cajón derecho de su escritorio lo curioso fue que encontró una foto, esa foto se le había entregado Bra cuando apenas la peliazul tenia 15 años. La foto era vieja, se notaba por los bordes doblados de la imagen y un poco despintada en la parte superior izquierda. Sonrió al verla pues la foto contenía una pequeña imagen cuando Trunks era una criatura de 7 años y Goten 6 años, se veían graciosos los dos vestidos de ratones, pues ese dia habían echo una obra escolar en el colegio. Recordaba que cuando la vio fue un dia que había ido a pasar las fiestas de año nuevo en la mansión Brienf. Ella andaba con Bra para todos lados cuando fue entonces que la señora Bulma había sacado de un cajón unas fotos y entre estas estaba esta que ella tenia ahora. Bra había arrebatado la imagen de las manos de su madre para luego reírse a carcajadas en el suelo. Ella también se rió al verla por primera vez y fue entonces cuando Trunks se acerca… ya con una edad de 18 años y se da conque la foto la tenía su hermana. Algo molesto se la había sacado de la mano mientras que Bra solo reía y lo cargaba por la ridícula imagen Pero este al notar que la rubia también se hallaba allí sonrojo un poco mientras que volteaba para su izquierda. Luego regaño a su madre por haber sacado la foto, según el ella era la culpable de la ridiculez que había echo y también por que ahora Bra lo amenazaba con decirles a sus novias si no le compraba una vez por semana golosinas o que la llevara al parque. Y así fue Trunks tubo que ir una vez por semana al parque si es que quería evitar que la pequeña mocosa que tenia como hermana lo hiciera quedar en ridículo al frente de las lindas novias que tuvo. Lo seguro era que cuando Marron fue la novia de Trunks, Bra, le había entregado la foto entre risas y lo que aun no sabe Trunks es que en estos momentos la que tiene la foto es su esposa, pues estaba convencido que esa foto había desaparecido de su vista. Guardo la foto sin antes reír por segunda vez. Ya sin más demoras comenzó a firmar y completar los archivos. Ya habían pasado tres o un poco mas desde que la rubia había comenzado y en estos instantes terminaba, lo seguro era que ya muy pronto tenia que ir a la oficina de Azela para archivar. Cerrando la puerta de la oficina se dirigió a la oficina de Azela lo inesperado era que había una mujer de cabellos negros parada en el pasillo mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, Marron sin detenerse solo paso por al frente de la mujer supuestamente no se podía fumar en la empresa pero ahora no tenia tiempo para regaños. Sin mirarla solo siguió con la vista al frente. La mujer con los ojos cubiertos con una par de anteojos negros de sol siguió con la mirada a Marron que había doblado para la derecha. Solo miro para su otro costado y se saco el cigarrillo de sus labios para luego tirarlo a la basura. Caminando mientras que miraba para atrás de vez en cuando con las manos en sus bolsillos camino hacia la oficina de la rubia. Cuando apenas toco el picaporte de la puerta sintió una voz de alguien adulto por detrás.

-No esta permitido entrar en la oficina de la secretaria- dijo el anciano que era portero en la empresa, pues en esos momentos se dirigía a la cafetería pero de pura casualidad había divisado a la mujer que estaba a punto de entrar a la oficina. La mujer dio media vuelta y mordiéndose los labios solo se acerco al portero quien tenia entre sus manos el trapeador. La mujer se alzo de hombros.

-Venia a hablar con la secretaria-dijo la chica seria mientras que miraba mas allá del anciano, pues veía a Marron que venia con un par de archivos entre sus manos y caminaba hacia ellos. La mujer solo retrocedió unos paso atrás mientras que veía que Marron se había acercado al portero y este le contaba lo sucedido, le sorprendió al ver que la rubia había levantado su mirada hacia ella y le hacia. una seña de que pase hacia su oficina. La mujer solo asintió con la cabeza y paso hacia su oficina. Una extensa oficina con varios papeles en el escritorio solo le sorprendió encontrar la nota que había leído la rubia unas horas atrás, arrugo la nota y la guardo en la chaqueta pero luego volteo velozmente cuando sintió como se cerraba la puerta. Siguió con la mirada a Marron, pus la rubia se sentaba en el escritorio y le decía que se siente frente suyo. La mujer solo asintió con la cabeza para luego sentarse junto a la rubia.

-Que necesitas?-pregunto la rubia mientras acomodaba los archivos en los cajones. La mujer solo miro para todos lados cuando encontró un papel que decía "abogado" ahí nomás levanto la mirada.

-Solo venia a pedirle trabajo para a-abogada-dijo la mujer esperando que Marron levantara la vista.

-Abogada?-Pregunto la rubia pensativa- este es un tema que tenes que hablarlo con el presidente no conmigo.

-Presidente?-pregunto la mujer con ojos abiertos claro que no se notaba pues los anteojos negros le cubrían-y se encuentra el presidente?

-Mire, venga mañana a esta hora y veremos que hacemos-dijo la rubia mientras juntaba ambas manos-mañana la espero. La mujer solo se mordió los labios y asintió con la cabeza para luego salir por la puerta. Marron miro su reloj faltaría escasos minutos para la hora del almuerzo, y sin dudarlo salio nuevamente de la oficina. Después de un dia de labor se tuvo que quedar hasta muy tarde pues siempre solía quedarse hasta las 4:00p.m pero hoy tenía que quedarse hasta tarde. Ya eran las 5:30 y faltaban escasos minutos para la reunión en el piso 15, esta vez para arreglar asuntos desde hace un montón que habían quedado pendientes. La reunión fue larga… si, pero lo bueno era que se había sacado un peso de encima. La reunión termino a las 8:30p.m así que muy pronto tenia que irse a la cafetería. Cerrando la puerta de la oficina solo vio como el portero limpiaba los pisos mientras que el cafetero solo llevaba las últimas tazas vacías de café. La rubia salió de la empresa, hacia bastante frió afuera, solo agradeció que la cafetería "RIQUICIMOS" quedaba muy cerca de la empresa. Caminando por las calle veía la ciudad repleta de luces que adornaba los carteles haciendo que se resaltaran mas en la zona. En la esquina se detuvo unos minutos a esperar que el auto que provenía de la izquierda pasara así ella poder cruzar, el sol ya se ocultaba en la zona, y lo seguro era que pronto iva a nevar… Entro en la cafetería, una cafetería que siempre estaba repleta de personas, pues era muy famosa en la ciudad por los riquísimos pasteles de chocolate y limón. Con la mirada perdida entre las personas diviso a Uub sentado en una mesa que se encontraba en la esquina de la cafetería. La rubia vio como este le levantaba la mano y le sonreía. Entre empujones y pisotones paso entre la gente para luego hallarse sentada frente a Uub en la mesa pues el chico le sonreía mientras que ella en un instante había fruncido el ceño.

-No me dijiste que tan pronto iva a ser la presidenta-le dijo entre gritos pues la gente hablaba mucho en el lugar.

-Yo te advertí-le dijo el chico-además tu tendrías que saber que si el presidente y la vicepresidenta no se encuentran vas tu a la cabeza.

-Lo decidiste tu? o votaron en mi ausencia-grito la chica mientras que Uub solo le sonreía.

-Marron, sabes muy bien que aquí los únicos que manejan la empresa son Trunks, Goten, Bra, Tu, Keiro Yo y Azela al ser asistente esta incluida en el grupo-le dijo el chico mientras que contaba con sus dedos- están ausentes Trunks, Goten y Bra y quedamos nosotros, vamos a ir al voto y azela votara para que seas la presidenta al igual que yo, Keiro seguro se vota solo y no se tu pero ya vamos dos por ti. Marron solo se abalanzo hacia atrás, que haría! Sabía que autoridad no tenía.

-Después tu veras como seguirán los cargos hasta que alguno de ellos regrese-dijo Uub que luego dio media vuelta y llamo al mesero que se encontraba cerca de allí- quieres un café?. Marron asintió con la cabeza.

-Por que no eres tu el presidente?-dijo la rubia seria-es fácil venir y decirme que el destino de la empresa esta en mis manos. El chico rió.

-Sabes bien que soy vergonzoso-le dijo que luego volteo para ver al mesero-Dos tazas de café y…

-Una porción de torta de chocolate-agrego la rubia que luego vio como Uub volteaba para verla con una ceja levantada- que, quiero algo con chocolate. El mesero luego se retiro de la mesa dejando a Uub y a Marron sentados en la mesa.

-Si que las embarazadas tienen sus antojos-comento Uub-pobres maridos…

-Ya vas a ver cuando tengas una esposa y te diga que quiere comer comida italiana-le dijo la rubia algo ofendida por el comentario pero solo Uub soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Eso nunca va a pasar-dijo el chico aceptando la taza de café y alcanzando la torta de chocolate a Marron quien acepto gustosa. Platicaron de cosas de la vida como siempre solían hacer. Sin darse cuenta del tiempo que había pasado ya eran las 10:31p.m y la rubia ya se quería ir a su casa, claro que fue acompañada por Uub. Una vez en la casa solo se saco los zapatos con tacones altos y se tiro en el sillón. Lo curioso era que ahora tenia ganas de comer comida china pero no era el momento por que cuando va a ver que hay en la heladera suena su teléfono celular, vagamente atendió en celular.

-Bra! sabias que eras tu-dijo la rubia.

**/**/**

-Trunks cuidado!-grito Goten desde una gran distancia del chico de cabellos lilas. Trunks volteo y con su brazo derecho detuvo el golpe de un hombre que venia a atacarlo por detrás. Velozmente corrió hacia Goten quedando espalda con espalda para cubrirse entre los dos. Entre esquivaciones de espadas Goten se cae a un costado quedando en el suelo, cuando de repente viene un hombre de cabellos largos y blancos a atacarlo pero fue detenido por Trunks quien se había detenido delante de su amigo. Con la mano derecha formo una bola de energía para luego lanzarle a la cara a su oponente. Mientras Trunks esquivaba golpes, Goten trataba de levantarse. Por suerte este par de jóvenes no estaba solo pues habían unos guerreros más que vivían en esa dimensión y fueron ellos quienes convocaron a Trunks. De suerte Goten pudo esquivar un golpe de un muchacho con rizos dorados. Trunks saco su espada y corriendo hacia el hombre que tuviera al frente sintió como alguien lo detenía por detrás, volteando velozmente solo pudo ver como otra espada se acercaba a su rostro y agilizadamente lo bloqueo con su propia espada, entre ese choque de espadas vio al hombre, Un hombre que tenia su rostro cubierto por una mascara de color gris y rasgos plateados lo único que pudo notar fueron los ojos verdes rasgados del hombre que reía. Ahí nomás lanzo una bola de energía hacia el enemigo pero este a una velocidad impresionante lo esquivo quedando muy cerca del chico de cabellos violetas que tomaba posición de defensa. Pero su oponente desapareció de la nada, buscándolo con la mirada solo veía a miles de guerreros luchando contra el enemigo, un escenario sumamente feo.

Por segunda vez sintió como alguien lo agarraba por detrás pero al darse vuelta vio que era Goten que le hacia unas señas con la cabeza, Trunks asintió y los dos juntos corrieron hacia el centro en donde concurría la batalla.

-Trunks!-dijo Tesenko un hombre de cabellos largos blancos y ojos grises, líder de la tropa de guerreros que en este preciso momento luchaban-nos quedamos sin hombres será mejor que nos retiremos.

Trunks con la voz agitada asintió y seguido por Goten escucho un grito que provenía por detrás, volteando agilizadamente, noto a Goten que se agarraba del brazo izquierdo, acercándose rápidamente aparto la mano de Goten del brazo, noto una herida profunda, ahí nomás mientras Goten se sostenía con dolor el brazo vio al mismo hombre enmascarado que se reía por detrás y que luego volteo para levantar la mano, al levantarla, todos sus discípulos se detuvieron, el enmascarado ordeno la retirada, pero esto no se terminaba aquí, para nada en el mundo. El descampado quedo descubierto, solo unas cuantas manchas de sangre y gente sumamente herida que necesitaba ayuda urgentemente. Goten se decaía, y cayendo entre los brazos de Trunks cerro los ojos, mucha perdida de sangre había tenido, Trunks tratando de traerlo a la realidad se sorprendió por la herida y enseguida todos se retiraron hacia sus respectivas carpas. Horas habían pasado desde que Goten seguía recostado y no despertaba. El de cabellos violetas solo quedaba sentado junto al fuego mientras levantaba la vista a las alturas, de suerte había podido sobrevivir, seguro que la próxima batalla iva a ser mas difícil de lo que esperaba. Poniendo sus manos al fuego sintió como Tesenko se acercaba a donde el de cabellos lilas se encontraba .

-Goten despertó-dijo Tesenko- y hemos perdido mucha gente en la dura batalla, me sorprendes por la manera en la que peleas, esta muy clarito que tu eres descendiente de la familia de los saiyayines de clase alta. Trunks solo levanto la vista.

-Esto aun no termina… cierto?-pregunto trunks con muy pocas esperanzas de sobrevivir

-No-le aseguró Tesenko-aun no termina, y se nota que te has acostumbrado al ambiente.

-Es difícil, te lo aseguro-le dijo Trunks.

-Si, solo un poco de tiempo y te acostumbraras ya vas a ver-le dijo el peliblanco-ahora dime tienes familia?

-Si-dijo Trunks que volvió su mirada al fuego-una esposa y un niño que pronto nacerá.

-Niño?-pregunto Tesenko-así que vas a ser padre, y… tu esposa como tomo esta situación.

-Emmm, bien-dijo Trunks mientras que de su bolsillo sacaba el anillo rosado- esto le pertenece a ella-agrego mientras que contemplaba el anillo con ternura, que estaría haciendo ella ahora?. La extrañaba, era cuando mas la necesitaba. Fue entonces cuando vio como Tesenko se alejaba, dejándolo solo con el anillo entre sus manos. Como estaría ella?

-Te amo, Marron-dijo entre un susurro mientras apretaba con fuerza el anillo de plástico.

**/**/**

Tres meses después…

Sentada no dejaba de respirar continuamente, con la mano se abanicaba, tenia calor y se escuchaba su respiraron muy agitada. Las manos le temblaban al igual que sus piernas, Estaba ansiosa? O… simplemente tenia miedo?. Solo la calmo al sentir la mano sobreproctetora de su tío en su hombro, lentamente volteo para ver como el le sonreía con cariño, el le daba fuerzas para todo y hoy era cuando mas lo necesitaba. Volviendo su mirada al frente abrió mas los ojos, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba a cada segundo que pasaba.

-Marron?-dijo una voz que provenía de una distancia no muy lejos, la rubia volteo velozmente para luego encontrarse con una personita que quería mucho-te traje agua…quieres?. Marron asintió con la cabeza y temblorosamente agarro la botella de agua para después beber un poco de ella.

-Gracias Bra-dijo la rubia dejando la botella de agua a un costado de la banca mientras que sentía como su amiga le masajeaba la espalda con cariño.

-Tranquila-le dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro-tenes que tranquilizarte sino peor es.

-No puedo-dijo la rubia respirando a fondo-gracias por estar aquí…

-No linda-le dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa aun mas grande-no podía dejarte sola sin mi hermano.

La rubia asintió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que se masajeaba las manos desesperadamente. "Trunks, mi amor, por que no estas aquí? Te necesito…te necesito" la rubia se dijo a si misma y sin poder evitar mas dejo caer una desadvertida lagrima que recorría su rostro. La peliazul le brindo un abrazo mientras que Marron solo seguía con sus pensamientos. Juunanagou solo se retiro de la sala según el creía que eso era problemas de mujeres así que decidió no meterse. La peliazul masajeaba la espalda de la rubia que aun seguía desahogándose. El tiempo pasaba rápido y inesperadamente sintió como una puerta se habría, y fue entonces cuando una mujer se acerco al par de mujeres que se encontraba en la sala de espera.

-Señorita Jinzo?-dijo la mujer, Marron al escuchar su apellido solo dio un pequeño salto, y mientras se incorporaba se secaba la ultima lagrima que había caído. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Su turno-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. Marron se levanto y fue guiada por la enfermera.

Dos horas después….

La peliazul caminaba de un lado a otro, mirando su reloj de vez en cuando. Con una mano en la cabeza pasaba al frente de Juunanagou que solo estaba sentado en la banca de brazos cruzados. La peliazul ya se había cansado de esperar, estaba perdiendo la paciencia se acerco a un enfermero que pasaba al frente de ellos.

-Buenas tardes, discúlpeme pero…-dijo la peliazul mientras caminaba junto al enfermero que no se detenía-sabe algo de una mujer embarazada que tuvo su niño? Una mujer rubia de una estatura casi como la mía pero un poco mas alta que yo. El enfermero seriamente se negó con la cabeza dejando a Bra molesta Enseguida paso una segunda enfermera y Bra se acerco a hacer la misma pregunta que ya le había echo a ya varios enfermeros y hasta personas que no eran del personal que habían pasado por ese pasillo.

-Sabes que nadie sabe nada de Marron, deja de andar preguntando a todo el mundo- le dijo Juunanagou cuando veía que la peliazul se acercaba- solo hay que esperar hasta que llegue el momento.

-Esta muy tranquilo usted-le dijo Bra con el ceño fruncido que luego recibió una mala mirada de Juunanagou. La peliazul se sentó a un lado de Juunanagou y de brazos cruzados solo dio un suspiro. Pero Juunanagou rompo el silencio.

-De seguro tu hermano no le debe preocupar nada de lo que mi sobrina esta pasando ahora-dijo sin mirar a Bra quien frunciendo el ceño se paro para quedar frente a Juunanagou.

-Mire señor, mi hermano no es ningún tonto-le dijo la peliazul mientras que veía como Juunanagou la miraba de mal manera por segunda vez- Es buena persona.

-Si es buena persona por que dejo a mi sobrina con un niño?-le pregunto Juunanagou

-Por que se fue a una batalla, usted que esperaba?-le dijo Bra con las manos en su cintura.

-Por que no la rechazo y listo-dijo Juunanagou perdiendo la paciencia.

-Por que lo hacia por el bien de todos-le dijo Bra, Juunanagou solo volteo hacia la izquierda-si el no iva el rival iva a venir aquí y usted quiere ese futuro para su sobrina y mi sobrino?. Juunanagou no quería seguir hablando estaba convencido en que Trunks era un degenerado y nada lo hacia cambiar de opinión. La peliazul se sentó por décima vez, pero esta vez a unas tres sillas alejada de Juunanagou. Para sorpresa de los dos vieron llegar a Uub con una porción de torta en la mano, el chico venia sonriendo.

-Donde esta la madre?-pregunto el moreno mientras que veía como Bra no le sacaba la mirada de Juunanagou-paso algo que yo no sepa?

-Nada de suma importancia-dijo la peliazul que luego volteo hacia el chico, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro-es chocolate?

-No me digas que estas embarazada-dijo Uub con los ojos abiertos mientras que Bra solo lo miraba sorprendida.

-Pero como se te ocurre una cosa como esa-dijo Bra sin poder creer las palabras que habían salido por la boca del chico, Uub se alzo de hombros y solo se sentó a un lado de Bra.

-No lo decía en serio-dijo el moreno pues Bra solo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido- y… serás la presidenta? Sabes que el cargo lo tomo Marron no?

-si, lo sé- dijo la peliazul-pero no creo que este sea un tema que hay que tratar ahora…- Uub solo atino a asentir con la cabeza. Juunanagou miro su reloj pulsera para verificar la hora y luego se volvió a cruzar de brazos, Bra había encontrado una revista así que se entretuvo un gran rato, y Uub solo miraba a quien pasaba…

-Señores la señorita Jinzo esta en la habitación 587-dijo una enfermera que luego se retiró del pasillo. Bra se paro de un salto y sin dudarlo salio corriendo dejando a los dos hombres que se levantaban tranquilamente, la peliazul iva con una sonrisa en su rostro, su sobrino al fin había nacido!. Llevándose por delante a cualquiera solo tenía su mirada fijada al frente. No tardo en llegar al piso 14 para su mala suerte la hora de visita había terminado y fue detenida por uno que cuidaba ese piso.

-Déjame pasar… acaso no te sentiste feliz cuando iva a nacer tu sobrino? –dijo Bra que solo quería zafarse de los brazos del hombre.

-No, mi hermana no tiene hijos y menos yo-le dijo el hombre con una voz extremadamente dulce, Bra levanto la mirada para luego ver como este le sonreía, el chico era de cabellos ondulados y negros, sus ojos eran grises y por su rostro le caía un mechón ondulado que hacia que a su rostro le diera mas belleza.. Bra solo dio un suspiro y se aparto del hombre y se quedo mirando hacia un costado.

-Discúlpeme mi atrevimiento pero…-dijo el hombre señalando un cartel-tendrá que esperar al dia siguiente para visitar a… su hermana?

-No, es mi cuñada- dijo Bra que luego noto como el hombre sonreía aun mas. Inesperadamente el hombre se acerco a Bra.

-Permítame presentarme-dijo seductoramente- mi nombre es Hirato- Bra solo abrió mas los ojos, fue entonces cuando una voz femenina se escucho al fondo del pasillo. Bra volteo hacia su derecha y frunció el ceño un poco, a esa mujer la conocía…. Era la nueva abogada de la empresa, pues Marron la había contratado y desde entonces la mujer había ocupado el lugar de Goten, su nombre are Zarekt.

-Que rayos haces Hirato….?-pregunto la mujer molesta del otro lado-tendrías que estar afuera en este instante. Hirato volteo vagamente hacia su hermana quien lo miraba enfadada enseguida se aparto de Bra y se alejo del lugar sin decir ninguna palabra, Bra solo quedo allí parada por un momento hasta que luego se mentalizo en que ahora era su oportunidad para pasar a las habitaciones. Cuidadosamente cerro la puerta que separaba el pasillo de las habitaciones y girando hacia atrás solo caminaba cuidadosamente, por suerte no había ni un enfermero allí. Busco la habitación 587 y con el corazón alterado abrió la puerta, su sonrisa se amplio al ver que la rubia dormía tranquila, acercándose aun mas le aparto los cabellos dorados del la cara, pero al apartar el mechón que le caía por su mejilla, la rubia sonrió débilmente y tomando la mano de Bra dio un suspiro.

-Viste linda? Ya termino todo…-dijo la peliazul alegre por ver a su amiga sana, pues estaba ya harta de la preocupación que sentía hace unas horas atrás y eso no le gustaba pero Marron solo dejo caer una lagrima inesperadamente.

-Marron… de seguro mi hermano estaría contento con la noticia-le dijo la peliazul que notaba la tristeza de la rubia-linda se supone que este es el dia mas lindo de tu vida, no el mas triste. Marron solo miro hacia su derecha.

**/**/**

-No tienes que bajar la guardia…-dijo Trunks agarrando el brazo de Goten mientras que con la otra mano lo golpeaba en el estomago.

-lo se- le dijo Goten mientras masajeaba su estomago-pegas duro…

Trunks sonrió y acercándose a su amigo le alcanzo una botella de agua fría, los dos se sentaron a un lado de su tienda de campar aislada del grupo de guerreros que dormían cómodamente en la calurosa noche. Cansados? si estaban, pues después de tres horas de entrenamiento estaban débiles. La noche se acercaba y el calor no se terminaba. Goten con una mano por detrás del cuello se estiraba mientras sonreía. Acercándose a Trunks le dio una palmada por la espalda, la felicidad del muchacho era inmensa, y sentándose a un lado del chico de cabellos violetas lo miraba sonriente mientras que Trunks se vendaba una de sus piernas. Goten se sentó a un lado de Trunks y le dejo a un lado la botella de agua que por cierto no había bebido. El chico de cabellos negros le dio una segunda palmada a Trunks haciendo que este lo mirara incrédulo.

-Que pasa Goten?-pregunto Trunks que había dejado la venda a su derecha mientras que Goten le sonreía dulcemente.

-Tu hijo debe de estar dando sus primeros pasos-le dijo el pelinegro mientras bajaba su mirada, Trunks solo sonrió-y debe estar soplando las velitas de su cumpleaños…no lo crees?

-Si-dijo Trunks entre un suspiro mientras sonreía el también

-Marron debe de estar festejando el cumpleaños de tu niño, junto a tu hermana- dijo Goten quien masajeaba sus manos mientras notaba como la sonrisa de trunks crecía a cada segundo.

-Y… tu como la sabes?-preguntó Trunks.

-Lo se Trunks por que lo he vivido-le contestó Goten. Trunks quedo pensativo mientras que Goten solo sonreía.

**/**/**

-señorita Jinzo me encantaría hablar con usted- dijo la maestra jardinera mientras dejaba su listado en el escritorio- señores con esto finalizamos la reunión….

Marron se levanto del asiento y acercándose a la maestra veía como los demás padres se levantaban de sus asientos para luego retirarse por la puerta del salón. Después de unos minutos entro un niñito a los saltos, sus ojos eran azules y su cabellos rubios, sonriente se acerco a Marron a las corridas, Marron, al verlo sonrió e inclinándose extendió sus brazos para luego sentir como el chiquito le brindaba un abrazo. La rubia acaricio el cabello del niño haciendo que este soltara una risita dulce. Tomándolo de la mano lo acerco a una pequeña silla que se encontraba allí y sentándolo lo abrigo como para salir afuera con el frió que había en estos momentos.

-ya nos vamos?-pregunto el niño mientras veía como Marron le colocaba una bufanda azul marino. Marron sonrió y dándole un beso el chico sonrió.

-Mami… puedo ir a jugar un rato con Tako?- preguntó el niño con una sonrisa inmensa como siempre, Marron asintió con la cabeza y el niño salio corriendo nuevamente. Tomo asiento y espero a que la maestra jardinera dijera algo sin sacar la mirada de la puerta, pues verificaba que su hijo no cometiera alguna travesura como suele hacer. Pero volvió su mirada a la maestra quien había cerrado un libro.

-Es impresionante la manera en la que habla el niño de su padre…- Marron abrió mas los ojos mientras sonreía a la vez- no para nunca de hablar de el, de seguro debe ser un gran padre…

-El no se encuentra con nosotros en estos momentos-dijo la rubia.

-No?, pues de la forma que me habla da a entender de que el niño pasa mucho tiempo con su padre-dijo la maestra que buscaba su cartera con la mirada.

-No-contesto la rubia con un suspiro.

-De seguro usted debe hablarle mucho de el, y debo admitir que el niño es muy dulce y tranquilo- le dijo la maestra- Trek es un niño maravilloso y muy buen chico.

Marron volteo hacia su izquierda por donde su niño jugaba feliz y alegre. Saliendo del salón Trek sonrió y corrió nuevamente hacia su madre quien lo miraba contenta.

-Ahora si nos vamos?-pregunto el chiquito que agarraba la mano de Marron.

-Si ya nos tenemos que ir-le contesto Marron-tu tía nos espera en la cafetería, tenes hambre?

-Sip-dijo mientras dio un salto-quiero chocolatada.

Marron volvió a sonreír y saliendo del jardín de niños diviso a una peliazul que se encontraba en la esquina mirando para todos lados, solo pudo escuchar el grito de su hijo que llamaba a Bra a los gritos entre saltos. Bra al escuchar la voz de su sobrino volteo hacia su derecha para luego ver como su cuñada y su sobrino se acercaban, apresuradamente se acerco a Marron y le dio un abrazo luego, se acerco a su sobrino quien le extendía ambos brazos y le sonreía.

-La criatura mas bonita-decía Bra mientras veía como Trek le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-y Bra… como te fue hoy?-pregunto Marron viendo como Bra se volvía a incorporar.

-Como siempre… el mismo regaño de la directora-decía Bra entre un suspiro-ya no se que hacer Marron, me canse de que estén encima mío.

-Esa es la vida de una profesora…-le dijo Marron mientras veía como Trek saltaba y jalaba su brazo- que pasa?

-Ma vamos ya… tengo, tengo hambre-decía el niño mientras veía como su rubia madre le sonreía.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar entre las calles, iluminadas por luces.

**/**/**

-DONDE RAYOS ESTA KARUR!- grito un hombre de estatura baja y cabellos blancos que estaba parado en la parte superior de una roca, sintiendo como alguien se aproximaba volteo velozmente para ver como un hombre con la cara cubierta con una mascara se arrodillaba a pocos metros de distancia-donde estabas?

-Afilando mi espada señor…-dijo este sin levantar la vista hacia su amo-mande…

-Ya puedes proseguir y tu lo sabes muy bien- dijo el hombre mientras veía como Karur se paraba lentamente para asentir con la cabeza- ve…

-Si señor-dijo volteando hacia atrás seguido por un par de guerreros. Caminando entre pasillo por pasillo, miro a su acompañante que venia por detrás callado.

-Llama a Loruko y a Notaru-dijo Karur mientras veía como su acompañante se quedaba en pleno pasillo. Secándose con la mano izquierda su rostro diviso la espada a un lado de una roca, agarrando la espada hizo unas pequeñas maniobras para luego salir preparado en busca de sus oponentes. Confiado? Si estaba, pues en una oportunidad había podido herirle un Brazo a Goten y estaba seguro que hora lo volvería a hacer. Sin mas pensar y decir se mentalizo de que no le podía fallar a su amo y mucho menos ahora, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que el destino le preparaba y era cumplir las ordenes de su señor.

-Karur … ya esta todo listo y localizamos a la tropa de Tesenko muy cerca de aquí-dijo Guriats fiel servidor de Karur- llegaremos en un instante.

-Perfecto-dijo mientras se tomaba de ambas manos y sin decir mas camino velozmente hacia el desierto en donde se encontraba Trunks junto a Goten.

…

-Ya hemos aguantado mucho Goten…-decía Trunks entre suspiros mientras se quedaba sin aliento- No, no creo poder continuar.

Goten dejo su remera mojada por transpiración para acercarse a su amigo que se encontraba sentado a un costado de el.

-Trunks, a veces dices cosas sin sentido-dijo Goten-ya vas a ver que vamos a salir de esta, siempre salimos de todas las que nos mandamos…

-Si Goten, pero creo que esto es muy diferente a las travesuras que sabia hacer desde niños-dijo Trunks con hilo de voz- sabes muy bien que no podíamos resistir aquí y mucho menos si no es nuestro ambiente, también saber que hemos perdido a muchos guerreros en las batallas y solo contamos con 20 o 15.

-Me sorprendes…-dijo Goten sentándose a un lado de Trunks-tienes que tener fe en ti… que, que hay de Marron, y de tu hijo Trunks… Los vas a dejar solos? Sabes que eso no se lo merece Marron y menos tu.

-Goten, Marron es fuerte, sabe cuidarse sola y tu lo sabes muy bien, también sabe criar a un niño-dijo Trunks mientras masajeaba su cabeza.

-Trunks-dijo Goten con los ojos abiertos- Acaso quieres que Marron termine como mi Madre? Sola, sin nadie?

-No

-Y… entonces-dijo Goten sin poder creerlo – piensa en tu hijo, TU HIJO

-Pero, tu te criaste sin un padre no es así?-pregunto Trunks volteando hacia su amigo-no es así?

-Trunks… No cometas el mismo error que mi padre por favor-dijo Goten-La razón par la cual vine no fue por que eres mi amigo Trunks, vine por tu hijo.

-Por mi hijo?-pregunto Trunks abriendo los ojos aun mas.

-Si-contesto Goten-por tu hijo, no quiero que ese niño viva la misma vida que yo, no quiero. Yo no tuve en toda mi vida un padre al lado para criarme. Y me arrepiento de ser un saiayin.

-Pero Goten tuviste un padre… si o no?-le pregunto Trunks

-El nunca me reconoció como su hijo-dijo el de cabellos negros- nunca lo hizo, solo me a entrenado, pero su hijo es Gohan, yo solo soy un integrante de la familia. Yo no quiero que viva eso tu hijo.

-Viviste con Goku-le dijo Trunks

-Si pero el no me trata como Gohan, por que crees que a Pan se la llevaba a todos lados, por que es hija de SU HIJO, a mi solo me deja de lado, Trunks-dijo Goten que luego llevo su mirada al fuego- Mi padre nunca fue Goku, mi padre es Gohan. Trunks solo devolvió su mirada al suelo.

-Trunks necesitamos de su ayuda para explorar la zona seria de mucha molestia?-pregunto un hombre que se encontraba agitado ya que había venido corriendo.

-No Moraku, ahora vamos- dijo Trunks mientras se levantaba sigilosamente con la mirada puesta en Goten quien había lanzado una piedra al fuego. Se metieron en un sendero descampado, Goten con la mirada en el suelo caminaba a un lado de Trunks quien se aseguraba de que nadie los estuviera espiando. Con una mano le dio una palmada a Goten haciendo que este sonriera y levantara su vista al cielo. El sol tenia un gran resplandor a su alrededor haciendo que los pocos guerreros que caminaban por el sendero no pudieran divisar con claridad la zona calurosa llena de piedras y arena seca. Inesperadamente cayo una flecha muy cerca del pie de Goten haciendo que este se alterada un poco y tomara posición de defensa.

-Emboscada!-grito un hombre que luego fue atacado por una flecha que atravesaba su espalda. Trunks tomo su espada, era inútil, no contaban con suficientes refuerzos y temía que no pudiera sobrevivir esta batalla. Sin más pensar se atrevió a correr a donde su Ki lo llevaba, pues el sol impedía que pudieran ver el camino y en donde se encontraba el oponente. Solo sintió como Karur lo llevaba hacia atrás. Pues ya haban luchado y se conocían perfectamente, el modo en que luchaba las estrategias, el ki. Sintió como lo estrechaban contra una roca, paresia sentir como pequeñas piedras se le clavaban en la espalda. Solo trataba de sentir con el ki a Goten, lo sentía aproximarse de apoco a la zona y haciendo una pequeña maniobra revoleo la espada para tratar de ver si Karur se encontraba allí. Inesperadamente escucho o mejor dicho sintió que alguien exponía su energía afuera, llamando a Goten de a gritos quedaron de acuerdo en bloquear esa energía poderosa que se aproximaba a ellos. Lo bloquearon… la luz del sol impedía que se pudiera ver que haya pasado entre esos choques de poderes dejando así el suspenso entre los pocos guerreros.

**Continuara…**

_Les gusto? Espero que si…_

_Bueno, me encantaría explicar la razón por mi narración rápida…pero me temo que este no es el momento para decirlo._

_Quiero aclarar que mucho no se como se manejan las empresas… por eso si ven un error me gustaría que me lo digan así poder corregirlo…desde ya muchas gracias._

_Debo admitir que me tarde demasiado para actualizar este capi…espero que entiendan que se me complico un poco en el final._

_**Agradecimientos por sus cometarios del capitulo anterior:**_

_**Adickdelta:**__ muchas gracias… tu comentario me ayudo demasiado._

_**Clau:**__ Niña! Jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, como vez ya lo actualicé…_

_**Marby:**__ Eit! Gracias marby me animaste demasiado para subir el capitulo…ah! Y Marron es la secretaria __particular y Corporativa de la empresa…gracias por ese detallito que ya lo agregare._

_**Luz**__: gracias chica..._

_**JanyDevil:**__ Gracias… yo también adoro a ese par! Por eso lo incluyo mucho en mis historias.._

_También debo agradecer a __**Orion y a Navy**__… no han dejado su comentario aquí pero me han hecho saber su opinión por otro medio…gracias chicos._

_Bueno, esto es todo…ya nos estaremos leyendo en el próximo capitulo!_

_Nos leemos!_

_Addio!_


	3. Noticia y sorpresa

_Hola! He aquí el tercer capitulo!_

_Mis opiniones las daré al ultimo si?_

_Espero que lo disfruten!_

**YAKER HUNDING**

**CAPITULO III**

"**SORPRESA Y NOTICIA"**

-Gracias Tía!- Grito fuerte desde su habitación, con una inmensa sonrisa recorrió todo el pasillo para luego llegar a donde su querida Tía lo esperaba con emoción. Abalanzándose hacia ella le dio un beso en la mejilla… Haciendo que Bra soltara una pequeña risita. Con ilusión, corrió hacia su habitación sin importarle lo que se pudiese llevar por delante, con un suspiro cerro la puerta de ese ordenadito y limpito dormitorio que horas atrás su madre lo había arreglado. Con un salto logro sentarse en la cómoda cama perfumada. Con ojos abiertos abrió el pequeño regalo que su querida Bra le había traído… Feliz, divisó un pequeño autito rojo con detallitos dorados, autito que siempre quiso… y ahora lo tenia entre sus manos! ¡Era increíble lo que le estaba sucediendo en estos momentos! Lo seguro era que mañana iría a la casa de Tako para mostrarle su nuevo juguete, y juntos, jugarían a esas carreras de autos que venían planeando desde hace semanas!. Ya imaginándose que seria el campeón de las carreras que realizaría se bajo de su cama para luego depositar el autito en el suelo, sonriente busco el control con el que podía manejar al autito y como un experto comenzó a hacer unos maravillosos trucos con el juguete. Sentado en el suelo, solo pensó en que tenía que ganarle a Tako así que se mentalizo en que tenía que practicar hasta ser el mejor. Minutos después escucho como la puerta de su habitación se abría.

-Mira Trek…- dijo su bella y rubia madre, que con cuidado se agacho para poder quedar frente a ese niño inocente que sin prestar atención solo seguía con su juguete- Me escuchas Trek?

Trek levanto la mirada por segundos, para luego mostrarle una pequeña sonrisa. Sin más decir espero ingenuo a que su madre le dijera lo que supuestamente le tenía que decir, pero no sucedió nada. Noto en la mirada de su madre un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, cosa que le dio bastante curiosidad en saber. Luego su mirada se penetro en la dulce sonrisa de su madre, sonrisa que también lo contagiaba a el. Con suspiro, no dudo en luego darle un abrazo a la rubia, que esta sorprendida también lo abrazo fuerte para luego darle un beso en la mejilla, era indudable, el niño era el clon del padre… Con apenas 8 años de edad…el niño era encantador. Con una felicidad que afectaba a cualquiera, incluso a su abuelo, Vegeta. Lo que más llamaba a la gente, era su forma de expresar las cosas. Según Bra, el era su sobrino favorito, pero el no entendía por que ese dicho si era el único sobrino que la peliazul tenia. Aun así, le gustaba acompañar a su tía de compras, pues Bra no había perdido esa costumbre de tener que salir todos los viernes a las 7:00 p.m. El llegaba de la escuela a las 6:00 p.m., y ya no le era sorprendente ver el auto lleno de bolsas con su tía que entraba y salía de la casa. La primera vez que la acompaño, lo había hecho protestando, pues ese mismo día quería ir a jugar a la casa de Tako, pero en esa tarde soleada su madre le dijo que era divertido ir de compras, aun así no le convencieron las palabras que salieron de la boca de su madre, el se negó con la cabeza, era viernes…inicio de fin de semana, pero su madre le dijo que nunca había pasado un momento a solas con su tía. Vencido, le aviso a Tako que no iría a su casa para pasar el resto del día. Con suspiro se subió al auto gris de la tía que aun no salía de la casa. Lo único que hizo, fue en lamentarse de haber entrado al auto, solo se imaginaba la divertida tarde que pasaría si no tuviese que irse con su tía. Miro por el retrovisor, saco la cabeza por la ventana, se acomodo en el asiento, miro por arriba de su hombro y por segunda vez se acomodo en su asiento, ya habían pasado 10 minutos y le parecía aburrido tener que ver quien pasaba por la calle. Volteo hacia su derecha y se puso a estirar el cinturón de seguridad, luego, lo dejo en donde estaba. Miro a su izquierda y vio por la ventanilla como su Madre y Bra platicaban divertidas mientras el sentado miraba como pasaban las moscas al frente suyo. Con un suspiro de alivio escucho como Bra ya entraba al auto, pero la satisfacción se fue cuando vio como la peliazul salio del auto dejando la puerta abierta del coche. Sin perder de vista a su tía, vio que esta luego regresaba con su cartera para dejarla junto a el. Subió por segunda vez, se miro por el retrovisor, se acomodo el cabello y luego encendió el auto, el ruido del motor era música para los oídos del niño. Bra volteo hacia el para enseñarle una sonrisa.

-Listo Trek?-pregunto esperando la respuesta del niño. Trek asintió lentamente, eso le basto a Bra para que arrancara el auto y tomara la primera ruta. Trek, solo clavo su mirada en el reloj para ver como perdía el tiempo con cada minuto que pasaba. Pero luego despertó cuando Bra había puesto algo de música anticuada para el. Ya veía como el sol se ocultaba entre el horizonte y como el viento soplaba cada vez mas fuerte. Lo único entretenido fue contar los autos azules y los rojos, aunque seria mas divertido si jugara con otra persona, y con su tía no podía, ya que esta estaba sumamente concentrada en el volante. Ya llegando a la capital, centro de los grandes comercios, Trek miraba con atención toda la gente que caminaba tranquila por la peatonal y las luces en los carteles que llamaban la atención!, era realmente grande el lugar. Su emoción fue mas grande cuando Bra estaciono el auto frente a un lujoso centro comercial y sin esperar bajo de inmediato para contemplar lo alto que era ese edificio. Fue entonces cuando sintió como Bra lo tomaba de la mano para entrar ya al gran edificio. Lo primero que hizo el niño con una gran ilusión fue en mirar atentamente los aparatos de video juegos modernos, pero a través del reflejo de la vidriera, pudo ver como Bra miraba atenta la vidriera del frente, sin dudarlo se acerco a su tía para ver que miraba con tanto asombro.

-Que me dices Trek- dijo Bra cuando sintió la presencia del niño a su lado- cual me quedaría? La remera violeta o la rosada?. Trek miro adonde su tía apuntaba con el dedo, lo seguro era de que no tenia buen gusto para escoger la ropa de mujer, pero se decidió por la violeta, suponía que le quedaría bien a su tía. La respuesta del niño fue suficiente para que Bra entrara lo mas rápido a la tienda , y con orgullo se compro la remera violeta, claro, antes de pagarla se la probó para ver como el color de la remera combinaba con sus ojos. Apenas cruzaron por la puerta para que Bra luego se adelantara así poder llegar a la vidriera del frente en donde se exponían los fabulosos sombreros de raso. Mientras que Trek solo seguía a su tía a paso lento. Levanto la mirada, y no encontraba a su tía, ¿en donde estaría?, lo mejor era buscar en los comercios en donde vendían ropas de marca, Claro, Bra, no se compraría cualquier cosa. Sintiendo como la gente lo llevaba por delante a los codazos, diviso a su tía no muy lejos de donde estaba. Apresuro el paso, pero ella, parecía alejarse cada vez más. Fue entonces cuando se detuvo al ver a Bra que delicadamente se paraba en el medio del lugar, miraba hacia arriba. Ingenuo y con curiosidad, se acerco para ver que tanto miraba y llamaba la atención. No veía nada.

-Que ves tía?- pregunto sin sacar la mirada de arriba. Bra abrió los ojos, y volteo hacia el.

-Nada…nada-dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa-ahora…vamos a tomar un helado, quieres?. Trek asintió, después de todo, creía que ahora se podría divertir.

Tomaron helado, como siempre, el pedía chocolate con vainilla, y ella granizado. Luego se dirigieron hacia los juegos, en donde divertidos pasaron un buen momento. Y así fue, ya hoy era viernes, día de salir con la Tía. 

-Yo ahora tengo que salir, Trek- le dijo Marron cuando se alejo un poco de su niño.

-Adonde?- preguntó dejando el autito en la mesita de Luz, lugar, en donde no lo tocaría nadie.

-Asuntos del Trabajo, pero creo que estaré en casa antes de que ustedes lleguen-dijo Marron mientras se incorporaba- si no estoy, pueden ir cenando.

Trek asintió con la cabeza, nunca entendería que asuntos de Trabajo haría su madre pero la saludo con un beso en la mejilla. Apenas salio su madre de la habitación, Trek solo comenzó a buscar a su tía, para salir juntos a la capital. La encontró, buscando las llaves del auto...como siempre.

-Ya nos vamos?-pregunto mientras daba un salto.

-Si…enseguida…una vez que encuentre las llaves-dijo la peliazul sin sacar la mirada del interior de su bolso de cuero negro.

-Mira-dijo Marron acercándose a la cocina- por si no llego, te dejo comida congelada en la heladera, para que después la calientes.

-Me salvaste el día Marron-dijo mirando a su alrededor. Trek pensó, ¿acaso su tía no sabia cocinar?

-Ya las encontré, vamos Trek-dijo la Peliazul mientras salía de la cocina para ya salir afuera.

Se subieron al auto, el, con emoción, se coloco el cinturón de seguridad, antes de que Bra comenzara con los sermones de "la importancia de usar cinturón", no estaba en contra de eso, pero era aburrido escucharlo. Bra arranco el auto, y volteando hacia su derecha miro como Marron los saludaba desde la puerta de la casa.

**/**/**

Apenas cerró la puerta, la rubia corrió hacia su mesa de trabajo, hoy era la segunda reunión con "OFFICE" y no había manera de convencerlos de que no querían tener ningún contrato con ellos, pero según su esposo, hace ya unos años, le había dicho de que esta era una gran oportunidad para que la empresa siga adelante, pero a ella, no le parecía correcto el contrato, mas bien, le parecía una estafa…

Ya llegaría Juunanagou, pues se había ofrecido en acercarla a la empresa, y fue entonces, cuando escucho bocinazos que provenían desde afuera. Cerró su bolso y apago las luces que estaban prendidas en la casa. Una vez afuera, vio como el auto rojo brillaba y sin esperar mas, se subió, ya llegaría tarde.

-Te acerco a ti…-dijo juunanagou una vez que la rubia se acomodó al lado suyo-y luego tengo que ir a buscar los repuestos del auto, así que creería, que te pasaría a buscar unos minutos después, esta bien?

-No te preocupes, creo que Uub me podría acercar…o sino, puedo llamar a Josan, los viernes el esta disponible-dijo la rubia sin mostrar sonrisa alguna. Juunanagou arranco el auto, algo serio, comenzó a comentarle como había pasado la semana en la casa de su hermana. Marron solo escuchaba y comentaba lo necesario, para que luego juunanagou no la regañara por lo callada que estaba. Ella hoy no se sentía con ganas de salir afuera, y menos, para verle la cara a Keiro que cada vez se volvía irritante, pero no podía hacer nada, por que sabía que era un tesorero muy confiable para Trunks. Estos últimos días fue ayudada por Uub, pues a la empresa se le acumulaban impuestos, negocios y otras cosas mas que era difícil hacerlo sola y mas cuando no hay un vicepresidente, pues Bra renuncio a ese cargo y no se dispondría en volver a sentarse en la oficina, según ella, su vocación era ser profesora. Contaba con la ayuda de una abogada, que años atrás se había incorporado, lo bueno era que esta estaba siempre disponible en las situaciones de negocios, y hoy era el día en que ella la tendría que ayudar como nunca. Lo penoso era que no había mucho personal en lo que era la limpieza, pues contaban con seis porteros y un cafetero, y ya hubo muchas quejas por el mal servicio. Ya era hora de hacer unos cambios, pensaba en ponerlo como portero a Hirato, hermano de la abogada, pero este poseía capacidades e inteligencia para ser abogado, y justamente…eso era lo que sobraba. Ya algún día arreglaría el personal de la empresa, pero ahora no era el momento.

-Ya llegamos- la voz de juunanagou saco a Marron de sus pensamientos-es aquí.

-Gracias…-dijo la rubia mientras se bajaba del auto. Espero a que el auto se alejara para luego empezar a caminar. Entrando al edificio, diviso a Zarekt que la esperaba a un lado del ascensor. La saludo como siempre lo hacia, pero sin antes preguntarle a Azela, la secretaria de ella, el lugar en donde seria la reunión. Camino hacia la operadora en donde no se encontraba nadie, así que dejos sus papeles ahí y se fue. Concentrada repasaba lo que quería decir, pero no sabia si resultaría o no. Pudo notar como Uub se acercaba con papeles en sus manos. Pero ella directamente bajo la mirada a los papeles, Impuestos, leyó. Dio un suspiro con tranquilidad.

-Mira Marron-dijo el morocho una vez que estuvo al lado de la rubia-ya no sabemos que hacer cada vez se acercan impuestos, impuestos y mas impuestos… yo creería que deberías aceptar el contrato que te ofrece…

-No!-dijo la abogada que atenta escuchaba la conversación- es una estafa. Uub miro hacia atrás para ver como Zarekt lo miraba seria con sus carpetas en las manos. Marron no contestaba.

-Marron….me escuchas?-dijo una vez Uub al notar que la rubia permanecía callada.

-Si-contesto ella subiendo al ascensor dejando a Uub del otro lado de las puerta automáticas-ya se que hacer. Marron le sonrió a Uub mientras esas puertas se cerraban. Acaso Marron sabe algo que el no?, estaba seguro de que pronto se daría cuenta.

En el ascensor clavó la mirada en el piso, estaría haciendo bien?. Desvió la mirada hacia la derecha para ver como Zarekt miraba atenta las acciones de la rubia, pero a eso Marron no le importo así que siguió con sus reflexiones. Ya eran las 9:00 p. m., a que hora terminaría todo esto? A quien se le ocurrió hacer reunión un viernes?. Estaba segura, de que se quería ir. Ser presidenta era un cargo difícil por mantener, y mas ahora.

**/**/**

Sentados en la Plaza que se encontraba al frente del comercio tomaban los helados que minutos atrás se habían comprado. Mientras miraban quien pasaba por delante, Trek se entretuvo comiendo el helado como nunca lo hubiera hecho. Era realmente riquísimo! Ya pronto se tendrían que ir, pues oscurecía de apoco y a Trek eso no le importaba, lo único que quería era sentir como el viento rozaba su piel. Una vez que termino el delicioso helado corrió hacia las hamacas en donde se subiría apenas llegue, y así lo hizo….entusiasmado comenzó a hamacarse lo mas alto que pudo, para sentir como el viento con fuerza lo llevaba para atrás. Siempre quiso volar, sabia que podía, pero se encontraba lejos de la casa del abuelo Vegeta, cosa que impedía que el orgulloso le enseñara lo básico, lo seguro era...que para estas vacaciones, iría a visitarlo, y ya quería que llegue ese emocionante día. Adoraba cuando llegaba el día 8 de Enero… día en donde prepara sus valijas para irse. Lo divertido era viajar en avión, le encantaba ver las casas como "hormiguitas". Pero estos últimos años, con mala suerte, tuvieron que viajar en auto, ¡que aburrido!. Se acordaba que una vez tardaron como una semana de viaje, una semana!, pueden creerlo!, pues en esos días el auto se descomponía cada 5 horas…bueno, estaba exagerando. Pero con suerte, este año viajaría en avión. Le encantaba cuando llegaba a la casa de su abuela. Recuerda esa vez cuando a una cuadra de la casa, su abuela lo esperaba con brazos abiertos sin olvidar…que luego le preparó una rica chocolatada, pues su linda abuela, había tomado un curso de cocina, como no tenia nada que hacer en la casa, se decidió pasar la tarde aprendiendo recetas, cosa que beneficiaba a Vegeta, pues según el, no cocinaba nada mal…

En el aire escucho los llamados de su tía, y rápidamente salto de la hamaca, sin daño alguno, corrió hacia ella.

-Ya nos vamos?- preguntó desanimado mientras juntos caminaban hacia el auto.

-Si-dijo la peliazul mientras tomaba la mano del niño-ya Marron debe de haber llegado, no lo crees?

-No se- dijo Trek levantando los hombros-tenia que hacer "cosas del trabajo".

Bra sonrió y abrió la puerta del coche, su sobrino era el mejor, de eso estaba segura.

**/**/**

Pálida salio de la sala en donde había sido la reunión, lo habría hecho bien?, mejor no pensar en eso… Decidida bajo por el ascensor, antes de que Keiro le dijera algo, no era que tenía miedo, sino que no tenia ganas de que este le dijera cosas negativas sobre su decisión hacia el contrato… Se dirigió hacia la operadora, en donde Uub la esperaba con noticias, pues con todo el trabajo que le habían encargado, no pudo participar de la reunión.

-Aceptaste?-pregunto el morocho apenas vio que la rubia se sentó al frente suyo.

-No-dijo seria-no era buen contrato.

-Para mí que si lo era- dijo el morocho mientras le acercaba un vaso da agua a la rubia.

-Ya hice lo que tenia que hacer-dijo la rubia aceptando el vaso con agua.

-Bueno…-dijo el pelinegro – acuérdate que el lunes tenemos la reunión con todo el personal.

-Si, eso ya lo se- dijo Marron dejando el vaso a un lado del escritorio, sin esperar a que Uub dijera algo, se levanto para irse.

-Ya te vas?-pregunto el morocho viendo las acciones de la rubia.

-Si-dijo mientras volteaba. Al salir…sintió ese fresco airecito que rozaba su piel., caminó hasta llegar a la esquina. Se sentía algo cansada, pero a la vez, tenia ganas de caminar un rato por la ciudad. Se dirigió hacia la gran plaza central, en donde se sentó en aquellos bancos estrechos. Dejo sus carpetas a un lado, para poder dejar descansar sus brazos. Sentía….sentía una presencia que la vigilaba o se acercaba, presencia que comenzó a sentir desde el medio día cuando, lavaba los platos después de la cena. Trek le había dicho que también se sentía algo raro desde esta mañana, y ninguno de los dos sabia que era. Bajó la mirada al suelo, sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco, algo desesperada levanto la mirada, no había nadie, no sentía a nadie… Frotando sus manos agilizadamente miro rápido hacia la derecha, noto una silueta detrás de un árbol, hizo un esfuerzo con la mirada para ver bien de quien se trataba, creyó que era su tío, pues el es el único que la vigila desde lejos cuando menos se lo esperaba. Se levanto de golpe, los archivos cayeron al suelo. Sintió un nudo en el estomago cuando vio que la persona que la miraba desde lejos se mostraba en la luz, era…era… Dio un paso hacia delante, sin importar en dejar su bolso en el banco, siguió caminando. Vio, como el también se acercaba hacia ella, con una sonrisa irresistible. Apuro el paso pero sin antes dejar escapar una sonrisa.

- Eres tu?-dijo en susurro mientras esperaba que aquel hombre se acercara más a ella…

**/**/**

Apenas abrió la puerta de casa corrió hacia la cocina, ya tenía hambre y su tía no se apuraba en cerrar las puertas del coche, pero primero busco detenidamente a su madre. No la encontró, capaz que todavía no había terminado sus "asuntos de trabajo" y llegaría mas tarde. Tenía sueño y cansancio, de eso estaba seguro, pues la noche anterior no había podido dormir tranquilamente. Sin importarle lo que su estomago pedía, corrió lo mas rápido hacia su habitación. Se sentó, se saco esas medias azules rayadas, que eran sus favoritas, para dejarlas a un lado de las zapatillas blancas que se las había regalado su abuela en su cumpleaños de este mismo año. Y Dio un salto para recostarse en la cama, panza arriba, podía ver, que su vida era lo más maravilloso del mundo, y lo reconocía perfectamente. Sabia que… mañana podía llegar a venir la señora Milk, hace cuanto que no la veía! La última vez que la vio, fue cuando cumplió 6 años, ese día había cocinado una rica comida casera, aunque no sabía que ingredientes había usado. Ahora que lo pensaba, sabia que esa señora tenía dos hijos, uno Gohan, que actualmente era su profesor de Química, y Goten. Goten! Nunca supo nada de el, según le contaba Gohan, que se había ido con su padre. Su padre…¿quien seria? ¿Como seria?. A veces se imaginaba pasar una tarde en familia, su madre, sentada tomando té junto a Bra, mientras platicaban, y el… jugando a la pelota en el jardín de atrás de la casa con su padre. Siempre escuchaba como sus compañeros hablaban sobre sus salidas con los padres, y el… nunca tenía nada que contar. Agarró su almohada para luego tratarla como si fuera una pelota, pensó, en que tendrá que practicar para demostrarle que era un gran jugador. Orgulloso el niño era… pero a la vez era ese niño dulce.

-Trek?-entro Bra con un plato de espagueti-vas a comer?. Trek tiro su almohada hacia un costado, para luego sacar las sabanas que lo cubrían, su tía le había leído la mente. Agradecido acepto el plato con la comida, nunca había comido en la habitación, eso lo emocionaba. Bra se retiro sin antes mirarlo por unos segundos. Contento comenzó a comer la comida, mientras miraba un rato la tele. Sentado en la punta de la cama reía cada vez que miraba algo gracioso de su dibujito animado favorito. Pero algo lo impacto, fue cuando escuchó un grito que provenía de abajo, enseguida se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su tía. Sin reaccionar bajó descalzo, con el plato casi vacío en la mano, cayó, pues había pisado mal, pero eso no le importo, enseguida se levanto, tenia que ver que pasaba abajo. Entro a la cocina, cuando vio como Bra abrazaba a un hombre… ¿tanto escándalo por eso? ¿acaso su tía tenia novio?. Pero su mirada se penetro en aquella mirada de su madre, que parada atrás de la puerta, miraba con una sonrisa…se acerco lentamente a ella, pues pudo notar que ella había sentido su presencia. Marron se acerco para darle un abrazo, en es, clavo la mirada en su tía.

-Eres tu Trunks!- grito Bra de repente mientras abrazaba a aquel hombre que reía en susurro-eres tu!

-Esperaba a que me recibieras así-dijo el de cabellos lilas, enseguida Bra lo miro detenidamente, y sin desperdiciar ningún segundo….lo volvió a abrazar fuerte, haciendo que Trunks soltara una pequeña risita. De repente, Bra, corrió hacia el refrigerador, para sacar cualquier cosa comestible, no sabia que le iba a preparar, pero estaba convencida en que tenía que hacer algo. Trunks sonrió al ver su casa de nuevo, miro el techo y dejo soltar una risa….seguida por suspiro. Enseguida Marron se acerco a el, dejando al niño incrédulo con el plato en la mano, veía… como ella abrazaba a aquel hombre desconocido, aunque creería, que lo había visto alguna vez. Trunks volteo a verlo, y agachándose un poco extendió los brazos hasta que no puedo mas, sabia que ese era su niño, su bebe, su hijo. Trek dio un paso atrás mientras miraba atento a su madre. ¿Por qué nadie decía que estaba pasando?. Miró fijo a aquel hombre que esperaba una respuesta, pues el de cabellos violetas no dejaba de sonreírle.

-Vamos Trek-se animo a decirle Trunks-ven conmigo. El niño se negó con la cabeza, siempre había soñado con este momento, pero no estaba seguro…de que este fuera un sueño. Enseguida notó como a Trunks se le borraba la sonrisa, inconciente, dejo caer aquel plato blanco al suelo, haciendo que se rompiera en diminutos pedazos. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba entre los brazos del padre. Trunks, se incorporó, con el niño en brazos.

-Haber Trunks!-dijo Bra que se acercaba con un plato de comida, ¿Qué habría preparado?- cuéntanos ya todo!. Trunks se sentó en aquella punta de la mesa…

-Por donde empiezo….-se dijo así mismo el de cabellos lilas mientras apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa. Marron se sentó a un lado de su bello marido, y Trek se sentó sobre sus piernas, esperaba a que su padre dijera algo sumamente interesante. Bra, algo emocionada, no dudo en preguntar una pregunta que la tenia frustrada… pero espero a que su hermano dijera algo emocionante que le haya sucedido…

-No-dijo Trunks repentinamente- quiero pasar un momento con ustedes. Bra asintió en señal de aprobación. Trunks comía con la mirada puesta en Trek, el niño era realmente una maravilla, se sentía orgulloso por ese niño que era suyo. Aparto el vaso de agua para ver con mas claridad al chico que segundos antes se había sentado en la otra punta de la mesa quedando así al frente suyo. Notó esos ojos claros, celestes, como los de la bella mujer con la que se había casado. Enseguida se limpio la boca para luego cruzarse de brazos, entre murmullos y risas se prendió en la charla de aquellas mujeres que simpáticas le contaban todo lo que había pasado durante el año. Escucho detenidamente como Marron le comentaba sobre los contratos de OFFICE mientras que Bra solo opinaba lo necesario, y sacaba conclusiones de las decisiones de Marron. Trek, que no entendía nada, se levanto de la mesa y llevo el plato hacia la cocina, reconocía que Bra había hecho una exquisita comida, pero al abrir la heladera notó que la comida congelada que había preparado su madre no estaban, ¿habría calentado la comida?, se encogió de hombros mientras soltaba una pequeña risa. Paso por el comedor nuevamente, decidido esta vez a irse a la habitación para acostarse a descansar. Cerro la puerta de su habitación, sin antes mirar por la pequeña abertura de la puerta casi cerrada, como Marron abrazaba al hombre de cabellos lilas. Suspiró, y cerro la puerta con delicadeza, ahora si, a dormir. Se acostó en su cama. No entendía como repentinamente había aparecido este hombre que se hacia llamar "padre", tenia intriga, Curiosidad, tenia ganas de preguntar tantas cosas que el mismo no se podía responder y mucho menos cuando ya el sueño le llegaba. Se incorporo para apagar la lamparita, así poder dormir tranquilo. A punto de cerrar sus ojos escucho como la puerta se habría, y sin reaccionar solo espero a que se fuera. Pero no fue así, sintió como se prendía la luz de su habitación, y como alguien se acercaba.

-Ah…-dijo aquella voz masculina- estabas durmiendo. Trek se incorporo en la cama, para luego ver como Trunks salía a pasos lentos, y antes del que el pelilila apagara la luz Trek lo llamo en susurro. Trunks volteo para ver a aquel niño que lo miraba serio.

-¿De verdad fuiste a la guerra?- Pregunto el niño, mientras que Trunks miraba hacia su derecha, soltando así un suspiro.

-Si-dijo sin sacar la mirada de la ventana-si fui a una guerra. Trek junto ambas manos.

-La Tía dijo que en esta región no había guerras- dijo Trek mientras recordaba aquella pregunta que le había hecho a Bra. Trunks abrió los ojos.

-Si te explico…-dijo casi en susurro-no entenderías… mejor explicártelo cuando seas mayor. Diciendo esto estaba apunto de apagar la luz, pero fue detenido por Trek.

-Pensaba que nos habías abandonado- dijo el niño con un hilo en la voz, Trunks retrocedió un paso para mirar al niño quien lo miraba ingenuo ante su comentario, enseguida se acerco al chico quien aun lo miraba.

-Yo no te abandonaría- dijo Trunks sorprendido en un tono casi severo- por que pensaste algo así? , yo no te abandonaría… Trek solo se apartó del hombre que se acercaba, mientras que Trunks se detuvo cuando se iba a sentar a su lado.

-No se…-dijo mirando el techo- fue lo primero que pensé cuando me di cuenta que no estabas con nosotros. Esa respuesta para Trunks lo dejo confundido, y viendo como Trek se volvía a acostar para dormir, se levanto de la cama para dejarlo descansar. Esta vez se fue a su habitación, para el también acostarse en esa cómoda cama que había extrañado durante sus batallas…¿Quién le podría haberle dicho eso al niño? Con la mirada en el techo, fuel el ahora el que sintió como alguien entraba en la habitación, resultó ser Marron quien con sonrisas lo miraba. Ella se acostó a su lado, quedando cara a cara.

-¿Que te pasa?-pregunto Marron mientras veía como su esposo la miraba con una sonrisa falsa.

-Trek creyó que los había abandonado- dijo casi en susurro, Marron lo miro sorprendida.

-Tienes que darle tiempo, Trunks-dijo Marron mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Espero que no se quede con esa idea en la cabeza- dijo Trunks mientras sentía las calidas manos de ella-me alegro que durante este tiempo…no les paso nada. Marron sonrió.

-Pasaron tantos años desde que se fueron y aun no puedo creer que ya están de nuevo…con nosotros- comento Marron mientras se acomodaba a su lado- que tal te ha ido?

-Creo que no es el momento de contarte cosas para desilusionarse…-dijo Trunks mientras se metía cada vez mas adentro en la cama.

-Desilusionarme?- pregunto Marron- por que me desilusionaría?. Trunks no escuchó la ultima pregunta que la rubia con curiosidad le había hecho y sin esperar nada, quería que ya viniera el sueño. Pero Marron enseguida prendió la lamparita que estaba a su costado, mientras que con una mirada llena de intriga espero que Trunks volteara a verla. Lo logro, Trunks volteo para captar su mirada azulada en el rostro de la rubia que lo miraba suplicante.

-Acaso hay algo que yo no sepa? Por que tanto misterio, Trunks?- pregunto la rubia cuando noto que Trunks se hundía mas en la cama, así poder taparse con las sabanas blancas hasta por arriba de la cabeza.

-Ya somos grandes…- dijo La rubia mientras veía como Trunks se asomaba de apoco.

-Por que no contarte mañana?- pregunto El de cabellos lilas ante el comentario de la rubia quien decidida volvió a apagar la luz y se acostó dándole la espalda. Trunks noto, como la rubia se hundía mas en la cama, y con tono severo, la llamo por su nombre.

-Que…-contesto ella ante el llamado de su esposo quien tenia la mira en el techo.

-Tengo frío-dijo el cuando la rubia volteo para captar su atención en el, ella, sorprendida, no entendió el comentario que Trunks había dado, Sus miradas se cruzaron cuando el decidió mirarla fijamente.

-Me estas dejando sin sabanas-dijo nuevamente Trunks mientras le mostraba con la mirada a la rubia que estaba totalmente destapado de pies a cabeza. Marron abrió los ojos para luego taparlo velozmente, hecho esto se volvió a hundir en esa cómoda cama que olía a jazmines. Trunks sonrió ligeramente para luego cerrar lentamente sus ojos.

A la mañana siguiente escucho el ruidoso despertador que destrozaba sus oídos por completo. Se incorporo un poco para apoyarse en sus codos, volteo hacia su costado para ver que al lado suyo la rubia no se encontraba, miro detenidamente aquel aparatito que aun seguía sonando con soniditos agudos, el despertador estaba en la mesa de luz de Marron, paso sus manos por la cabeza, para luego abalanzarse así poder apagar aquel cuadrado aparatito ruidoso. Para su sorpresa vio como Marron se acercaba con el pelo mojado. Ella paso por al frente de la cama así poder dirigirse hacia el espejo. Noto que el espejo reflejaba como Trunks fruncía un poco el ceño.

-No es temprano?- pregunto El de cabellos dorados cuando noto que Marron se cepillaba su cabellera dorada.

-No Trunks- dijo la rubia sonriente- son las 10:00 a.m.

-Las 10:00?-abrió los ojos Trunks, enseguida miro a través de la ventana- pero, parece que es temprano… Marron rió ante el comentario y volteando le sonrió, sonrisa dulce que siempre tubo desde niña.

-Vamos levántate!- le dijo Marron mientras dejaba su cepillo marrón en la cómoda, Trunks vio como la rubia salía de la habitación. Sentándose en la cama busco los zapatos negros, y los encontró, enseguida se los puso para dirigirse al baño. En el trayecto sintió un ambiente muy raro en la casa, Trek que gritaba en su habitación, ya que estaba jugando a los videojuegos, Bra que halaba por teléfono mientras caminaba por todo el pasillo, y Marron que Salía de la cocina hacia el comedor con las tazas entre sus manos para poner la mesa. Entro al baño, miro con atención como los azulejos brillaban de los limpios que estaban, enseguida se mojo la cara con agua y salio a su encuentro con la familia. Se sentó en la punta de la mesa, le parecía raro ver una mermelada de durazno al frente suyo, Tomo ese frasquito entre sus manos para observarlo detenidamente.

-Es mermelada- dijo Trek incrédulo con el autito rojo en la mano, Trunks volteo a ver a su niño que luego soltó una carcajada- Mamá!, Papá no sabe lo que es una mermelada. Trunks dejo el frasquito nuevamente en la mesa.

-No Trek, papá si sabe lo que es una mermelada- comento Marron que entraba con una tetera que contenía agua hirviendo, la rubia depositó aquella tetera al frente de Trunks quien miraba aquel objeto con atención, al tocarlo, sintió como su dedo se quemaba.

-Esta caliente…-dijo Bra que había visto la escena- que sucede contigo? Actúas como si no supieras lo que es…

-Es que…-dijo Trunks volteando hacia su hermana- hace cuanto que no veía estas cositas. Bra abrió los ojos, no le importó el absurdo comentario que el de cabellos lilas había dado, enseguida se sentó del lado izquierdo de Trunks. Marron llego con tostadas, mientras que Trek venia corriendo por detrás. Ahora sí, estaban todos sentados en la mesa. Un silencio se produjo, haciendo que Trunks se sintiera incomodo. Sin movimientos bruscos, sirvió agua en su taza, para prepararse el te. Bra rompió el silencio.

-Ahora tendríamos que ir a ver a Milk no?- dijo la peliazul mientras tomaba u sorbo de su café- de seguro estará Goten. Trunks abrió los ojos mientras se ahogaba con la taza de te.

-Que te sucede?- pregunto Bra mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a Trunks quien rápidamente se limpio la boca con una servilleta.

-No podemos ir-dijo Trunks mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Por que no?-pregunto Trek- Hace mucho que no veo a la señora Milk.

-Por que no-contesto un decidido Trunks mientras penetraba su mirada en la rubia que miraba confusa la situación.

-Algo paso?- preguntó Marron mientras fruncía el ceño, Trunks se negó con la cabeza. Otro silencio se produjo en la mesa, pero Marron no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y antes de que pudiera comentar, los cuatro escucharon el timbre de la puerta. Marron se levanto de un salto para atender y sin sorpresa alguna, era Zarekt que parada e la puerta le extendía unos papeles.

-Y esto?-pregunto Marron reciñendo no algo convencida los papeles.

-Perdóneme señora, pero usted ayer se retiro temprano y no le pude alcanzar estos papeles, me encantaría que los firme- dijo Zarekt mientras le alcanzaba una lapicera.

-Ahora?- pregunto Marron mientras leía atentamente- y si después te los alcanzo?

-Como usted quiera señora, pero le ruego que me los entregue hoy- dijo Zarekt que miaba a través de Marron a un Hombre de cabellos lilas.

-OH! Zarekt- dijo Marron con la mira en los papeles- te presento a mi esposo, Trunks, el es el presidente hora. Zarekt miro atenta a Trunks quien le había lanzado una mirada incomoda. Trunks se asomo más para visualizar mejor.

-Quien es?- pregunto el pelilila mientras miraba con atención a la mujer vestida formalmente.

-Es la abogada que reemplazaba a Goten, supongo que ahora Goten tomara su cargo no?-dijo la rubia mientras miraba del otro lado de la hoja.

-Un gusto señor Brienf, puede llamarme Zarekt- dijo la chica mientras extendía su mano.

-A mi Trunks- dijo el estrechando la mano de la chica que lo miraba sonriente.

-Bueno Zarekt –dijo marron que levanto la mirad hacia la abogada- después te los alcanzo si?. La chica asintió y se retiro sin antes mirar a Trunks que luego le había dado la espalda. Marron cerró la puerta para luego dejar los papeles en el escritorio. Luego, vio como Bra se acercaba a ella.

-Linda, Trek y yo vamos a ir a comprar las cosas par el almuerzo si?-dijo la peliazul mientras tomaba su bolso que se encontraba en el sofá, Marron asintió con la cabeza para luego ver como Trek salía corriendo por la puerta. Una vez que Bra y el niño se fueron, La rubia se acerco para ver como trunks miraba cada mueble con atención.

-Trunks- lo llamó la rubia, trunks ahora capto su atención en la rubia quien se acercaba.

-Si Marron?- dijo el pelilila mientras dejaba aquel pajarito fabricado de cerámica. La rubia le alcanzo los papeles que Zarekt le había entregado.

-Ahora vuelves a ser el presidente y…-dijo la rubia mientras veía como Trunks tomaba los papeles algo curiosos- tienes que firmar los papeles.

-Firmar?-pregunto Trunks mientras levantaba la mirada bruscamente.

-Si- dijo la rubia mientras se acomodaba aun lado de el y le señalaba con el dedo en donde tenia que firmar.

-No me acuerdo mi firma- comento Trunks mientras volteaba a verla, ella soltó una pequeña risita.

-Como que no te acuerdas tu firma?- pregunto Marron con ojos abiertos, pero pudo nota que Trunks le decía la verdad, el no se acordaba de su firma, comprendía de que tantos años allá había hecho de que se olvidara lo que era estar entre la familia, lo que era volver a ser presidente, lo que era una casa, capaz que le tendría que dar tiempo para que se adaptara, sonrió.- Bueno, vas a tener que practicar. Trunks sonrió ate ese comentario, practicar?, una firma?. Si ella lo decía, de seguro lo tendría que cumplir. Se aparto de ella par buscar una lapicera, para así poder sentarse en la punta de la mesa, se mordió los labios, realmente n se acordaba como era la firma, as que se puso a garabatear, pero Marron le acerco unos archivos viejos firmados por el y le señalo que esa era la firma. Enseguida Trunks comenzó a practicar. La rubia se aparto de el para dejar los archivos nuevos en la mesa.

-Supongo que Goten también se habrá olvidado de cómo firmar- dijo Marron mientras sonreía, Trunks levanto la mirada.-No lo crees?

-Justamente de eso te quería hablar, Marron – dijo el pelilila dejando la lapicera aun lado de los archivos gastados. Marron dio un giro para sonreírle tiernamente.

-Que cosa?- preguntó mientras se sentaba al frente de su esposo, Trunks cambio la mirada y eso la rubia lo puedo notar fácilmente. Ella dejo de sonreír.

-Escúchame Marron- dijo Trunks serio- la razón por la cual no quiero ir a la casa de la familia Son es que no me siento preparado para…

-Para que?-pregunto Marron mientras fruncía un poco el ceño- Para que?

-Para decirles que Goten…-Trunks se detuvo, y bajando la mirada provoco que Marron abriera bien grandes los ojos, no, ella no quería imaginarse tal cosa.

-Goten que?-dijo la rubia casi en un grito- Goten que? Por favor Trunks!

-Murió- después de decir esto el pelilila desvió la mirada del suelo, Marron se levanto de la silla con un salto brusco haciendo que Trunks levantara la mira velozmente.

-Como que murió?- la rubia clavo las uñas en su brazo, no podía creerlo, acaso Trunks le estaba jugando una broma o algo por el estilo?, pero el pelilila no podía haberle hecho una broma de mal gusto o… acaso si?- Como que Murió?

-Es los que escuchas Marron- dijo Trunks que se levantaba el también- En la ultima batalla hubo un choque de poderes… la cual, los dos no resistimos por mucho tiempo, en ese momento entro Tesenko en nuestro auxilio, solo me pudo rescatar a mi, y a Goten… no.

-Y tu o hiciste nada?-pregunto Marron, estaba llena de dudas.

-No pude hacer nada Marron, pero yo se que a el le hubiese gustado que yo me salvara-dijo Trunks, dicho esto se retiro de la sala para dejar a una confusa Marron sentada en el sofá mientras se imaginaba lo que había sucedido.

**/**/**

Dos meses después…

En la casa de la familia Son, se podía sentir que las cosas no iban muy bien. La noticia hizo que la familia cayera en depresión y la que mas lo sintió fue nada mas ni nada menos que la señora Milk, aun añoraba todos esos recuerdos bellos que guardaba en su corazón, su hijo sin duda se había convertido con los años en un muchacho que la hacia sentir orgullosa de cada acto que hacia, pero ahora, con su ausencia, le era difícil aceptar de que ese bello muchacho que se levantaba a las 3:00 a.m. a comer lo que encantaba en la heladera no venia, y jamás vendrá. Gohan pudo superar rápidamente ese dolor, pero aun así, prefería que no se hable de su hermano, ya que le dolía bastante a estas alturas de la vida. Videl fue la mas fuerte en aceptar lo que había sucedido y a Pan no le había afectado mucho, aunque aun le costaba entender lo que había pasado.

En aquella mañana como todos los días pan se levanto para bajar a desayunar sola como siempre lo hacia, pues le encantaba tener el mando de la tele, así poder disfrutar tranquila los programas que ella veía. Pero hoy se sorprendió por que cuando bajo ya vestida y peinada, Milk la esperaba con el desayuno en la mesa, Aceptando la chocolatada caliente, se sentó a un lado de su abuela quien la miraba algo sonriente. Había comenzado a llover y a través de la ventana se podía visualizar a las nubes negras que se iban acercando de apoco.

-No dejaste tu bicicleta afuera no Pan?- pregunto Milk mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de te, Pan se levanto en busca de la bicicleta, al salir le llamo la atención aquel auto azul que estacionaba en la desabitad casa de al lado Acaso iban a tener nuevos vecinos? Por el momento eso no le importaba. Entro su bicicleta verde para dejarla en aquella pequeña habitación, pues con el tiempo Gohan había podido agrandar la casa y arreglar todas las cañerías. Volvió al comedor para nuevamente sentarse junto a su abuela quien aun seguía tomando te.

-No vas a ver tele pequeña? Puedes mirar tranquila, has de cuanta que no existo- le dijo Milk que luego mordió un pedazo de tostada.

-No- Dijo Pan mientras agarraba su taza- esta bien… no te preocupes. La mirada de la chica se penetro en aquella rosa marchita que estaba en un lujoso florero, arqueó las cejas y dejando su taza en la mesa miro a su abuela quien callada aun desayunaba.

-Esa rosa…. Desde cuando esta?-pregunto la de cabellos dorados que volvió a mirar la rosa con atención- esta marchita, quieres que la tire?

-No-dijo Milk – esa rosa de ahí no se mueve…

-Pero mírala- comento Pan- esta marchita no?

-Si niña, estará marchita pero aun no pierde el afecto que le tengo- dijo Milk mientras miraba la flor. Pan no entendió nada de lo que había dicho su abuela, y sin darle importancia siguió tomando su chocolatada que se enfriaba al paso del tiempo. Pero un comentario de Milk hizo que dejara de tomar el desayuno.

-Esa rosa me la regalo Goten- dijo Milk aguantando las lagrimas, pan en ese momento no sabia que hacer, como contener a su abuela?, que decirle?. La situación se le estaba poniendo difícil.

-ahh… El tío Goten te la regalo?- pregunto sin saber que mas decir y antes de que Milk dijera algo las dos sintieron un llamado a la puerta.

-Yo atiendo- dijo Pan mientas daba un salto, salio corriendo hacia la puerta y su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio a dos hombres mojados totalmente en la puerta.

-Que desea?-pregunto Pan al ver como un hombre de cabellos negros ondulados le sonreía. Pan noto que el segundo hombre mojado le daba la espalda pero sus pensamientos se acabaron cuando el pelinegro le extendió la mano, Pan dudosa estrecho la mano mojada de aquel extraño.

-Buenos días señorita, Mi nombre es Reiko Riquez , somos nuevos en la vecindad y como aun no nos instalaron los servicios, y queríamos pedirle por favor que nos preste su baño para ducharnos, recién llegamos de la región del Norte y nos damos con que el agua no esta instalada, y no sabemos en donde bañarnos, no es mucho lo que le pido- dijo el pelinegro. Pan lo miro de pies a cabeza, la estatura del chico era casi como la de su padre y tenia unos ojos claros. Pero le llamo la atención al ver como aquel hombre de cabello oscuro casi violeta volteaba a verla con una mirada impactante. Mirada que le atravesó como una flecha al corazón, el muchacho de cabello oscuro dio una pequeña sonrisa y nuevamente le dio la espalda.

-Déjeme comentárselo a mi abuela, pues ella es la dueña de esta casa, no yo- dijo Pan una vez que presto su atención en el pelinegro que aun le sonreía. Pan iba a cerrar la puerta pero fue interrumpida.

-Oh!- dijo Reiko mientras señalaba al sujeto que estaba a su lado- El es Yaker Hunding.

**Continuara…**

_Que les pareció? Les gusto? Espero que si…_

_Pues no se si habrá parecido aburrido ese capi… pero creo que fue esencial para el desarrollo de la historia._

_Como dije disculpen por la narración rápida y ahora les podré contar el por que._

_Como habrán visto en el último párrafo ya apareció el personaje del titulo, ósea que partir de este capi comienza la historia. Estos tres primeros capítulos fueron como una introducción, así que… lo que les espera en los capítulos que siguen!_

_Me merezco los tomatazos por todo el tiempo que me tarde en actualizar, pero aquí les dejo el capi terminadito._

_No se que tal quedo el capitulo… a mi me gusto, no se ustedes! Pero espero y ojala que les guste._

_**Agradecimientos de lo comentarios del capitulo anterior:**_

_**Artemio Road: **__es lindo saber que te gusto! Espero que este capitulo también te guste!_

_**Marby:**__ NO ME MATES POR QUE UNO DE ESTOS LNDOS GUERREROS NO REGRESO VIVO! Aunque fíjate e lado bueno, Trunks esa sanito… xDDDDD_

_**Clau: **__Gracias por seguir el fic hasta ahora! Siempre estas ahí apurándome, jaja gracias._

_Agradezco también a __**Marisol**__, __**Maki.**_

_Debo agradecer también a __**Orion**__ y a __**Navy**__…_

_Y por ultimo a todos aquellos que siguen e fic y no dejan sus cometarios._

_Nos vemos en la próxima!_

_Addio!_


	4. NUEVO CHOFER Y NUEVO VÍNCULO

_Hola a todos! _

_Como han estado? Espero que bien!_

_Aquí les dejo el capitulo numero 4_

_Espero que lo disfruten!_

**YAKER HUNDING**

**CAPITULO IV: NUEVO CHOFER Y NUEVO VÍNCULO**

-Quienes son?- Le preguntó Milk mientras apoyaba sus manos en la mesa de roble que días atrás la habían traído de la región del Sur. En ese preciso día los objetos se vendían a un buen precio, y como Gohan, Su querido hijo mayor, había viajado a dicha región para presentar los documentos de su trabajo, aprovechó y compro la mesa.

-Los vecinos- dijo Pan mientras miraba a través de la ventana la vieja casa desabitada, con las paredes rajadas por la humedad, con una puerta que cada vez que se abría o cerraba se podía escuchar el ruido de las bisagras oxidadas, Las ventanas de chapa despintadas, y los vidrios rotos además de sucios. El alambrado desparejo que rodeaba la casa y todos los ligustrines altos ya que desde hace años no lo podaban. Cuantos pasaron por esa casa y la dejaban en el mismo estado. Milk miro con suspicacia por arriba de su nieta para ver con más claridad a los dos sujetos. Uno vestía con unos jeans gastados de un color gris oscuro y una remera azul larga que le llegaba hasta por arriba de las rodillas. Tenía unas zapatillas celestes algo rotas y una gorra blanca. El otro le daba la espalda, su cabello era un violeta oscuro y también ondulado, vestía con una campera algo naranja, un pantalón pescador negro, y unas zapatillas blancas. Los dos eran casi de la misma estatura y volviendo su mirada a Pan asintió con la cabeza. La chica de largos cabellos negros dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y a pasos ligeros llego a la puerta en donde aquellos muchachos la esperaban con resultados. Abrió mas la puerta para que los dos pudieran pasar, Reiko sonrió satisfecho al notar que la joven chica los invitaba gustosa a pasar. Dándole un codazo a su compañero logro que este volteara velozmente para quedar de frente, tenía una mirada clara y serena. Reiko fue el primero en pasar, ya que Yaker solo permanecía de pie en su lugar y no estaba dispuesto en dar ningún paso al frente hasta que su amigo lo hiciera. Una vez que los dos entraron a la humilde casa, sintieron ese riquísimo y delicado aroma del pan tostado. Ese tranquilo ambiente hizo que se sintieran como en casa. Se pararon al frente de la señora ya con sus años que decidió abrirles la puerta.

-Le agradecemos por abrirnos la puerta- exclamó Reiko mientras observaba con mucha atención el interior de la casa asombrado.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes-comentó Milk echándoles una pequeña miraba con disimulo a los jóvenes de pies a cabeza, Yaker, fue el único en notar las acciones de la mujer, pero no le dio importancia. Desde la puerta Pan divisaba con curiosidad la escena y acercándose se clavó a un lado de su abuela para quedar frente a los jóvenes que captaron su atención en ella. La joven comenzó a sentirse irritable cuando Yaker se dispuso a mirarla asombrado.

-Si gustan…-se animo a decir - pueden utilizar el baño, esta arriba, la primera puerta a la derecha.

-Primera puerta ¿a la derecha?- Preguntó Reiko mientras daba una vuelta y observaba la escalera.

-Por que no le muestras Pan a los caballeros en donde queda el baño?- dijo Milk mientras volteaba hacia su bella nieta-capaz que se confunden con la habitación de tu Padre. Reiko miro a Yaker quien enseguida asintió con la cabeza. El muchacho de pantalón pescador comenzó a dirigirse hacia la escalera seguida por Pan que lo alcanzó a pasos ligeros. Milk invitó a Reiko a sentarse quien complacido aceptó. Ambos se sentaron, Uno al frente del otro. Mientras la mujer callada le servia una taza de té, Reiko se limitó a sacarse la gorra de su cabeza.

-¿De donde dicen que vienen?- Decidió preguntarle ella mientras le alcanzaba una taza de té. Reiko acepto contento.

-De la región del Norte- Contestó después de tomar un sorbo de aquel té caliente- El clima es lindo allá.

-Y por que decidieron venir aquí?- preguntó Milk mientras untaba una tostada con dulce, Reiko dejó la taza en la mesa.

-Pues…-dijo el joven echándole una mirada a la tostada- venimos a buscar un trabajo, con poca suerte, allá no hemos conseguido nada, y pensamos que aquí por lo menos encontraríamos algo, por lo menos para sobrevivir.

-Cualquier puesto…- replicó ella algo pensativa mientras tomaba entre sus suaves manos la taza de té.

-¿Tiene alguna sugerencia?- pregunto Reiko mientras se ilusionaba con alguna respuesta.

-Cuando la tenga te la diré- le contesto la mujer con una sonrisa, enseguida Reiko asintió con la cabeza no muy convencido con la respuesta. Mientras esperaba a que su compañero bajase no dudo en mirar cada rincón de la casa., haciendo que Milk se incomodada ante las observaciones de un seguro muchacho. Su compañero bajaba perfumado por la escalera, era Yaker que ya, hace unos minutos, había terminado de ducharse. Bastó una mirada cómplice para que Reiko subiera enseguida la escalera. Yaker se mostró cayado, pues ni una palabra salía de su boca. Milk sin esperar nada, se dispuso a lavar los platos.

**/**/**

-Fiesta? Hoy cumple años alguien?- la voz de Trek se elevo en el ambiente mientras escuchaba atento la conversación de su madre que entretenida hablaba por teléfono, acostumbrado a escuchar las novedades, saltaba en el sofá haciendo que los cojines se cayeran al suelo frió- Habrá pastel? Quiero uno de vainilla! O mejor de chocolate! Si! Chocolate!. Marron, le hizo seña para que guardara silencio, el niño, al notar lo que su madre le pedía, se sentó en el sofá cayadito. Esperando a que su madre cortara lo único que hizo fue clavar la mirada en la puerta.

-Si, Bueno pero… Por que no mejor le preguntamos si quiere o no?. Esta bien. Te llamo luego. Adiós- Marron corto el teléfono con un suspiro, echándole una mirada a Trek sonrió al ver que este enseguida comenzó a saltar descalzo en el piso.

-Por que descalzo?-preguntó algo indignada sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Trek se alzó de hombros.

-Me aburrí de mis medias…-dijo el niño con tono alegre que luego comenzó a saltar como de costumbre- Habrá fiesta! Habrá fiesta mami!. Marron asintió, el sonido de unos pies descalzos hizo que los dos miraran la puerta y dejaran de hablar de la supuesta "fiesta" que llevarían a cabo. Un Trunks dormido y despeinado se acercaba a la rubia para preguntar quien había llamado. La rubia sonrió nuevamente y haciéndolo sentar le dijo quien era la personita que llamaba.

-Ah, no me sorprende…- dijo Trunks mientras pasaba una mano por la cabellera lila- Por que te llamar por teléfono? Que quiere? Mas plata? Llega mas tarde?. Marron frunció el ceño.

-Como nos levantamos hoy eh…- comentó la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Que manera de tratar a tu hermana.

-Papa! Habrá fiesta!- Interrumpió Trek contento, Trunks volteó confundido a verlo, mientras que Marron a espaldas de su esposo le hacía seña a su hijo de que se callara.

-Fiesta! Como fiesta! Tu cumpleaños Marron!-Volteo Trunks para ver a su esposa quien se había desconcertado con la última pregunta que le hizo su amado esposo, pero enseguida entendió, de que algunas cosas Trunks no se acordaba.

-No, querido, mi cumpleaños no- Le dijo Marron mientras miraba a Trunks fijamente. Trek dejó de saltar y salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

-Entonces de quien!- preguntó algo molesto Trunks mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-No entiendo el motivo de tu enojo-le replicó ella.- No es cumpleaños de nadie, Bra llamó para organizarte una fiesta por tu llegada, invitamos a compañeros de trabajo, y a la familia…incluso a tu padre y madre. Trunks esta vez sonrió y Marron se sorprendió.

-Perdóname…-le dijo el que le depositó un ligero beso en la frente a la rubia para luego irse al baño así poder ducharse. Marron se levantó confusa, y se dirigió adonde se encontraba el teléfono de la casa, marcó el numero de una familia querida y apreciada, y esperó impaciente a que le contesten.

-Hola- contestaron del otro lado, Marron sonrió.

-Bulma! Que alegría escucharla!- exclamó Marron risueña mientras jugaba con el cable del teléfono.

-Querida, que inesperada llamada! Como estas! Trek esta bien!- preguntó la señora con sus años animada.

-Estamos muy bien…no se preocupe- Aclaró la rubia que luego vio como Trunks pasaba corriendo hacia su habitación- Señora Bulma, la llamo para avisarle que haremos una reunión organizada por Bra para su hijo ….que hace unos días llegó, y queríamos festejas su llegada.

-¿¡Trunks ya llego!- pregunto Bulma casi de un grito.

-Si, llegó y nos sorprendió a todos- contestó Marron mientras veía como su esposo le sonreía cuando pasaba esta vez, a la cocina.

-Estaremos allí querida- le confirmó Bulma con tono suave.

-Le aviso, Trunks no se acuerda de casi nada… el motivo de esta fiesta era hacerle recordar cosas de su vida, si puede nos gustaría que ayudara con sus fotos que están guardadas en el cajón-dijo Marron tranquila- sería de Gran ayuda…

-No te preocupes niña que las llevare- luego de decir y terminar de organiza los preparativos las dos se despidieron y cortaron unos segundos después de la despedida. Marron se encaminó hacia la cocina en donde Trunks comía desesperado las galletas de vainilla que Trek había hecho en la escuela.

-Trunks!, Eran para el desayuno! Por que no esperaste a que bajáramos!- preguntó una indignada Marron que se había puesto sus manos en la cadera, trunks la miró incrédulo.

-Tengo hambre- fue lo único que puedo decir el pelilila ante la pregunta de la rubia quien suspiró y se fue a la habitación protestando, dejándolo, a el, con las galletas en la mano. No pasaron 10 minutos cuando entró a la cocina Trek con el propósito de desayunar, pero al ver que el tarro de galletas estaba vacío dio una fuerte zapateada al suelo que Trunks enseguida escuchó y levanto cabeza brusco.

-Que queres !- preguntó algo molesto el pelilila ante la reacción de su hijo quien llamó a gritos a su madre.

-…SE COMIÓ TODAS LAS GALLETAS!- dijo el niño furioso, Trunks frunció el ceño y le ordeno que se callara. Trek molesto salio corriendo hacia la habitación, para su mala suerte entro Marron indignada nuevamente a la cocina.

-Trunks!-Le llamo la atención- No es manera de tratar así a Trek, es chico aun!- le dijo Marron mientras sacaba una taza de la alacena, un silencio incomodo se produjo en la cocina.

-Ya esta de mas cargoso… Toda la noche no deja dormir, no deja de hablar, no deja de saltar, eso cansa Marron.- le contestó Trunks mas molesto que dejo la taza con fuerza en la mesa, no le gustaba que lo regañasen y menos, ella.

-Es chico! Entiéndelo tu también! Te fuiste por 8 años! 8 años lo dejaste solo- dijo Marron confusa ante la situación mientras volteaba a verlo- Tu sabes lo que es estar 8 años , sola… pero no lo digo por mi, lo digo por el niño que es tu hijo que te extrañó, si se comporta así contigo es por que durante 8 años no estuviste TU!-lo señala con el dedo- A su lado…

-Bueno, era una batalla en la que tenía que asistir, Marron-le reprochó el mientras bajaba el tono de voz- además tiene que aprender que no todos los adres somos iguales- dejó el frasco sin ninguna galleta sobre la mesa, y se retiró hacia el baño. Marron se sentó en la mesa con una mano en la cabeza, ¿que ocurrió?

**/**/**

-Le agradecemos el habernos recibido-anexó Reiko estrechando la mano de la señora Milk que sonreía gustosa, los muchachos se fueron a su casi estable casa mientras la señora con sus años los observaba sonriente por la ventana. Una muy feliz Pan se acercó corriendo a donde su querida abuela estaba.

-¿Que sucede niña?- le pregunto Milk sorprendida y curiosa a la vez.

-Es que, hace unos minutos acabo de llamar Bra, y dijo que estábamos invitados una fiesta que se llevara a cabo en la casa de Trunks- dijo Pan escondiendo mirada.

-Entiendo querida- le dijo su abuela mirándola de reojo

-Vamos a ir ¿ no abuela?- le preguntó Pan mientras trataba de saber a quien miraba su abuela.

-¿Ah? Oh! si querida, si vamos a asistir- le respondió Milk que luego acomodó las cortinas celestes de la ventana- a que hora es Pan?

-Según Bra- anexó Pan mientras se sentaba en el sofá- se reuniría toda la familia para cenar, ósea casi a las 20:00 p.m. pero dijo que era preferible que lleguemos mas temprano.

-Entonces preparemos algo para llevar- exclamó Milk mientras a paso lento caminaba hacia la cocina..

**/**/**

La fiesta transcurrió toda la tarde, comenzó a las 18:00 p.m. y aun no finalizaba. Solo fue una fiesta "intima" como diría Bulma, nada de otro mundo. Mientras Trunks la pasaba como nunca con sus compañeros de trabajo, Trek solo se limitó a mirar las acciones de su padre un tanto distanciado de el. Solito, sentado debajo de la mesa esperaba a que su padre lo llamara así juntos poder pasar un momento "Padre e hijo" como todos los niños halaban en la escuela. En un principio entendió, de que su padre al llegar, después de tantos años reaccionaria de esta manera, pero ahora pensaba diferente, acaso su padre ¿no lo quería?, ¿lo detestaba?, ¿Acaso el era una carga pesada para su padre? No lo sabia, pero quería preguntárselo cuando tuviese la oportunidad.. Bajo la mirada al suelo como queriendo buscar alguna respuesta, pero no recibió ninguna. Al levantar cabeza lentamente vio como su padre reía divertido con sus compañeros y mas que nada con la nueva abogada y su hermano que le caían pésimamente. Al voltear hacia su izquierda, miro por arriba del hombro y notó que su madre sentada e la mesa acompañada por Bra mientras miraba a su esposo con extrañeza. Esto no era como siempre lo había soñado, alguna vez se atrevió a pensar que su padre tenía buen trato con su madre tal como ella le contaba todas las noches antes de dormir. El ambiente le parecía raro, no se sentía con ánimos como para festejar, Ya era la hora en donde Bulma le mostraría a su único hijo varón todos los videos viejos que mostraban la infancia del mismo. El de cabellos violetas volteó hacia la pantalla para ver todo lo que había hecho en s niñez y que ahora, en este preciso momento, no recordaba. Todos reían, todos hablaban, el único que se atrevió a cerrarse fue Trek quien después de minutos se acerco con la cabeza abajo hacia su madre. Se paro al frente de ella y levanto cabeza, Marron lo miró con extrañeza.

-¿Qué sucede Trek?- Marron notó que su niño no andaba como de costumbre, sin decir o preguntar nada, posó su mano en la frente del niño para verificar que el pequeño no tuviera fiebre. El niño dio suspiro y refregó sus ojos, mientras daba tres pasos hacia atrás.

-Tengo sueño mami…

-Ven- diciendo esto la rubia lo tomó de la mano como siempre lo hacia para acompañarlo a su habitación. Trek mostró una pequeña sonrisa con esfuerzo. Marron se levanto de su asiento y miro a Bra quien también se dormía sobre la mesa. Ambos comenzaron a emprender camino y en el pasillo el pequeño la tomo fuerte de la mano.

-Mami, ¿Papá me quiere?- la pregunta que el niño le hizo la sorprendió bastante, se atrevió a mirarlo y notó que su hijo hablaba enserio y que no le decía "alguna locura" , ella se agachó como para queda a la altura de el y acarició su bracito.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso Trek?- le preguntó la rubia como queriendo entender a su hijo, Trek se negó con la cabeza y miró el suelo-Vamos, soy tu mamá, puedes confiar en mi. Trek dio un suspiro.

-Es que mami, papá desde ayer me mira como enojado- comenzó a contarle- hoy , antes de la fiesta, le pregunté si quería jugar conmigo, y me dijo que no. Yo… yo quería jugar con el, pero el siempre dice que no es tiempo de juegos y además siempre me reta por cualquier cosa.

A Marron se le formó un nudo en la garganta, no sabia que decirle al niño que paciente esperaba a que su bella madre le dijera algo como para consolarlo, pero Marron no se atrevió a decirle nada. Trek bajo mirada nuevamente y la jaló del brazo para que se incorporara y siguieran s camino hacia la habitación. Al llegar se recostó se tapó con las sabanas hasta la cabeza y no quiso saber nada más. Marron sigilosamente Salió de la habitación y volvió a donde aun la fiesta transcurría. Al llegar se encontró con una muy dormida Bra, se sentó en la mesa… y comenzó a reflexionar.

**/**/**

Unas cuatro semanas habían pasado, desde la llegada de Trunks todo había cambiado, el niño ahora era muy pegote al padre, todo hacían juntos, no se pasaban por la casa en todo el día y solo se reunía la familia en las horas de la comida, a Marron eso le afectaba bastante, estaba perdiendo a su hijo dulce y risueño… ahora solo Trek tenía la mente puesta en la batalla, la pelea y la lucha. No había ni un día en que Trunks no se lo llevara a las montañas a entrenar, el niño ejercía su ki de manera continua y cada vez, se alejaba más, y más en ella. Cuando los tres o cuatro (de vez en cuando Bra se hallaba presente) se reunían, nunca había un momento de armonía ya que siempre discutían por algo y terminaban todos separados, a Marron eso le dolía además de perder al niño, también perdía al hombre de quien se enamoró cuando era una niña. Ahora se encaminaba a la casa de la familia Son, debía informarle algo sobre su niño, Pues todos los sábados Marron lo llevaba a Trek, desde muy pequeño, a la casa de Milk, para que lo cuidase durante ese día, pues casi siempre la rubia tenía trabajo en las oficinas el fin de semana y la única que se ofreció en ayudarla con el niño fue la madre de su querido y apreciado amigo Goten, puesto que Bulma vivía lejos y no le podía brindar ayuda, hasta ese entonces Bra no se encontraba y así el niño se crió con la mujer, el, la consideraba su abuela, y es por eso que a estas alturas aun seguía yendo a la casa de la señora a pasar el día aunque su madre y padre ya no tuviesen tanto trabajo como de costumbre, pero esta vez todo cambiaría, pues que a pedido de Trunks, el niño no iría mas a la casa de la mujer y solo se quedaría con el. Este era el motivo por el cual Marron decidió justamente esta tarde e ir a avisarle a Milk que Trek ya no asistiría más a su casa.

-¿Por qué ya no?- fue la primera reacción que tuvo Milk cuando la rubia le explicaba penosa lo sucedido.

-Trunks solo quiere que Trek entrene- continuó la rubia- es por eso que decidió que el niño ya no venga más y se enfoque totalmente en el entrenamiento, la pelea y el ki sinceramente- con suspiro- desconozco totalmente a Trunks, no… no lo veo en todo el día. En las oficinas cada cual hace lo suyo y en la casa, sale o con sus compañeros de trabajo, o simplemente con Trek. A la noche solo se recuesta a dormir y así sucesivamente. Todo los días es lo mismo, ahora ni Bra se pasa por casa… cada vez que viene termina discutiendo con Trunks y desde ahí se decidió en no venir mas, solo viene a verme a mi cuando trabajo, en los descansos, y eso!

-Me estas diciendo que todo esto es a pedido de Trunks?- aunque no pertenecía mucho a la familia, tenía cierta relación con la rubia, pues la mujer tenía a sus padres lejos y estaba sola ,es por eso también, que Milk siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarla.

-Si Milk, en el trabajo hace cualquier cosa!- siguió Marron- al paso que va la corporación caerá en quiebra, por todos los líos que hace, ya muchos empresarios dejaron su trabajo, no tengo chofer, Josan renunció hace una semana. Y tengo que llevarlo a Trek caminando a la escuela, por que el señor, cómodo, duerme en la cama.

Marron se recostó en la mesa, mientras que Milk escuchaba atenta lo sucedido. Cuando la rubia terminó de desahogarse Milk tomó la mano de la rubia, haciendo que Marron levantara la vista hacia ella y captara su atención en la mujer.

-Mira niña, lo de Trek, si así lo pide Trunks, no tengo ningún problema en que no venga, solo que me sentiré sola, cuando quieras algo las puertas están abiertas, si? Ahora no se desanime y sigue adelante, capaz que Trunks trata de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido con tu hijo- Diciendo esto Milk le sonrió a la rubia quien enseguida fue contagiada por aquella sonrisa.

-Sabe?, a veces pienso….que Trunks me evita. En el trabajo solo pasa tiempo con la abogada, Zarekt, tengo mis sospechas- dijo la rubia casi en susurro y dolida. La conversación fue interrumpida, pues alguien había tocado el timbre de la casa y la rubia se sentó y acomodó rápido su cabello para por lo menos disimular su estado, aunque esta vez aguantaba lagrimas, aun así todas las noches se ahogaba en llanto. Milk frunció ceño y se levanto lentamente del asiento para abrir la puerta. Al abrirla cambió la cara, pues frente a ella se encontraba un muchacho a quien ya le tenía bastante cariño y lo quería como hijo.

-Gracias por la comida- agradeció por tercera vez Reiko quien mirando el interior de la casa notó a una rubia quien escondía mirada en el suelo. Se atrevió a mirar por arriba de Milk para luego sonreír, reconocía que la mujer era bellísima, volviendo su mirada a Milk le agradeció de nuevo y se despidió de la mujer. Milk cerró la puerta entre risas y se acerco de nuevo a Marron para sentarse nuevamente en la mesa.

-Mi vecino- Marron mostró una pequeña sonrisa, en ese momento Milk abrió ojos y miró a la rubia quien la miraba casi con desgano.

-Me habías dicho que, no tenias empleados ni chofer verdad!- le preguntó la mujer a la rubia quien asintió lentamente mientras esperaba a que Milk continuara,

-Si…

-Oh niña! Este muchacho vino a este lugar y aún no consigue trabajo hace cuatro meses! Serias capaz de hacerle una audición para que por lo menos trabajara de algo en la empresa?- Milk esperó a que Marron le respondiera con una respuesta esperada, la rubia miro el suelo y quedó un rato pensativa, después de unos minutos volvió mirada a la señora y tomo su cartera.

-No se si Trunks este de acuerdo, pero me encargaré de convencerlo… dígale que mañana se pase a las 15:00p.m. por mi oficina, veré de que sirve.- Marron después de decir esto sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta- acuérdese de avisarle, y dígale que me llamo Marron Jinzo.

Milk sonrió emocionada y se atrevió a acompañar a la rubia hasta la puerta quien luego se fue algo pensativa. Después de segundos, llegó Pan del colegió y Milk le comentó de puede llegar tener la posibilidad de que Reiko consiguiera trabajo a lo que Pan sonrió gustosa.

**/**/**

Al día siguiente a las 14:52 p.m.

-Señora, la solicitan en la cafetería, en la parte de las operadoras y además quieren que participe en la reunión de abogados- mientras que Azela le comunicaba los horarios, Marron recibía archivos que los mismos empresarios le otorgaban.

-A los de la cafetería dígale que hablaremos del asunto mañana, en las operadoras pídele a Uub que por favor se encargue de solucionar los problemas de allí, a los abogados infórmele que hoy no podré asistir a la reunión, hoy mi hijo tiene acto y debo acompañarlo, por lo que quiero que Hirato se encargue un rato de estas cosas- le decía Marron tratando mantener la suspicacia.

-Como ordene señora- diciendo esto Azela se retiró dejando a Marron que continuara hacia su oficina, en el trayecto se detuvo en la puerta de la operadora en donde vio que Uub hablaba a la vez con dos teléfonos, dispuesta a no interrumpir y seguir su camino, notó que el muchacho le hacia seña para que se acercase. Dio suspiro y se acerco.

-Mucho trabajo?- fue lo primero que e morocho le dijo a la rubia apenas se sentó frente suyo.

-Tu que crees!- exclamó Marron perdiendo la paciencia- Deseas algo?. Uub la miró de reojo mientras atendía teléfono, dejando a Marron algo indignada por la falta de atención.

-Visita, Visita- le dijo mientras señalaba a donde dos muchachos incómodos estaban sentados, Marron en ese momento se acordó de la audición y se acerco a ellos.

-Ustedes vienen a pedir trabajo?- les preguntó la rubia mientras los observaba de pies a cabeza por lo cual solo uno asintió. A Marron le dio cierta curiosidad Yaker, quien la miraba con ojos abiertos, capaz que a ella… le llamaba la atención, la mirada del muchacho- síganme.

Ambos asintieron y siguieron a la rubia quien los condujo a su oficina. Cuando cerró puerta los hizo sentar a lo que ambos aceptaron y la seguían con la mirada. Marron les sonrió y se sentó frente a ellos, se inclinó un poco y saco unas cuantas fichas del cajón derecho de su escritorio.

-Dígame por favor su nombre- le preguntó la Rubia a Yaker quien miró inmediatamente a Reiko. Reiko abrió ojos y Yaker volvió su mirada a la rubia.

-Eeem- se atrevió a decir- yo…

Marron lo miro de reojo y el muchacho se incomodó.

-Yaker, Yaker Hunding- le respondío seguro.

-Dígame, sabe conducir un vehiculo?- le preguntó con una sonrisa mientras que sacaba unas llaves del cajón izquierdo, Yaker asintió lentamente.

-Si se- le respondío- tengo licencia también.

-Perfecto!- exclamó la rubia- entonces serás el chofer de nuestra familia. Reiko frunció el ceño y miro a Yaker quien asombrado decidió no mirar a su compañero.

-En realidad yo pretendía buscar un trabajo- se atrevió a decir Reiko mientras captaba la atención de la rubia, Marron se abalanzó hacia atrás y miro los formularios.

-Usted será el cafetero, nos hace falta personal en la cafetería- Marron se levantó de su asiento- en cuanto a usted señor Yaker, comienza ya mismo su trabajo.

Yaker asintió y se levantó mientras que Reiko quedó con ojos abiertos sentado en el escritorio. Marron miró a Yaker y le pidió que la acompañe a lo que este se animó a mostrarle una pequeña sonrisa y aceptó gustoso. La rubia le indicó el lugar en donde el auto se estaciona, y también cual era el auto. Ella quería en este preciso momento que el la llevara a su casa para buscar a Trek así ir juntos hacia el acto de su niño. A la media hora llegaron a la casa en donde Trek los esperaba en la puerta, la aparición del niño causaba cierta curiosidad en Yaker que se atrevió a saludarlo de tal manera que el niño aseguro que este nuevo chofer le había caído "simpático". Cuando los tres subieron al lujoso auto negro para dirigirse al colegio del pequeño, los tres andaban contentos sentados en el vehiculo. Marron, por que a pesar de que trate de evitarlo, sentía cierta atracción hacia Yaker, Trek por que le había encantado la llegada del mismo y Yaker… ¿Será por su nuevo trabajo?.

**Continuara…**

Bien, reconozco que me tardé, y mucho, o no** Orion? **xDDDD

Debo decir que es la primera vez que me atrevo a escribir un fic, así que perdonen por la mala calidad, aunque descuiden, cada vez aprendo mas y trato de mejorar cada día.

La verdad…a mi me convenció el capitulo, no se ustedes! Pero espero y ojala les guste.

**Agradecimientos de los comentarios del capitulo anterior:**

**Artemis Road:** Pues gracias a Dios me encuentro bien .xD la verdad me agrada bastante leer tus comentarios y espero que este capitulo también te agrade. Gracias.

**Marby:** la verdad me matan tus comentarios! Aprendo mucho de ti eh! Gracias por comentar!

Debo agradecer también a **Orion**, **Navy** y a **Kirk**, como dije, me hacen saber sus comentarios por otro medio, gracias chicos! Los quiero!

Agradezco también a **Clau** a **Maki** y a **Marisol** xD

Por ultimo a todos aquellos que siguen el fic y no dejan comentarios.

Nos vemos en la próxima!

Addio!


	5. Jardin de Rosas

Bien, me tardé muchísimo!, pero luego hablamos de mi…

He aquí, el capitulo numero cinco, que emoción! Que logro!

Ojala lo disfruten, (O LOS MATO), saludos.

**YAKER HUNDING**

**CAPITULO V: EL JARDIN DE ROSAS.**

-¡No puede ser!- así lo recibió Marron (¿Con cariño?), se notaba que hoy no era su día, se posó enojada sobre la mesada de la cocina, con la galleta en una mano, y un baso de limonada en la otra, mientras que el pelilila no salía de su asombro- No puede ser, que siempre andes con esa pésima actitud, Trunks, no hay ni un día en que llegues con el buen humor a la casa, te despiertes sin protestar o que luego te comprometas a algo y luego no lo cumplas.

-Como quieres que llegue de buen humor, si la señora de la casa, refiriéndome a ti, no es capaz de saludarme cariñosamente y me tiene que regañar siempre con algo- Trunks no se iba a callar y continuó- ¿Qué hice ahora?

-¿Cómo, que hice ahora?- Marron estaba muy furiosa, así que le contestó con ironía- No necesito otro niño en la casa, bastante crecidito está como para tomar conciencia de sus actos, sabes muy bien, de que hoy no estoy en la casa en todo el día al igual que mañana, que Bra está fuera de la ciudad, al igual que Milk que viajará mañana con Pan y Gohan, ¿Con quien queda Trek?, ¿Con quien lo dejo?, habíamos quedado en que tú lo cuidarías en este fin de semana, por que sino quiere, JEFE; que la empresa caiga abajo, tengo que hacer esta reunión, y como quedabas libre, tu quedarías a cargo del cuidado del niño.

-¿Y?

-Y, que acaban de llamar, de la empresa, diciendo que el avión hacia el exterior, saldrá a las 7:00 p.m., ¿Qué significa eso?- Marron lo miró con recelo- la que llamó fue Zarekt.

-Marron, surgieron cambios de ultimo momento, por favor… no empieces- le dijo Trunks con la voz agobiada- Tengo que ir. Un creíble contrato se presentó, me pareció algo que aportará mucho a la empresa, un viaje de negocios.

-¿Y no lo puedes programar para otro día? ¿Para que contrataste a Hirato entonces?- Trunks frunció el ceño y se posó tranquilamente sobre la mesa, actuaba como si no le importara nada, como habitualmente lo hacía en cada momento en que trataban de "dialogar" y arreglar las cosas, le dio un sorbo a la taza de café, y Marron siguió hablando a medida que preparaba su bolso para salir- ¿Que es mas importante?, ¿Tu hijo? ¿O qué?- la rubia se enderezó y Trunks la miró feo.

-¿Quieres saber qué es mas importante?- explotó- Por que no te fijas tú en tus acciones y yo me arreglo con las mías, ¡lo que faltaba! Que una mujer no se haga cargo de un niño y no sepa manejar la situación, lo que Fal-ta-ba.

-¿Pero que estas diciendo?- A Marron se le colmó la paciencia, y aun mas cuando vio que Trunks le daba la espalda, como queriendo dar punto final a la discusión- Aquí la que se hace cargo de mi hijo soy yo, decir que tu vives la vida loca es poco, Trunks…

Trunks volteó a verla, y Marron lo miró extrañada, en ese momento, entró Trek a la cocina, refregándose los ojos y dando bostezos al aire, con un ánimo, poco usual.

-Tengo hambre mami… - exclamó el niño, viendo a su madre, con la intención de que alguien le prestara atención. Marron lo miro y le sonrió a medias.

-Marron- Trunks la llamó, con voz seca, y la rubia se volteó a verlo- Luego hablamos.

Marron asintió, con pocas ganas y luego suspiró con desgano. Trek se sentó en la mesa, y comenzó a comer la primera y ultima galleta del plato, otra vez su padre se había comido todas las galletas, y cada vez se convencía más, en que debería despertar y levantarse mas temprano para disfrutas de las galletas que tanto le gustaban; las de chocolate. La rubia, cerró su bolso, y escuchó la bocina del auto, de seguro era el chofer que la esperaba en la puerta ya, hoy era viernes, el maldito día de la semana, era el día en que salía tarde. Trek la miró extrañado, expresión que fue detectada por su madre al instante, se acercó a el, y trato de mostrarle una de esas sonrisas enternecedoras.

-Vuelvo más tarde, toma leche y no te vayas sin desayunar, ¿si?, luego el chofer vendrá a buscarte, y te llevará a la escuela, se buen niño, compórtate, saluda bien al chofer, cuando regrese saldremos a tomar un helado, ¿Te parece?, no desobedezcas a tu papá y hazle caso, ¿Si, Trek?- Marron besó la frente de su "bebe" y Trek la abrazó, mientras le aseguraba a su madre que cumpliría con las indicaciones dadas. Marron se enderezó y sonrió al igual que su hijo.

-Te quiero mami…- Trek volvió a lo suyo, que era disfrutar de la galleta, mientras que Marron lo veía mas que encantada a su niñito, que estaba desayunando.

-Yo tambien Trek… Tambien te quiero…

***/***/***

-No hacía falta que me invitara a desayunar, si tengo lo necesario como para saciarme- Reiko se vió obligado a entrar a la casa de la señora Milk, que a pesar de que el muchacho le metiera cualquier excusa para no entrar, ella insistía e insistía de que en esta mañana el joven la acompañase en el desayuno.

-No- lo interrumpió Milk, por que Reiko, al no saber que más decir, comenzó a balbucear incoherencias- me harías muy buena compañía niño, hoy estoy sola…

-¿Y la señorita Pan?

-Estudia hasta tarde… por eso insisto en que te quedaras, además estas en la misma situación que yo, tu amigo se fue a trabajar, tu entras mas tarde… hagámonos compañía- Milk le mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que Reiko no puedo negarse ante su pedido, accedió, solo pasar el momento por unos minutos, aunque no estaba aun convencido- ¡Me alegra que aceptaras joven! ¿Que se te antoja?, ¿Quieres café?

-No- Reiko se sentó en la mesa- prefiero leche…

-¿Leche?- Milk lo miró asombrada- eres igual a mis hijos, no toman otra cosa que sea leche- se introdujo en la cocina, mientras hablaba a medida que sacaba las tazas de la alacena- Y dime, la quieres caliente ¿no?

-No, no… no se moleste en calentarla- Reiko, no quería causar tanto trabajo para la señora- yo tomo la leche fría, es mas rica así- a pesar de ser algo que habitualmente no se veía (casi nadie toma leche fría) el muchacho tenía toda la verdad; la leche, es más rica así (Pruébenla).

-Cuéntame- Milk le alcanzó la taza de leche y se sentó frente a él- Te va bien en el trabajo, ¿verdad?

-Si, la señorita Marron es muy generosa-comenzó a soltarse Reiko- es muy dulce, muy solidaria, no es terca como todas sus compañeras de trabajo que están: "¡Vení para acá!" "¡Haz esto!" "¡Haz aquello!"- Reiko imitó a las empresarias, tan burlonamente, que a Milk le causó gracia- si supieran que con ese carácter no se llega a nada, es totalmente desilucionante…

-¿Pero que se creen para tratarte de esa manera?- Milk no estaba de acuerdo con las actitudes de las mujeres.

-Empresarias- sonrió Reiko- eso se creen.

-Pero no son nada…-Milk pensó para dentro suyo, que la gente con esas actitudes, no sirve- ¿y tu amigo?, ¿Cómo es que se llama el de pelo moradito? Hacker, Daker…

-Yaker-Corrigió el muchacho, y Milk le hizo un gesto como dándole la razón- No, lo de el es más sencillo, solo trabaja para la señora. Y eso- exclamó-Y eso que no tenía intenciones de trabajar en esa empresa, el que iba a buscar trabajo era yo…

-Por algo se dan las cosas…

-Llegué- la puerta se cerró de un portazo, era Pan que luego se introdujo en el living, lo mas exaltada, que lanzó la mochila desde la puerta hacia el sofá, y luego se dirigió hacia la cocina, para saludar a su abuela y notar que había visitas.

-Hola abuela- saludó a Milk con un beso en la frente, y luego le sonrió a Reiko- Hola.

-Buenas…

-¿No llegabas más tarde hoy?, apenas son las 10:00 a.m.-le preguntó Milk, asegurándose de que decía bien la hora, ojeándole al reloj

-Lo que sucedió, fue que en la universidad, están todos de huelga y se suspendieron las clases de ahora, solo tuve Álgebra…- explicó la muchacha, sentándose lo mas elegante posible, Reiko la miraba como si el tema le interesase.

-¿Por qué huelga?- le preguntó de lo mas interesado.

-Falta de salario… etc, etc, todo un problema- Pan hablaba tambien con las sonrisas.

-Excusas para no hacer lo que es su obligación- exclamó Milk al aire- Educar.

Pan se negó con un ligero movimiento cabeza, conociendo las perspectivas de su abuela, mientras que Reiko reía ante el comentario, tenía la verdad. El muchacho miró el reloj y se levantó.

-Bueno, enseguida entro a trabajar….

-¿Cómo?-Pan lo miró desganada- ¿no te quedaras a almorzar?

-Querida, el niño tiene que ir a trabajar- le dijo Milk obteniendo un suspiro de Pan.

-Entonces….¿quieres venir a cenar?- Pan quería a toda costa que los vecinos vinieran a la casa- con tu amigo, a la noche.

-Niña, ¿no te acuerdas que hoy a la tarde partimos con tu papá y tu mamá hacia el exterior? No vamos a estar para más tarde…

-Cierto- Pan contestó desilusionada, y Reiko rió, obteniendo exitosamente una sonrisa contagiadota de parte de Milk

-Les deseo un buen viaje- les dijo Reiko con la mayor sinceridad- Hasta Pronto.

-Hasta pronto querido…

***/***/***

-¿Se siente bien señora?- le preguntó la asistente, apenas la vio.

-Hablamos luego…- Marron se encaminó hacia la operadora, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que bajaba hacia la planta baja. El morocho, estaba mas que enfurecido cuando se acercó.

-/%&%!&$! 

Marron lo miró más que asombrada y Uub no tenía ni la menor idea

de que la rubia se hallaba ahí, él estaba de espaldas, con dos tubos de teléfono en ambas manos, con los cabellos alborotados, de seguro no había tenido un buen día al igual que ella.

- Piérdase usted tambien!- colgó, lo mas brusco, que Marron sobresaltó del susto. El morocho colgó el otro teléfono y luego se acomodó el cuello de la camisa, indicando que no había sucedido nada fuera de lo normal, volteó de lo mas tranquilo con la silla giratoria de esas que se hallan en los escritorios de computadoras, y abrió ojos cuando vió que Marron lo miraba con cierta curiosidad.

-¿Escuchaste todo no?- se asustó, y temblorosamente comenzó a acomodar papeles, archivos, quería esconderse- ¿un llamado de atención?- Uub sabía mejor que nadie que el tono que había usado, no era el apropiado para responder ante las llamadas que se recibían en la empresa.

-No-La rubia se lo dijo de lo más tranquila, al aire- nada importa… - Marron estaba mas que desgana e indico intriga y el morocho se incorporó para contarle lo sucedido.

-Lo que pasa, es que era la décima cuerta vez, que llamaban preguntando si era la mueblería, "Koré"…- le contó Uub, y Marron asentía no la cabeza- llaman y llaman, y por más que le conteste lo mismo…siguen llamando!

-mmmm…- La rubia no tenía ni la menor idea de qué decir.

- ¿Y a ti?, no te noto con un buen día… ¿sucedió algo?- Uub la miro con sospecha y Marron se levanto del asiento- ¿adonde vas?

-Tengo mucho que hacer, papeles que firmar, ordenar los documentos, mañana vienen estos hombres de negocios y…- Marron suspiró- Tengo que preparar un buen contrato para que accedan…

-Lo harán… con tal de tener dinero…

-Ojala, no se sabe- Uub le alcanzó unas deudas- ¿Y esto?

-Deudas…

-¡Lo que faltaba!- la rubia se cruzó de brazos- les mande un documento antes de ayer, diciéndole que esperen a que la empresa recuperé los requisitos para volver a tener fondos… ¡y no entienden! ¡Nadie entiende! ¡No se que les pasa!- Marron abolló los papeles y los tiró al suelo, con tanta fuerza, que hasta Uub quedó escandalizado.

-Señora Marron…

-¿QUÉ?- Hirato se asustó ante aquella reacción, y se encogía de hombros mientras daba un paso atrás- El-el, el archivo…

-¿Qué archivo?

-Tengo que mandarlo a Office, el archivo con la firma de Trunks… Al jefe no lo encuentro…

-¿Cómo que no está Trunks? ¿Tiene que estar? No puede desaparecer… - Marron se volteó furiosa a Uub- Llámalo, a la oficina, y dile que baje yá para acá. Uub obedeció y llamó bajo las miradas de los otros dos: de Hirato, con susto, y de Marron, con furia- No…no contesta…

-¡Pero será posible! ¿Y yá necesitan el archivo? ¡Trunks lo tiene!- La rubia llevó sus manos a la cintura- Ya tendría que estar aquí, hace media hora…

-Hola…- Marron volteó y vio que Trunks se disponía a saludarla con un beso en los labios, ella se apartó con el ceño fruncido- ¿Dónde estabas?, Hirato me reclamó tu ausencia- Hirato bajo mirada.

-Recién llego de la casa…no pretendía que…

-¿Cómo? ¿De la casa?- Marron lo miro con enojo- ¿Cómo que de la casa? Usted, ya tendría que haber llegado hace media hora…- le dijo mientras señalaba su reloj de mano- pero claro, el señor está de lo mas pancho en la casa.

-Marron, no traigas las discusiones aquí- Trunks sentía incomodidad, muchos empresarios habían volteado a verlos a ambos, pues Marron comenzaba ya a gritar, a hacer escándalo…- Haber Marron- Trunks se puso serio- Hablemos bien…

-Estoy hablando bien…

-Estas gritando…

Marron lo miró con la mirada húmeda, bajó la cabeza y se retiró de la operadora, casi trotando, casi corriendo. En cambio él no iba a dejar las cosas así, le entregó el archivo a Hirato de lo mas calmado quien al recibirlo desapareció, y luego descargó su enojo con Uub, comenzando con malas miradas, y arrebatándole de lo mas brusco todo archivo que el morocho le acercaba.

-Tu cubrirás el puesto de la noche…- dijo esto y se retiró, muchos empresarios querían detenerlo en el camino para hacerle preguntas y sacarse dudas, pero se notaba el mal estar de Trunks en el aire, que se resistieron, y dejaron que el jefe se retirara. Uub lo vió alejarse con el ceño fruncido, tenía planes para esta noche, y ahora debía quedarse tres horas mas en la oficina… desconocía a Trunks, no era así ese hombre, desconocía la actitud de Marron, la muchacha… Dio un suspiró fuerte, y se concentró en los e-mail que llegaban.

Marron se encerró en la oficina, y se sentó en el escritorio de lo más aturdida, quería aguantar las lágrimas, no quería dejarlas salir, se recostó en el escritorio y escuchó abrirse la puerta, de lo más brusco, aquel hombre se acercaba a medida que le hablaba.

-Marron, los problemas de la casa, se dejan en la casa- Trunks se posó en el escritorio y Marron no realizó ni el mínimo movimiento- Puedes ya dejar de actuar como chiquilla de 10 años, me tienes podrido mujer… cansado- comenzó a escuchar el llanto de la rubia, no le importaba verla llorar- se puede saber que hice contigo? Últimamente me estas tratando como si fuese un trapo… trato de mantener el orden y la armonía y tú la estropeas, siempre, SIEMPRE, ¿qué quieres de mi? ¿Ah?, ¿quieres que te lleve a pasear? ¿Quieres que te traiga flores? ¿Que quieres? Me hartaste Marron, me cansé.

Marron levantó la cabeza de lo mas enojada, sentía, sentía bronca, sentía que las cosas eran injustas, desconocía a Trunks, a su Trunks dulce, lleno de bellas palabras y actitudes, con aquellas sonrisas juguetonas y picaras que le daban cierta riqueza a ese bello hombre de quien se había enamorado perdidamente en su niñez, cada vez se daba mas cuenta de que el pasar de los años…a Trunks lo amargaba más, y ahora que lo pensaba, no lo veía sonreír seguido, ¿Qué le ha sucedido?. Atinó a no responder, permaneció callada y Trunks se acercó al ventanal a medida que se acomodaba los cabellos.

-Eres una mujer muy controladora- Trunks volteó a verla- Tienes qua andar controlándome todo, no me dejas ni un minuto en paz… Sino eres tu, es Trek, sino al revés…. No los entiendo.

-Tú no nos entiendes a nosotros…

-Por es te pregunto Marron, que es lo que quieren, ¿estoy siendo un mal marido?, ¿estoy siendo un mal padre?- Trunks se acerco a Marron, tanto, que sus rostros nada más se distanciaban por unos pocos centímetros- ¿Eso es? Contéstame por favor que no te entiendo.

Para desdicha de ambos, Reiko entró en la habitación, lo más desadvertido, con la taza de café en una bandeja que era para Marron en la mano, no supo que hacer cuando vió como Trunks lo volteaba a ver con el ceño fruncido, y el estado en que Marron se hallaba, se sorprendió cuando vió que Marron atinó rápido a sacar el pañuelo del bolso y a limpiarse el maquillaje corrido a causa de las lagrimas en el rostro, estaba destruida.

-¿Acaso no sabes tocar la puerta?- la bienvenida que Trunks le dio a Reiko, no fue buena, el muchacho se encogió de hombros y dejó la bandeja en la primera mesita o mesa que estuviera a su alcance- Te pregunté algo…

-Este… -a Reiko se le caían gotitas de la cabeza

-Gracias Reiko- la voz destruida y entre cortada de Marron, obligó a que la mirase con lastima, Marron bajó mirada, se sentía muy humillada.

-No hay de que señora, sabe que si puedo hacerle útil, yo vendré…

-Véte por favor, la próxima vez que entre como si estuviese en su casa se quedara deambulando por la calle como quiera sin trabajo- Trunks sonó amenazante. Reiko asintió y salió, sin antes de cerrar la puerta, echarle una mirada a Marron quien se recostó de nuevo en el escritorio, y Trunks que luego se adelantó a cerrarle la puerta en la cara, lo mas fuerte que puedo, ya que si pasaba los límites, derrumbaba la empresa.

-No es para que te desquites con los demás…- Marron sonó de lo más tranquila, superada y a Trunks eso le molestó, que se acercó nuevamente y la tomó de los brazos.

-¿A sí?- Trunks le hablaba a medida que la agitaba- ¿Quieres que sea un buen padre? ¿Eso quieres?- Marron quiso soltarse, por que atinó a moverse con la silla hacia atrás- escucha, por que voy a ser claro- la rubia lo miró de lo mas intranquila- Me llevo a MI hijo este fin de semana, CONMIGO, ¿escuchaste?, y alargaré el negocio al exterior por dos semana, ¿entendiste?.

-¡No puedes llevarte así a Trek!- Marron se lo dijo con un tono agudo, le costaba articular palabra- No puedes alejarlo así de mi.

-¡Al final no te entiendo!- Trunks estrelló sus manos contra la mesa- Me estas diciendo que sea un buen padre ¡y ahora me sales con esto!, déjame decirte esposa mía- le dijo irónico- Que Trek saldrá conmigo aunque tú te interpongas…

Trunks dio por terminada la discusión, por que se alejó de la rubia lo más rápido y luego se retiró de la oficina, sin antes dar un fuerte portazo, que cuadros o adornos cayeron al suelo, algunos se rompieron, otros no. Marron bajo mirada, estaba sola….estaba sola ahora como para sacar su llanto.

***/***/***

-Solo dame una factura…no tengo hambre.- Yaker se sentó en la mesa, que se encontraba en la cocina de la mesa, lugar en donde cocineros, meseros, cafeteros, desayunaban o almorzaban en el día, y como Yaker no tenía que salir hasta las, aproximadamente 17:00 p.m., hora en la que Trek salía de la escuela, se pasaba el día en la cocina, haciéndole compañía a Reiko, que en cambio, vivía laburando todo el día, Mañana y tarde. Yaker comenzó a jugar con los utencillos de cocina, de lo más desganado, que recibió miradas amargas de la gorda cocinera Otani, que lo obligó a dejar los cubiertos en el lugar. Reiko entró, sin sonrisas ni nada, no parecía estar vivo.

-Que carucha…- Yaker sonrió burlesco- ¿Otra vez la chica de la operadora te trató cortante? Sabes que, por la cara amargada que tiene, nunca le sacarás una sonrisa, no lograrás invitarla a salir…

-¡Bah!- Reiko dejó las bandejas- me dijo un: "hasta pronto", eso ya es algo, además, encontré a una bella muchacha ayer… cuando te fui a acompañar a retirar el niño, una maestra de tercer grado se me acercó, es de más atractiva.

Yaker rió ante aquel cometario, ya identificaba a la persona de la que su amigo le comentaba, se puso de pie y Reiko lo miró.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer?

-Ahora a lavar los platos…- Reiko se ponía el delantal.

-Deja que yo te ayudo- Diciendo esto, Yaker se arremangó las mangas de la camisa, y se sacó el sombrero de conductor, bajo una mirada sonriente de Reiko, quien no puedo evitar hacerlo.

-No es necesario…- Reiko vió como Yaker se acercaba aun lado suyo y abría el grifo de agua caliente- No debo dejar que el mimado de la jefa se ensucie…- Yaker lo miró feo- enserio.

-¿Mimado? No lo veo tan así…

-Como tu digas- Reiko hizo un gesto en desacuerdo y se arremangó las mangas el tambien- la señora no estaba bien hoy…

-¿Tas de espía?

-No, no malinterpretes- Reiko no quería parecerse a aquellas personas pendientes en las acciones de otros- Lo que pasa es que entre de lo más tranquilo en la oficina de la señora, y ví que estaba con el jefe, al parecer…. No van bien las cosas entre ellos.

-A veces me pregunto que eres…-Yaker no estaba contento con el comentario y Reiko enseguida lo notó.

-Pero espera, al salir- Reiko se acercó mas al oído de Yaker, no quería que nadie escuche- no pude evitar quedarme detrás de la puerta y averiguar lo que sucede…

-¿Y entonces?

-Al parecer el jefe se lleva el hijo por tres semanas… la tendrías que haber visto, estaba…

-MANGA DE INUTILES!- La voz fuerte y clara de Otani interrumpió – DEJEN DE COMPORTARSE COMO SEÑOITAS CHUSMAS Y TRABAJEN…

Reiko decidió callarse, aunque Yaker se había quedado con la curiosidad en saber que pasaba, lo único que hicieron ambos, fue en mantenerse en silencio y seguir con los platos, hasta que Yaker rompió uno, y se armó el escándalo.

***/***/*** Cuatro días después.

Se la había pasado tirada en la cama todo el Martes, había faltado a su trabajo, se sentía enferma y la ausencia de la voz dulce de su niñito no se hallaba, nunca lo habían separado así de ella, no podía evitar pensar, como se encontraba Trek en esos momentos, si había desayunado, si se abrigaba antes de salir, si dormía con las frazadas (por que Trek se las sacaba dormido a media noche), lo extrañaba. Le había contado por teléfono a Milk lo sucedido con Trunks, ayer, cuando la mujer regresó de su viaje con su nieta y su hijo primogénito, además se había enterado en que Bra tambien había regresado de la casa de sus padres, y sabía que tenía que ir a visitarla algún día de estos, ya que la mujer de cabello azul, no convivía con ellos, y se había alquilado un departamento, no grande, para ella sola. Giró en su cama y se envolvió con las sábanas, luego escuchó el ruidoso timbre, que le destruyeron las orejas. Se sentó en la cama de lo mas enojada, sin ganas de levantarse, pero debía atender, así que se incorporó, se colocó las pantuflas de terciopelo rojas y se acercó de lo más desganada al espejo para arreglarse el cabello, eran las 11:00 a.m.

Bajo lenta por la escalera, y volvió a escuchar el segundo timbre, se acomodó el atuendo y abrió la puerta, sin sonrisas ni nada.

-¡Linda!- La voz animada de Bra la obligó a sonreír- ¿Que haces?, es un lindo día! Hay que salir…

-No Bra…Por favor… ando con el autoestima bajo, y con un terrible resfriado- se excusó la rubia- además, adonde quieres ir a estas horas?

- No linda… no- Bra la interrumpió, jalándola de brazo- Vamos de picnic

-¿Las dos?

-¡No bella!- Bra se movió hacia un costado, para dar lugar a que Marron observe la presencia de Reiko y Yaker que estaban en el auto- ellos vienen con nosotros, Milk me contó lo sucedido, y la verdad a veces me pongo a pensar, y me doy cuenta de que Trunks tiene la cabeza llena de… mejor no digo que, pero, no te abandones, salgamos un rato, tu chofer está libre, y se ofreció en llevarnos, mas bien, Milk me dijo que haga eso, en cuanto al amigo, lo invité yo. No sabes- Bra sonrió- ese muchacho es un amor, lo conocí cuando tu chofer fue a buscar a Trek a la escuela, me pareció un hombre interesante, que me acerque y comenzamos a hablar, es un muy buen tipo Marron… tienes buenos candidatos en la empresa.

-Oye!

-Vamos Marron, no me digas que no, es la primera vez que hago sándwiches… no desperdicies mi trabajo- la peliazul tenia la razón, nunca había cocinado ni un miserable huevo frito- además es un lindo día, vamos…

-Esta bien, pero solo por un momento…- Marron se dio por vencida- espérenme abajo, yo me arreglo y salimos, si?

-¡Si!- Bra estaba muy animada- te esperamos y salimos ¿no?, luego no cambies las cosas.

Marron rió, y luego subió las escaleras, a cambiarse.

No esperaron mucho para salir, la rubia se había cambiado de vestimenta ligeramente, y al bajar, el único en sorprenderse y en quedar mas que encantado, fue Yaker, quien le sonrió muy dulce a la rubia, bajo la mirada asechadora de Reiko, que solo atino reír por debajo. Marron ayudó a Bra a hacer la última canasta con otros alimentos (galletas, tostadas, mermelada, etc, etc) Mas de lo que se lleva en un picnic, por que Reiko comentó en que, la comida que Bra pretendía llevar, era escasa, estaba seguro de que él, o Yaker, no quedarían satisfechos. Pero antes de cerrar el baúl, Bra se detuvo, había olvidado, un "pequeñísimo detalle".

-¿Qué sucede?- Marron guardó la última canasta. 

-¿Adonde iremos? No alquilé en ningún lugar… - Marron quedó pensativa, y Bra le grito a Reiko, quien traía los abrigos de la peliazul- Reiko!, ¿tienes algún lugar en mente adonde llevarnos?- Reiko se detuvo en medio camino y miró a Yaker, aquellas miradas con mensajes, incomodaron a la peliazul.

-Mi amigo sabe…- Reiko continuó su trayecto y Yaker le aseguró asintiendo con la cabeza a la peliazul, de que su compañero tenía la verdad. Bra suspiro.

-Vamos….

No tardaron mucho en llegar, en el camino venían haciendo chistes, contando anécdotas, y burlándose (solo Bra y Reiko, por que Marron estaba tranquila) de Yaker y sus actitudes severas que tenía, apenas la rubia bajó del auto, cayó en que aquel lugar lo conocía. Se paró estupefacta al ver el campo, con aroma a rosas… Reiko y Bra se adelantaban con los canastos, de mas divertidos, que caminaban entre risas y haciendo uno que otro cometario…aun, de las actitudes del chofer. Marron atinó a mirar a Yaker de una manera tan sorprendida, que el muchacho al verle aquella expresión sonrió por debajo, y cerró la puerta del auto.

-¿Me acompaña?- Yaker la miró de lo mas sonriente y la rubia con la boca abierta asintió lentamente, era prácticamente imposible, aquel campo de rosas… solo lo conocía ella, y nada mas que ella con Trunks, lugar en donde el pelilila le había dado su primer beso, y en donde le había propuesto matrimonio.

-Eh, Reiko- grito Yaker- esperen…

La Rubia aun seguía sorprendida, como es que Yaker conoce la ubicación de aquel sagrado y oculto lugar? No lo sabía…, al secreto ese, nunca se lo había dicho nadie.

**Continuara.**

_Bueno, no se… jajaja pero a mi me agradó el capitulo, que les pareció?_

_Repito, disculpen mi mala calidad de escritura, yo trato de aprender y de mejorar._

_Agradezco a todos aquellos sus comentarios, Marby, Artemis Road, Orion, Clau, Maki, Marisol, Bruno…_

_Quiero decir que las actitudes de Trunks en este capitulo, me sacaron canas verdes… me enojé tanto con el personaje, que no escribí durante un mes! Admítanlo, Trunks aquí es un…jajaja._

_Quero aclarar que este capitulo va dedicado alguien, a un muy buen amigo, cuyo nombre es Bruno, no se por que pero… el final me hizo acordar mucho a el… jejeje gracias Bruno!_

_Bueno, disculpen por que me tardé demasiado en actualizar, y créanme que subiré el otro capitulo pronto… gracias por acompañarme hasta ahora y espero sus animosos comentarios!_

_Buena fin de semana!_

_Addio!_

_18 girl (Tomoyo18, me cambie de nombre, jajaja)_


	6. Una inesperada revelación

_¡He vuelto!_

_Después de tanto tiempo, me dado un lugar en mi día para ponerme al corriente. _

_Les dejo el capítulo VI, ojalá les guste._

**YAKER HUNDING**

**CAPITULO VI: UNA INESPERADA REVELACION.**

Tembló. Sus guantes rojos al parecer ya no lo cubrían del frío y el aire helado le calaba los huesos, pero no le importaba. Quería seguir jugando, afuera, y no quedarse en casa.

-¡Vamos Trek!- le gritó Tako desde atrás. El niño volteó a verlo, su amigo, bien abrigado, estaba a unos pasos del tobogán y a su lado Eiko, su vecina, le sonrió con dulzura.

-¡Ven, Trek!- Eiko se acercó al niño y lo tomó de la mano- Vamos a jugar…

-Me siento mal…- susurró el próximo heredero de la familia Brienf, no podía negar que se había ruborizado a causa de su vecina que lo había tomado de la mano, pero el dolor de cabeza que venía aguatando hace una semana lo consumía cada vez más. Al parecer Eiko no lo había escuchado, por qué siguió guiando al único hijo de Trunks hacia la siguiente atracción.

-Subamos ahí- dijo ahora Tako, señalando el enorme tobogán- ¿Quién primero?

-No me gustan las alturas- intervino rápidamente Eiko, y soltó de la mano a Trek quien aún seguía sonrojado- Suban ustedes… Yo me quedaré aquí abajo.

-¡Miedosa!, ¡Miedosa!- comenzó a burlarse Tako, Trek se mantuvo en silencio, sentía su rostro arder, y sus piernas que ya casi no daban, pero no quería volver a casa… no quería decirle a nadie lo que le sucedía, y quizás ese hubiese sido su único error. Por otro lado, no soportó que su mejor amigo se burlara de Eiko, así que se paró frente a ella, y miró a su amigo algo indignado.

-¡No la molestes!- bramó furioso, Tako se asombró y luego frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Ahora te crees el héroe?- le preguntó, seguramente le hubiera molestado el hecho de que su "propio amigo" no se burlara de la niña junto a él- ¡Entonces sube tú!

-¿Tanto escándalo por un tobogán?-Eiko se había enfadado también, a diferencia de los otros dos, ella les llevaba un año más de edad.

-Subiré yo, al parecer a Tako le dan miedo las alturas- murmuró Trek, se aferró un poco más la bufanda verde manzana al cuello y se acercó al tobogán con los puños apretados, Tako lo siguió con el paso firme por detrás, tenía las mejillas bien coloradas a causa del frío, tan coloradas, que sus pequeñas pecas alrededor de la nariz, no se alcanzaba a distinguir en su rostro.

-¿Qué yo tengo miedo?- Tako alzó la vista cuando Trek comenzó a subir las escaleras, sintió un nudo en la garganta, era verdad, le daba miedo, pero no quería pasar por cobarde frete a sus amigos, así que mintió- No tengo miedo, ¿Tú tienes miedo?

-Si lo tuviera, no estaría subiendo- Trek subió un escalón más- Cuando baje, tú serás el segundo en subir…

-¡Hum!

-¡Cuidado Trek!- le gritó Eiko con las manos aferradas a su boca- ¡Es muy alto eso!

El susodicho se ruborizó, y a su vez Tako se cruzó de brazos.

-Todos se preocupan por él, por qué es hijo del famoso empresario…- murmuró, se sacó su gorra azul para dejar a la vista su despeinado cabello rojizo. Al volver luego su vista hacia Trek, abrió los ojos. El hijo de Trunks se había detenido en lo más alto del juego.

-¿Trek...?- Tako se vio preocupado, y Eiko ahogó un grito .Arriba, Trek parecía que enseguida se iba a dormir, A parecer no sentía sus piernas, y daba la ligera sensación de que su cabeza le pesaba horrores. Solo fue un segundo en que ambos se descuidaron, un segundo. La gente comenzó a acercarse, de curiosa quizás, Pero fue cuando repararon en qué, Trek se había caído, de cabeza, y ahora estaba ahí, a sus pies, temblando….

-¡Que alguien llame a la ambulancia!- grito un hombre de fino bigotes- ¡El chico sangra!, esto pasa a causa de la irresponsabilidad de los padres…

-¡Cielo Santo! – las mujeres comenzaron a exclamar con barullo y tanto Tako como Eiko, habían quedado paralizados, la niña salió corriendo y Tako tomó otro rumbo: hacia la casa de Trunks.

***/***/***

Rodó los ojos. Se estaba aburriendo. Y lo que menos quería era escuchar los inútiles discursos del hombre.

-Keiro- dijo fríamente, pero a su vez serena- La empresa AE, no conviene.

Keiro suspiró con indignación.

-¿Cuándo vas a aceptar alguna de las tantas propuestas que te doy?- dijo, controlando su quizás irritación, se incorporó en la silla, y la examinó con ojos furiosos.

-Trunks fue muy claro al mencionar las empresas o clientes con quienes negociar…- ella entrelazó sus dedos- si tienes un problema ve y díselo a él, lo que hago yo es obedecer….

-Estúpidas mujeres…- murmuró despacio el tesorero, se pasó una mano por su cabellera castaña y un poco canosa, rascándose- Malditas que no sirven para el trabajo, inútiles.

Marron lo dejó pasar al comentario, siempre era lo mismo, siempre era escucharlo maldecir a las mujeres, ¿Por qué no se lo dice en la cara a su esposa?, está en la operadora. Miró al hombre con impaciencia, cuando su teléfono que estaba al lado sonó con un ruidoso sonido. Keiro la miró curioso, y ella atendió el aparato.

-Diga…- parecía tranquila, y del otro lado, Uub le contestó.

-Marron, eeh… digo, señora, tiene una llamada…

-¿Es tan importante Uub?- preguntó, quizás era ese cliente que venía irritándola hace 3 días- Si es el señor Benging, no tengo el deseo de discutir con él otra vez, estoy a punto de organizar una reunión con el personal, ¿Qué pasa?- miró al tesorero como espetándole con la mirada a que se largase, pero Keiro no pareció entender, por que siguió atento a lo que ella decía.

-Eeh, creo que nada grave, supongo…- Uub sonó como si quisiera convencerse el también con lo que había dicho y a Marron tanto misterio la impacientaba, miró ansiosa a Keiro y le dijo a Uub- Uub, ¿qué es lo que tienes para decirme?, ¡No te hagas el misterioso!, tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer…

-Mira Marron, Señora- se corrigió el morocho, intentaba darle vueltas al asunto, conociéndola a Marron, esta llamada no le caería en gracia, pero Marron también ya lo apresuraba, así que trago saliva y dijo- Recibí una llamada muy desesperada de la señora Tina…. La niñera de Trek, quiere hablar contigo, le dije que llamara luego…

-¿¡Qué! , ¿Cómo llamar luego?- la rubia se levantó del asiento y Keiro pareció sonreír- ¿Qué pasó con Trek?, ¿Aún le sigue subiendo la fiebre?

-No lo sé Marron- a Uub le tembló un poco la voz- Me dijo que tenía un problema muy grave con Trek, y no me quiso decir más nada. Primero preguntó si había llegado Trunks, me dijo que ella calculaba que ya estaría llegando de su vuelo desde Inglaterra, pero como le contesté que aun no se encontraba, me pidió desesperadamente que te comunicara contigo.

-Uub…si era tan grave, me hubieses pasado la comunicación- La rubia se puso una mano en el pecho- quiero que yá me comuniques con Tina, apenas la tengas en línea, me pasas la comunicación…

-Entendido.

Y cortó. Se dejó caer en el asiento, y se pasó una mano por la cabellera rubia, estaba preocupada.

-Hum- Keiro sonrió de costado- ¿Problemas con su incompetente y mocoso hijo?

-Por favor- le espetó la rubia con dureza- Lárguese.

-Está bien- Keiro sonreía, quizás disfrutaba del estado de la rubia- le pediré a Otani que te mande un café a través de Reiko para que se te calme el Karma…

A estas alturas ya Marron tenía ganas de meterlo en una bolsa y tirarlo por la ventana desde donde estaba, el séptimo piso.

-Lárguese…

Keiro la saludó con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza y salió, muy tranquilo. Marron comenzó a mirar el teléfono rojo color sangre de la mesa, el muy desgraciado no sonaba, y sentía que el corazón se le encogía. Hace unos días, Trek había padecido de una fiebre muy grave, el niño debía permanecer en cama por un cierto periodo, por lo que tuvo que faltar a la escuela y pasarse las aburridas tardes en la cama con Tina en la casa, su niñera que habían contratado hace ya más de un mes. Tina, una mujer joven, pelirroja y solterona, era muy confiable para estas cosas… así que supuso que a Trek no le había pasado nada malo. Por lo menos eso era lo que ella quería creer.

La puerta sonó despacio, y la rubia suspiró.

-Pase…

De la puerta, un muchacho delgado y con delantal negro, entró sonriendo con una bandeja y taza de café en la mano. Se detuvo en la puerta y arqueó una ceja.

-¿Pidió un café, señora?- le preguntó, era Reiko, el cafetero.

Marron no sabía si asentir o no, había creído que Keiro lo había dicho en burla. Terminó asintiendo, un café no caería tan mal.

-Gracias…- Reiko no dejó de sonreír y atravesó la oficina rápidamente, le dejó una taza de café en el escritorio, tranquilamente y la miró con su rostro iluminado.

-Señora…

-Marron- le cortó la rubia, mirándolo con pocas ganas- ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que te dirijas hacia mí por mi nombre?

-Eeh, no lo sé- Reiko quedó pensativo, luego volvió a sonreír- Marron…

La rubia tomó su taza de café en la mano y lo miró como indicándole a que continuara y a su vez se sentara. Reiko se sentó en la silla de cuero y bajó su cabeza.

-Yo quería decirle…- se arrepintió, miró nervioso el escritorio, para su salvación el teléfono rojo comenzó a sonar. Marro dejó su taza de café desesperada y se abalanzó al teléfono.

-¿Uub?- preguntó, Reiko se la quedó mirando con curiosidad.

-Marron, llamé a la casa, nadie atiende…

-¿Cómo que nadie atiende?- la rubia casi lo dijo de un grito y Reiko bajó su mirada otra vez hacia abajo. Aún seguía escuchando. Marron se levantó del asiento y continuó- ¿intentaste varias veces?

-Yá Marron, cinco veces, nadie atiende…

-¿Y su celular?

-Tampoco, sigo intentando…

-Yá- Marron empezó a digerir la situación y a tomar calma- Trata de comunicarte con ella, cuando la tengas, me llamas y me informas donde está, yo yá salgo de la oficina… Oh… espero que no le haya pasado nada a Trek.

-Bien. También tengo entendido que Trunks llega dentro de media hora ¿no?, ¿quieres que le avise…? Puesto que…

-Si- Marron, sin colgar el teléfono, comenzó a ponerse su chaqueta de cuero, miró tristemente a Reiko que aparentaba saber lo que pasaba, bueno… eso suponía- Gracias Uub…

-No es nada- y colgó. Reiko notó que Marron palidecía a medida que buscaba con nerviosismo su bolso, se paró al instante del asiento y tomó la bandeja entre sus firmes manos.

-Si llego a tener la posibilidad- le dijo despacio- puedo serle útil en algo, usted ya conoce mi número de celular, llámeme por favor cuando tenga noticias de su hijo… Téngame al tanto…

Marron se sorprendió un poco al notar que Reiko se preocupaba junto a ella, y él, mucho tiempo con el niño, no había podido estar, pero hablaba como si lo conociese desde siempre. La rubia trató de reprimir una sonrisa y posó su mano en el hombro del pelinegro que volvió su vista hacia ella.

-Eres un muy buen amigo…Reiko.

El aludido abrió los ojos y le sonrió también. Giró sobre sus talones y se retiró contenido. Marron salió detrás de él y cerró la oficina con las llaves. Al caminar hasta el ascensor, notó que su asistente, ya la esperaba, allí parada, elegantemente como siempre…

-Señorita Marron- le dijo ella con sonrisas, y eso calmó más a la rubia- La reunión ha sido programada paras las 12:15, Todo el personal acudirá….

-Cancélala…

-¿Cómo?, ¿Qué la cancele?- Marron apretó el botón que la llevaría hasta la planta baja- Pero señora, esta reunión viene siendo programada desde hace una semana, con todo lo que me costó…

-No presenciaré esa reunión- La rubia suspiró impaciente, recién iban por el sexto piso- Me voy a retirar…

-¿Cómo retirarse?- Azela había comenzado a desesperarse

-Sin preguntas Azela…- le cortó la rubia- Lo llamas a Yaker, y dile que me espere con el vehículo afuera, sin retrasos…

-Señora…-Azela se removió incomoda- Yaker ya está en camino hacia el aeropuerto, Trunks pidió personalmente que el susodicho fuese quien lo buscase… hace ya más de 5 minutos partió.

Marron bufó. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron inmediatamente y salió sin dar más explicaciones. Azela la siguió por detrás, callada sin emitir sonido alguno, solo el de sus tacones, que sonaban cuando caminaba. Uub, sentado en la operadora, le hizo u gesto para que se acercarse, Marron se acercó y lo miró suplicante.

-Ya sé donde están- Uub le devolvió una mirada llena de amargura- Acaban de llegar al hospital… el Hospital Cemep, me dijo que cuando usted llegue allí ella le expilaría todo.

-¡Por Kamisama!- Marron se abalanzó- ¿No dijo nada más?, ¿Qué sucedió con Trek?, s-se encuentra b-bien?- las apalabras le salían atropelladas y Uub se negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

-N-no sé nada más…

-¿Y…y en que me voy?- Marron se tomó de los cabellos rubios y largos. Uub la contempló con pena y luego se volvió hacia Azela, que no sabía si intervenir o no.

-Señora…-Marron giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda y Azela se incomodó- me olvidé de decirle mi señora…que alguien la espera, afuera.

-¿Quién me espera?

-Se hace llamar: Juunanagou… la espera afuera, en un auto de color rojo chillón.

"Salvados…" pensó Marron, enseguida le lanzó una mirada cómplice al morocho que asintió en respuesta y sin decir más, se cargó su bolso y salió de la oficina. Dejando a cargo de la empresa a su poco tolerante compañero de trabajo…Keiro, que por supuesto, este, aceptó sin molestias.

Cuando salía de la empresa, algunos empleados la contemplaban… Y Marron ya conocía que cuando ella saliera por la puerta del edificio, comenzarían las malas lenguas a dar sus comentarios, era obvio, algunos no la toleraban, pero eso no le importaba, ni en lo más mínimo.

Cuando salió se encontró con un cielo nublado y gris, y en la calle, parado de brazos cruzados a un lado de su lujoso coche, su tío, Juunanagou, la esperaba seriamente.

-¿Qué sucedió con Trek?- Juunanagou no expresaba preocupación por la manera dura en la que se lo preguntaba, pero ese niño era como un hijo para él. Marron subió al auto, no respondió y este imitó su acción.

-Tío- le dijo la rubia, se sentó de lo más cómoda en el asiento de atrás y dio un suspiro- necesito, urgente, que me lleves al Hospital Cemep… Trek, no sé-al último le tembló la voz, no quería parecer preocupada, quería parecer una mujer fuerte, pero no podía negar que por dentro…se moría de preocupación. No sabía lo que sucedía, nadie sabía nada, fue entonces en que reparó, en el hecho de que su tío la esperaba afuera, así que preguntó- ¿A qué has venido?, raramente se te vé por aquí…

-Tina me llamó- le explicó el androide, hizo arrancar su auto y miraba a su sobrina a través del retrovisor- La mujer anda desesperada, dice que te llamó varias veces al celular, ¿No recibiste sus llamadas?. Bueno, el punto es que ella suponía que tu estúpido cochero iba a buscar al idiota de tu esposo, por lo que me pidió que te alcanzara al hospital… ¿Cómo sabe esa mujer mi número?, me dijo que Trek se había caído de…al parecer de uno de esos malditos juegos de la plaza… que está gravemente herido.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Juegos de plaza?- la rubia interrogó patidifusa- le prohibí a Tina que lo dejara salir a Trek, cuando yo me vine al trabajo estaba en cama… esta mujer…- se mordió el labio y continuó- Yo a mi celular lo dejé en el auto de Yaker… así que por eso no respondí, y Trunks le dio tu número.

-Estúpido hombre, ¿Dónde está ahora?-

-¿Trunks?- Marron aun no digería la situación del todo bien, sentía que le estaban jugando una broma, o algo parecido, ella sabía perfectamente que Trek ni podía levantarse de la cama…sabía que Tina lo iba a cuidar, era de confianza y que además ella no podía faltar de su trabajo para cuidarlo, Trunks le había exigido absoluta presencia en la empresa y le aseguró que Trek se curaría rápido, según él, porque tenía sangre Sayayin.- No me hables de ese hombre…

-Y antes no hablabas sí de él…

Marron procuró no responder, Trunks hace tres días había viajado a Inglaterra para negociar con una empresa de dicho estado, según él, era un proyecto que Bulma venía haciendo desde hace años… y que no lo podía perder la oportunidad ahora. Debido a eso, ella no podía faltar al trabajo, ella era la que le seguía a él por jerarquía, ya que no había vicepresidente, si tan solo Bra estuviera… le echaría una mano, pero la hija de Bulma también llegaría del norte hoy, y la idea era que a partir de su llegada, la peliazul tomaría las riendas de la empresa y ella se quedaría en su casa con su pequeño hijo, su pequeño hijo que ahora … dentro de unas semanas, cumpliría los ocho años.

El auto paró frente a un edificio de dos pisos color rosa, parecía vacío y tranquilo. Bajó de auto apurada y entró al hospital seguida por Juunanagou, que caminaba con los brazos cruzados aferrados a su pecho.

En la sala de espera, la joven chica de cabellos rojizos estaba destruida a causa de las lágrimas, el maquillaje negro le recorría por las mejillas y sus ojos rojos se escondían detrás de un pañuelo blanco. Cuando sintió la presencia de alguien entrar, enseguida levantó su mirada, asustada hacia su jefa que la miraba impaciente, rompió el silencio con un escandaloso llanto.

-Mi señora…- le decía, se secó las lagrimas y agarró a Marron de las manos- Por favor… discúlpeme… y-yo… no lo había visto salir… yo nunca desobedecería sus justas ordenes, discúlpeme mi señora, discúlpeme…

-Ya Tina…- Marron quería trasmitir consuelo, su mirada furiosa e impaciente había ablandado y obligó a Tina a sentarse junto a ella- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Fue solo un minuto… un minuto en el que me descuidé… pero cuando salí de su habitación, el niño estaba en la cama, no lo vi mi señora, no lo vi…- la pelirroja respiró hondo y siguió- Estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno a Trek, Cuando sentí t-tocar el timbre, 5,6,7 veces… Pensé que era el lechero pero era un niño, de la edad de su hijo… Me dijo que Trek se había caído de cabeza del tobogán, que estaba sangrando… Cuando llegué a la plazoleta un hombre me advirtió que a su hijo se lo habían llevado en ambulancia hacia el hospital, Llegué al instante aquí…, y-yo… no lo vi, perdóneme, perdóneme…

-Tranquila Tina… no pasará nada ¿Dónde está Trek?

-¡Mujer Estúpida, inútil….!

Ambas se volvieron hacia la puerta, más bien todos los presentes. Trunks, con sus ojos furiosos, estaba allí, parado con puños apretados, a su lado Yaker con una expresión llena de preocupación. El pelilila se acercó a ambas, y fulminó a la niñera con la mirada. Había llegado de improvisto.

-¡Inútil!- le espetó casi a los gritos, y eso provocó el llanto y la angustia de Tina, otra vez- ¡Te dije mujer desagradecida que no dejaras solo a Trek!, ¿qué no escuchas?, ¡Una denuncia te voy a dar!

Trunks parecía querer golpear algo con sus firmes puños, y por poco Tina se tira al suelo a arrodillarse frente a sus píes.

-¡M-mi señor!- le dijo la niñera con tono tembloroso- ¡L-le pagaré la operación!, y-yo se la pagaré, discúlpeme, discúlpeme….

-¡Basta de disculpas!, ¡No quiero ni una sola palabra tuya!, ¡desapareces de mi vista!- Trunks se tomó de los cabellos lilas, parecía nervioso, no parecía ese hombre tranquilo… que Marron conocía, aunque supuso que era la preocupación, ya que cuando la rubia puso una mano en su hombro, este pareció tranquilizarse un poco.

-Marron, perdona por no llegar antes…- dijo ahora con la voz más calmada, volvió su mirada a Tina y la obligó con sus ojos desafiantes a que le contara todo lo sucedido. Pero antes de que Tina comenzara a explicar la situación otra vez, un hombre con delantal blanco se les acercó.

-¿Ustedes son los Brienf?- no esperó a que respondieran, así que siguió- No podemos perder más tiempo, el niño a esperado una hora casi…, se nos está decayendo, si tardamos más lo perderemos, vamos a entrar cuanto antes al quirófano- se aclaró la garganta y miró al matrimonio, ósea, a Trunks y Marron- El chico a perdió mucha sangre, necesitamos un donante… por favor, urgente…

Marron iba a abrir la boca para contestar, pero Trunks no la dejó.

-Yo voy- la rubia se sorprendió y Trunks dijo con voz seca- Voy yo. Yo seré el donante de sangre…

-Luego arreglamos el presupuesto, soy el doctor Harry- el doctor hizo una señal a unos hombres de atrás y estos al instante se acercaron con una camilla- Venga señor Brienf… acompáñenme.

Los dos se alejaron por el pasillo, y Marron se acercó a la camilla, en ella, Trek parecía dormirse, pero intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Mamá…- se le notaba la voz reseca y su rostro estaba pálido. En la frente tenía una grave herida, parecía muy profunda y alrededor la piel tomaba un color morado. A la rubia se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y tomó de la mano a su niño, ese sudaba…

-Trek, mi vida… ¿En qué pensabas?

-Tengo sueño mamá…. Tengo miedo- el apretó la mano de su madre con fuerza- No me dejes mami…

-No te voy a dejar hijo…

-Eeh, señora- el enfermero la interrumpió- no puede entrar nadie al quirófano, solo el donante.

Marron le iba a decir con dureza que cerrase la boca. Pero no dijo nada.

-No…mamá- Trek empezaba a llorar, temblaba, y apretó con más fuerza la mano de la rubia- ¡Mamá no me dejes!

-Shh- Marron trató de tranquilizarlo, acarició el rostro de Trek con cuidado, y dejó escapar una lagrimilla- Estarás bien Trek… Te vas a curar… Luego tomaremos un helado, ¿Si?

El niño intentó asentir.

-Con el señor Yaker…- Trek lo buscó con la mirada- ¿El señor Yaker está?

Marron sintió un nudo en la garganta y el nombrado, que no estaba muy lejos, abrió grandes los ojos.

-Aquí estoy Trek…- Yaker se sacó su gorra de conductor y se situó del otro lado de la camilla- Te prometo que tomaremos un helado luego…

Trek sonrió con debilidad y entonces dijo algo que los sorprendió mucho a los dos:

-Cuide a mi mamá…

Yaker miró a Marron y notó que esta se había incomodado con las palabras del niño. Volvió a mirar a Trek y le sonrió.

-La cuidaré, te lo prometo.

El doctor desde la otra punta del pasillo hizo una señal para que los enfermeros trajeran al niño. Este comenzó de nuevo a llorar y muy difícilmente soltó la mano de la rubia. En menos de 5 minutos, había entrado al quirófano, ahora había que esperar.

La rubia se sentó en un asiento, estaba nerviosa, y rezaba… quería que la operación diera éxito, y que no haya obstáculos en el momento.

Yaker se situó a su lado y la niñera no paraba de llorar desde la pared de en frente. Yaker posó una mano en el hombro de la niñera y le reprimió una cálida sonrisa.

-Usted no tiene la culpa…- le dijo con un tono tranquilo en la voz, la niñera se serenó un poco y se alejó por el pasillo.

Los dos estaban callados, ninguno decía nada, y ese silencio los atormentaba, a ambos. Desde la salida que habían tenido con Bra y Reiko en el jardín de Rosas, la relación había cambiado, Marron había descubierto que Yaker era un hombre encantador, y un cierto grado de confianza había surgido entre los dos, pero…ella no podía descuidarse, ósea…. Ella no quería…

-¡Linda!

La voz de Bra sonó con fuerza en la sala, se acercó corriendo, con sus finos tacones negros, y se sentó del otro lado de la rubia, quien al sentir la presencia de esta, se sintió segura.

-Bra…- Marron la abrazó y Yaker las contempló desde el otro lado, no había podido evitar reprimir una sonrisa- ¿Cuando has llegado?

-Hace media hora y un amigo me alcanzó…- dijo sin darle importancia a ella- Trunks llamó cuando me dirigía hacia tu casa… Enseguida tomé otro rumbo y llegué a pique hasta aquí ¿Dónde está mi bebé?, oh y…- miró a Yaker- ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Todo bien?

Yaker asintió con sonrisas y Marron se apartó de su amiga.

-Trek acaba de entrar al quirófano…

-¿Está muy grave?

-Me retiro, tengo que ir por combustible para el auto- anunció e interrumpió Yaker, se levantó de su asiento y se despidió con una reverencia de cabeza- Hasta pronto Marron.

Se alejó por el pasillo, y ambas amigas lo contemplaron un rato…

-¿A qué vino?- preguntó la peliazul.

-El trajo a tu hermano desde el aeropuerto…

-Cierto… ¿Dónde está?, ¿Qué anda haciendo?, y ¿Trek?, ¿Qué le sucedió?, ¿Cómo vas a pagar la operación…? La empresa!, ¿Y la empresa?

Marron la miró. Conocía a su amiga. Cuando Bra hacía una pregunta tras otra, era porque estaba muerta de preocupación. Le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda a la peliazul, que suspiró y luego se abanicó con la mano.

-Yo…

Marron se vio interrumpida, el doctor Harry venía corriendo desde el otro lado del pasillo. Marron pensó lo peor, su corazón comenzó a latir como si quisiera salir de su pecho, tomo fuerte de la mano a Bra que se atrevió a pensar casi lo mismo. Era indudable, su amiga le daba muchas fuerzas…

-¿Pasó algo malo doctor?

El doctor pasó una mano por su frente perlada a causa del sudor. Se notaba en su expresión que trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para informar lo que ocurría. Él no era el indicado, quizás, para dar esa clase de información…

-Señora- le dijo lo más serio posible, Marron sintió que el corazón se le endurecía- sucede algo realmente grave…

-Dígame lo que sucede por favor…

El doctor calló y Bra estalló.

-¡Pero hombre!, ¡Díganos de una buena vez lo que pasa!

El doctor se vio obligado a retroceder ante la mirada fulminante de la peliazul, miró a la rubia y tragó saliva.

-Necesitamos un donante…

-¿Cómo? Si acaba de ir mi esposo….

- No podemos hacer esa transfusión…

-¿¡Qué!- Marron se levantó bruscamente del asiento.

-La sangre no es combatible…

-¡Imposible!- Marron sintió como si le tirasen un balde de agua fría , se dejo caer en el asiento y la peliazul se vio confundida.

-Como le digo señora- Harry hablaba con incomodidad- El señor Trunks Brienf… No es el padre del chico, No es el padre de Trek Brienf.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_Bien. ¿Qué tal eh?, ¿se lo esperaban?._

_Una inesperada revelación, tanto para Marron como para Trunks. ¿Qué sucederá?_

_Ok. Quise dejar un poco de intriga con respecto a la salida de Marron, Bra, Yaker y Reiko… ¿Genial no? xD. Luego veremos que sucede._

_Disculpen tooodo el tiempo que tardé en actualizar, pero aquí les dejo el capi 6._

_También disculpen si tengo errores, aún le remo con esto de la escritura y blablablá, paciencia…_

_Agradezco especialmente a Artemis Road, Orión, GMarian, Tixithaxx Marron Jinzo y a TocaelCielo… que me dieron unos muy lindos comentarios, espero que les guste este capítulo, que surgió gracias al ánimo de ustedes._

_También a Goku-San que me dejo un comentario por otro medio._

_Agradezco a aquellos que siguen el fic y no comentan, muchas gracias…_

_Estoy muy feliz por que llegué al capítulo 6, aún no termina..:D_

_Actualizaré muy pronto, del mes de Marzo no pasará, así que nos vemos en la próxima! Y muchas gracias!_

_Tomoyo18._


End file.
